Skinny Love
by kathythelion
Summary: This is a Modern AU about a new white haired neighbor moving in next door to Hiccup and their friendship developing, maybe even into something else, with help of his friends Toothless and Aster maybe the two boys will realise their true feelings for one another. Rating will go up for later chapters. Hijack / frostcup and some ToothlessXBunnymund.
1. New Neighbor

**Hey guys! This is my first modern Hijack so please be nice! Please review too if you can, I would like some criticism but please be kind. Thanks for reading! I love you all! **

I woke up from the sound of people talking and trucks pulling in. I knew people were moving in next door but I didn't think they were going to arrive at freakin' one in the morning. I sat up in my bed and sighed.

'Hiccup! Get up! We're helping next door move in!' I heard my Dad shout from down stairs. I rolled my eyes and got up off the bed and moved to my wardrobe. I picked up a dark green hoodie and put it on and then some black skinny jeans. I walked down the stairs, barely awake. And put my converse on. I opened the front door and saw it was snowing. I wasn't a grumpy person but getting up at one in the morning and having to walk in the snow was bringing out the grumpiness in me. I walked across the road seeing a rather large man with a white beard and big brown eyebrows… he sort of reminded me of Santa Claus.

'Oh hello! You must be Hiccup, no?' The Russian man said rather loudly. He put his hand out for me shake. I shook it and I felt like my arm was going to drop off because of how much he shook me.

'Yes Sir, that's me.' I said politely.

'Call me North!' He said loudly.

'Okay, so want me to carry some boxes in?' I said smiling at the man now known as North.

'Yes yes yes, thank you. They're all in the truck.' He said walking into the house with two rather large boxes. I walked towards the truck and grabbed a box, then regretting it as I couldn't even see over it. So I walked towards the house looking down at the floor so I knew where I was going. When I walked across the snowy garden I felt someone bump into me, I slipped on the snow and the boxes went up in the air. I then opened up my eyes to see a boy about my age with hair as white as the snow on the ground and with big blue eyes smiling at me with his arm around my waist, pulling me to a stand.

'You okay clumsy?' He asked with his hand still on my arm making sure I wasn't going to fall again. I found myself staring into his blue eyes. He rather cute- _what...no….hiccup you weirdo._

'Er…yeah I'm fine…er thanks.' I said bending over to pick up the things that fell out of the boxes. He bent down too and helped. For a brief moment his hand touched mine. We glanced at each other for a slight second and I quickly moved my eyes and hand away.

'So what's your name clumsy?' He asked putting the last of the things in the box and picking it up.

'Oh it's Hic-' I was cut off by my dad.

'Son can't you do anything without disaster falling!' He said picking up another box to put in the house.

'Apparently not…' I murmured taking the box from the blue eyed teen and walking to the house, looking down but looking where I was going carefully.

.

The next morning…or a few hours later I should say. I woke and went down for breakfast, but then looking at the clock and noticing I was a little late. I skipped the food and washed my face and hair, put my clothes on, got my bag and put my shoes on.

I was two minutes away from my house when I noticed I was freezing. I put my hands together and breathed warm air into them. Then suddenly I felt my body falling backwards onto the ice. _Great…again…really?_

I rubbed the back of my head as it hurt like hell and looked up.

'Hey you okay clumsy?' The boy standing over me putting his hand out for me take_. And of course… it was the boy from yesterday… he must have seen me fall… could this day get any worse?_ I took the boys hand and stood up. His hands were very cold, almost ice. He smiled and I thanked him again. He didn't pull his hand away and I felt my face going red. He noticed he was still holding my hand and his cheeks went a light shade of pink. We then started walking.

'So are you going to my school?' I asked wondering why he was walking with me.

'Haha yeah, Berk high right?' He said with a smile, he had a nice smile..._god Hiccup stop these thoughts!_

'Yeah, what year you in?' I asked trying to make conversation.

'Eleven, you?' He said smiling. He probably thought I was younger than him, well I did look younger. I was about half a foot shorter than him. He was rather lean but not as skinny as I am.

'Same.' I said trying to warm my hands up again.

'You cold?' He said sounding worried.

'Yeah but it's fine.' I said looking over to him smiling, he was taking his scarf off. He wrapped it around my neck and smiled. 'oh...err thanks.' I said looking down, I could smell the scarf, not on purpose obviously. But it smelt like snow, it was rather relaxing.

'No problem..erm..' He stopped and tried to remember my name. 'I didn't catch your name yesterday, sorry.'

'Oh it's Hiccup, my real names Harry but everyone calls me Hiccup.' I said as we were nearly at school.

'Aw that's cute. Mine's Jack, Jack Overland.' He said smiling putting out his hand. I took it and he was still as cold as ever. Wait…cute? My face went warm again.

'Your hands are really cold.' I said, then he took his hand away quickly. His face dropped.

'Oh erm sorry, I like the cold. Hope that's not a problem.' He said looking away with every few words.

'Oh no no no it's fine! Don't be sorry, I like the cold anyway.' I said smiling at him warmly. His face lit up and he smiled, showing his very white teeth.

Then we walked into the school together.

'So what do you have today?' He asked still walking with me, I thought he would have ditched me by now but he hadn't left my side.

'I have History first with Mr Burns, then Art with Mrs Williams, English with Mrs Woodruff, P.E with Mr Simon and then Health with Miss Jones.' I said reading out my timetable to him.

'Oh great we have the same! Well except History, could I wait for you outside your class?' He asked still smiling. I was surprised he wanted to but I didn't argue.

'Yeah sure, it's in C11. See you then?' I said going a different way than Jack.

'Yeah see you then Hic. Don't miss me too much.' He said grinning.

'I'll try.' I sang smirking at the boy.

Then I turned walking to my class. I went into History with a large smirk on my face that day.


	2. A week with Jack

**I'm glad some of you actually like this! **

When I got into History I looked at the class for a brief second. My friend Aster smiled at me as I entered the room, he was a fairly pale boy with very light dyed blue hair and light green eyes. He wore a grey shirt and black skinny jeans and his army boots he loved, he was Australian and wasn't the most accepting of people but he seemed to have taken a liking to me. I began to walk to sit next to him, as I did I saw Astrid siting just across from him. Astrid was very pretty, she had blonde hair that was in a braid and her fringe swept across her face. She had these dark blue eyes and she wore blue jeans and a black shirt. My face blushed as she glanced at me and smiled when she realised I was looking at her. _God she's..so…hot_. I sat down next to Aster and he gave me the biggest grin.

'Oh come on Hiccup close your mouth and stop drooling over Astrid.' He said closing my mouth. I glared at him and pulled my books out. We both caught up with each other about out holidays and went quiet when Mr Burns started to speak.

'You so like Astrid.' Aster whispered, grinning.

'I do not!' I was partly lying. I used to like her a lot but now it was sorta fading. Maybe it was because she seemed to notice me more now.

'Sure..' Aster said winking.

The lesson was pretty boring, all we did was learn about WWII. I really just wanted to get out the class so I could see Jack. Which is what friends wanted to do right? He's my friend. That is perfectly normal.

After the lesson ended I put my things in my bag and hurried out the door. I saw Jack and his face lit up with a smile. He came over to me and we were about to walk to lessons when…

'Hiccup? Who's this?' Aster said looking at Jack curiously.

'Oh this is Jack, He's err… he's-'

'Hiccups friend, nice to meet you.' Jack said cutting me off and putting out his hand for Aster to shake. Aster looked at him then me and then shook his hand. They let go quickly and he nodded.

'I'm Aster, Aster Bunnymund' He said still not very sue of Jack.

'Bunnymund? Well that's it I'm calling you Bunny!' Jack said grinning. I laughed and then saw Aster was glaring at me.

'I don't like your boyfriend Hiccup.' Aster said teasing. Jack gave him a glare and my face went red and just when I was going to reply with something sarcastic but we had got to Art.

'Well see ya Hiccup…and Hiccups friend.' Aster said with a glare shooting at Jack then walking down the corridor.

Jack opened the art door for me and we walked in. 'Sorry about Aster, he's err.. moody?' I said not sure if that was the right word. Jack smiled and said 'Nah it's alright.' He ruffled my hair and sat down. I looked around to find somewhere to sit when I felt Jack pulling me to sit next to him.

'Well I guess I'll sit next to you then.' I said getting my art sketch book out. Jack saw it and grabbed it.

'Oh! No no no Jack give it back!' I said trying to snatch it off him put he held it up in the air and I couldn't reach it. I sat back down on my chair and huffed like a baby and crossed my arms.

'Aw you look so cute when you do that Hic!' He said looking through my sketch book. My face went red and tried to ignore the comment. I watched him look through the book. He was smiling at each page and his eyes were lit up.

'Hiccup these are amazing!' He said looking at me and moving a little closer.

'No they're not! That's just my doodling book.' I said still crossing my arms.

'Hiccup you're brilliant!' He said looking through the book more. 'Well in every way too.' He said smirking at me. My face went even redder (if it could have)

'Why do you always do that?' I said looking annoyed.

'Do what Hic?' He said not looking up at me while looking through it.

'Make me embarrassed?' I said mumbling it a bit. He looked up and grinned.

'Because your freckles show more when you blush.' He said putting my sketch book down and started to sketch something on a piece of paper.

'I hate my freckles.' I complained.

'I love them.' He said looking at me then back down to his work. I ignored it and started sketching. Jack was pretty quiet for the rest of the lesson as he drew. He didn't let me see it not even a bit of it. At the end of the lesson the bell rang and we walked out the door. I then noticed Jack wasn't next to me, I looked behind me and saw that he was talking to girl. She was pretty, she had brown short hair and green eyes. She wore a pink top and blue jeans. He laughed at something she said and my heart started to skip a beat. I turned my back away from them and started to walk to English.

When I got there I looked around and there was nowhere to sit other than next to Daniel Pitch who was kinda mean or Astrid. I walked over and sat next to her. She smiled and opened her book. My heart rated speeded up. The lesson was boring more or less. I saw Jack and that girl with short brown hair laughing and talking. My grip on my pencil tightened and my body felt a warm but a bad warm. I had to admit it… I was a little jealous.

'You okay Hiccup?' Astrid whispered to me.

'Yeah. I'm fine.' I said not looking up from my work.

.

I avoided Jack for the rest of the lessons and started walking home. It was cold but I still had the scarf he had given me this morning. I need to give this back to him at some point I thought to myself. When I got back my dad wasn't in. Thank god. I loved my dad, but the thing is he isn't the nicest person. I decided I should probably return the scarf so I put on my dark green hoodie and a black beanie. Even though I wrapped up it was still freezing. I walked over to Jacks house and knocked on the door. I waited and no answer. I knocked again and still no answer. I decided they weren't in and I pushed the scarf through the letter box. And walked back home.

I took my pants and top off and climbed into bed. I needed to catch up on some sleep anyway. After a few minutes I drifted off.

.

I woke up to a _tap tap tap. _I looked up to my window and Jack was there smiling sitting on the tree next to my window. Wait! Jack was outside my window! I got up and ran to the window, I opened it and he climbed in.

'Hey Hic!' He said while climbing through it.

'Jack you could have fell!... you could have died! You could have died and got blood on my garden!' I said as he then looked at me and smirked as he brushed the snow off his legs and arms still not looking at me. 'Aw I knew you cared!' He said and then looked at me. His face went a pinkish colour and he looked me up and down. He grinned. I looked down and realised I only had my boxes on.

'Oh god! Jack look away!' I said running to my wardrobe.

'It's kinda hard.' He said turning his back to me.

'What was that?' I asked.

'Oh.. nothing.' I blushed and put a hoodie on quickly. He turned back around and grinned. We stood in silence for a moment.

'You have freckles everywhere.' He was smirking a little too much for my liking.

'Oh shut up… wait why are you in my room?' I asked sitting on my bed. He walked over to me and stood in front of me handing me his scarf.

'What's this for?' I asked looking at him puzzled.

'Just a little present for being nice to me today.' He said with a genuine smile. God he should warn someone before he smiles like that. I took the scarf and smiled up at him. 'Thanks Jack.' We didn't leave each other eyes till he cleared his throat and looked away.

'Errr.. Hiccup?' He said not looking at me in the eyes.

'Yeah Jack?' I said smiling.

'You wanna… err do something this weekend?' He said putting his hands in his hoodie pockets. _I should I really shouldn't. _

'Yeah sure.' I said smiling_, good going Hiccup!_

'Really!?' His face lit up. 'I've got to go, but I'll walk with you to school tomorrow and we'll talk about it tomorrow?' He asked walking towards the window.

'Yeah of course, bye Jack.' I said trying to hold back the smile creeping on my face.

'See ya Hic!' He said jumping out the window onto the tree.

I smiled and closed the window walking over to my bed and climbing to it with a huge grin on my face.

He gave me his scarf.

He wants to walk to school together.

He wants to see me on Saturday.

My stomach turned into mush and I tried to ignore it and put my head on the pillow bringing up the covers and tried to sleep.

.

The next morning when I was done eating breakfast, I heard a knock at the door and my dad went to get it. I listened to try to hear who it was.

'Is Hiccup here sir? I came to walk him to school.'

It was jack!

I stopped eating grabbed my bag and went in front of my dad and smiled at Jack. He was wearing that sweet smile of his and wore his blue hoodie and black skinny jeans.

'Bye dad!' I said waving him off.

'Bye. Try not to get killed!' He shouted. I rolled my eyes and walked with Jack. He was looking at me with a grin on his face.

'What?'

He continued to grin and looked in front of him and said 'Oh nothing.' He grinned a little more. 'Just that my scarf.'

'You gave it to me!'

'I know, it just suits you is all.' He said with a little skip to his walk. I looked down at the woven dark blue scarf. It was nice. And it smelt like Jack. I liked it.

When we got to school Jack and I had 3 lessons together. And he didn't talk to the brown haired girl at all, he actually stayed with me all day. He even took me to and from lessons. It was a bit… weird but I didn't mind.

It was actually like this for the whole way through the week. And once or twice he would climb up that tree and come just to say hi. It was really nice until my dad said we were going to visit my relatives during the weekend.

'But dad I said I would do something with Jack this weekend!'

'Hiccup I think you've been spending too much time with that boy.'

'Dad he's my friend!'

'And your cousins really want to see you.'

'They don't even like me!'

'You need to be more like them anyway.'

'I don't like them!'

'And not all….this.' He said looking me up and down.

'You just gestured to all of me!'

'We are going to see them and that's that Hiccup!'

'Are you even listening to me!?'

'You'll even have Monday off!'

'This conversation is feeling pretty one sided.'

'Hiccup we're going tomorrow now go pack.'

I was about to protest but he wouldn't listen anyway. I ran upstairs and punched the wall, not even making a dent in it and I yelped in pain. Ow.

I waked over to my wardrobe and pulled some clothes into a bag. Ugh! I hate my dad why does he have to ruin everything! I know I didn't really hate him but come on this was so unfair! I then heard a _tap tap tap_ at the window. I looked over and Jack was there smiling on tree. I walked over and opened it and then back to my bag.

'Hey Hic…. What are you doing?' He asked while I picked some clothes out.

'Packing.'

'May I ask why?' He said walking over.

'I have to visit my relatives over the weekend.' I said not looking up.

'What? So you won't be here! So you I won't see you all weekend?' He said sounding like a moody little boy.

'And Monday..' I said zipping up my bag and sitting on my window shelf with one leg on it and one dangling off.

'But Hiccup I'll be so bored without you!' He said walking over to me.

'Sorry.' I said looking at the sky. It was a pretty starry night tonight.

'I guess I'll try to forgive you…' He said smirking. 'But incase I get too bored…' He handed me a piece of paper. I took it and looked at the folded piece of paper and looked at him then opened it. It was his number. I felt my face go warm.

'Oh err… thanks.' I said trying to give him a smile without blushing.

'No problem, just text me so I have yours.' He said smiling with his hands in his blue hoodie he seemed to always wear.

'Yeah don't worry I will, I'll probably have nothing to do at my relatives anyway.' I said standing up and putting my sketch book in my bag.

'So I'll see you Monday night then?' Jack asked.

'I won't be back till late and you'll be asleep Jack.'

'Then I'll stay awake.' He said with a smile. God that smile made my stomach turn. His lips were so pale but looked so soft, I wonder if they're as soft as they look…

'Hiccup?' Jack said bringing me back to reality. 'You still awake freckles? You looked like you were about to start drooling.' Jack said chuckling.

'Oh sorry I was just thinking.'

'Haha okay well I've got to go.' With that he walked towards the window and I ran towards him and hugged him from behind. He stiffened and giggled.

'I'll miss you too Hic.' He said as he turned around and hugged me back. We stayed like that for a moment. He then pulled away, I wanted to stay like that forever. He was cold but I felt so safe in his arms. _Stop with these weird ass thoughts Hiccup!_

'See ya Hic!' He climbed out the window and climbed down the tree.

I watched him walk to his house, he turned around and waved. I waved back and watched him open his door and close it. I continued to watch the street and noticed I could see him in his bedroom. He looked out the window and waved again. I waved and laughed. He went across his room and was writing something. He walked back over to the window and showed me the piece of paper. It had the words 'NIGHT FRECKLES' I laughed and mouthed goodnight. I then saw him smile and I closed my heavy green curtains, taking in his smile before shutting them. I was really gonna die of boredom this weekend.

**I'm not sure if I should carry this on... should I? thanks for reading btw and review if possible! x**


	3. Nightmares

The car journey felt like hours. I slept for most of it but it still felt long. I woke to the vibration of my phone. I went in my pocket and looked at the screen.

'Hey Hic, it's Jack. Text me back! X'

I smiled at the kiss at the end and replied.

'Hey Jack, you alright? X'

He replied a few minutes later and we just kept on talking.

When I got to my Grandmothers I just knew I was going to hate this weekend. She opened the door and placed a horrible slobby kiss on my cheek. I tried to avoid everyone as much as possible. I sat on the roof most of the time. Which was okay because they didn't usually realise I was gone. I would just text Jack whenever I got bored and he would reply within moments. I learnt a lot about Jack. He told me that he wants to be a father one day and work with children. His favourite colour is blue and he can play the piano. He's adopted and has never met his sister. He was in an orphanage for 5 years. His parents died in a car crash.

When I first met Jack I thought of him as a very care free guy. But after learning about him I discovered he's just as messed up as I am.

I was sitting on the roof admiring the stars and moon when Jack called me. I picked up said 'Jack?'

'Hey Hiccup! I wanted to speak to you.'

'Oh okay what about?'

'Well my friends having a party on Tuesday night and he said I could bring a date or a friend or something and I wanted to ask if… err maybe you wanted to come… with… me?' Jack said nervously.

'Jack are you asking me to go on a date with you?' I said smirking.

He cleared his throat and said 'Hiccup stop smirking I can feel that you're smirking! And I guess so? Sort of I mean no- but err-'

'Yes.' I said cutting him off.

'What?' He asked sounding startled.

'Yes.' I repeated.

'You're coming?' Jack asked with a happy tone in his voice.

'Yeah sure why not? It's a good thing we have a teachers training on Wednesday!'

'Aw! YES! That's great- I mean yeah that sounds cool.' He said clearing his throat again making it sound deeper.

'Well I'm tired I'm going to sleep.'

'Okay, goodnight freckles. Hope you sleep well.' Jack replied.

'You too Jack. Goodnight.'

'Night.'

.

When my dad was driving us home it was equally as boring and long as getting there. When we arrived I jumped out the car and put my things into my room and then climbing out my window to go see Jack. I climbed down the oak tree. It was harder than I thought. God Jack made this look so easy. After a while I finally got down and ran over to Jacks. I decided it was a bad idea to knock so I picked up the closet pebble I could find and threw it at his window. I saw no one so I threw another one. I then saw a white haired figure come to the window and open it.

'HICCUP!' He said joyfully.

'Shhhhhhh!' I said trying not to wake up the whole street.

'Oh okay… come round the back!' He whispered and I followed his orders. I went round the back and it was very dark.

'Jack?' I said a few times in a whisper.

'BOO!' He said poking my side. I yelped and he laughed.

'That's not funny Jack!' I said holding back a laugh. He stopped laughing and hugged me. It was a meaningful hug. He had actually missed me. He pulled away and gestured for me to follow him. I did so. We went into the house through the back door and into Jacks room. It was a nice room. He had a double bed next to the window, his sheets were of course blue. He had a few paintings around the room that I think he had painted, he also had a very pretty snow globe on his desk and a piano in the corner. I would love to hear him play.

'I missed you.' He said gazing at me.

'I missed you too.' I pulled him into another hug. Wrapping my arms around his neck. He didn't move for a moment and then wrapped his arms around my waist. We stayed like that for a good long while. He then pulled away and I yawned.

'You tired?' He questioned.

'Yeah a little bit.' I answered through my yawn.

'Well you could always sleep here tonight… if you wanted that is?' He asked not meeting my eyes.

'Oh err… yeah sure but I'll have to go get some clothes.' I said beaming.

'Oh it's okay, you can borrow some of mine.' He said sitting down on his bed and taking off his shoes and socks.

'Alright, thanks.'

'There's only one bed so I'll sleep on the floor.' He said bring down a pillow and cover onto the floor with him.

'I'll sleep on the flo-'

'Hiccup don't you dare! Now get into bed and sleep.' Jack said taking his top off, I had to look away to stop myself from blushing. I walked over to the bed and took my pants and shirt off leaving myself in my boxes. I went under the covers and after a few minutes we were fast asleep.

I was woke during the night by Jack screaming in his sleep. My eyes shot open and I panicked and jumped off the bed and went over to him. I knelt down and shook him awake.

'Jack. Jack! Jack!' I said shaking his shoulders. His eyes slowly opened. He was sweating and crying. He looked at me and buried his face into my chest and sobbed. I put my arms around him and elevated him up.

'You're sleeping next to me tonight Jack.' He didn't reply, only sobs came from his mouth. I got into bed and he did too. I put the covers over us and we faced each other and he snuggled into me. My body went rigid and my face went warm but I didn't care, I just wanted to make sure he was safe.

'What was the nightmare about?' I asked. He looked at me and I could see the red in his eyes. They had gone a very bright blue from crying so much.

'It was about the accident with my mum and dad.' He managed to say.

I pulled him into me more so we were looking into each other's eyes and he intertwined our legs. I then noticed I only had boxers on and Jack was shirtless and wearing grey pj bottoms. I felt my face heat up more. My stomach was doing summersaults but it felt nice as I rested next to Jack.

Who knew something so wrong could feel so right.

'Don't worry Jack it was just a dream.' I said moving his hair out his eyes. He gave me a small smile and closed his eyes, I watched him for a few minutes to make sure he wasn't going to have another one of those nightmares. I then fell asleep slowly, holding Jack in my arms.

.

JACK POV

I woke up to Hiccups face, he was still asleep. His mouth was slightly opened and his hair was in his eyes. He looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake him but I knew his dad would be freaking out if he got up and Hiccup wasn't in his bed. I checked the time and it was 6 am. That gave us enough time to wake up and for him to sneak back to his room. I studied Hiccup for a few more moments and moved his brown hair from his eyes. He had freckles on his nose to his pink cheeks. He had a small beauty spot under his left eye. He had a little scar on the left side under his lip, I reminded myself to ask him about that one day. His eye lashes were dark and a little long. He had a medium sized nose that would scrunch up when he smiled. I loved his smile. I even loved his crooked teeth. Hiccup was adorable. And I found myself growing very fond of him. I'm not gay, well I don't think I am. I mean I've never liked any other guys. I just found Hiccup very interesting. I wanted to know more about him. When we texted each other over the weekend, I found out a lot about him. He lost his mother when he was very young but he never knew what happened to her, his dad would never bring her up. He told me that he wanted to invent things or create something useful. He's a very creative person, he would find something to invent in his spare time even if it was very simple. He was smaller than me and weaker physically but emotionally he was a very strong person. He had dealt with a lot of things like his mother passing, his dad putting him down and people bullying him a few years ago, he just brushed it all off. And last night when he helped me, he was so calm on the outside. He made me feel safe.

Hiccup's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me. I could get used to waking up to Hiccup. He was a beautiful sight to see in the morning. He yawned.

'Morning freckles.' I said admiring him.

'Morning snowflake.' He said grinning, I smiled at the nickname.

'You okay now?' He asked going a bit serious. My smiled faded from the memories of the nightmare.

'Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it. What you should be worrying about is getting into your bedroom before your dad finds his son gone.' I said getting up.

'Oh shit yeah!' Hiccup got out of bed and found myself staring at the almost naked Hiccup. I had only known this guy for a little more than a week and I had seen him half naked twice. My face went red and Hiccup noticed he grabbed his clothes and started putting them on. I looked away. I hadn't even noticed he wasn't wearing much clothes last night… oh god.

I went over to my wardrobe and threw a top at him. He smiled and put it on. I got my own stuff and walked towards the bathroom.

'Well I'm going for a shower, I'll see you in an hour? I'll pick you up from your house and we'll head over to school.' I said about to walk to the bathroom.

'Alright! I'll go through the back door, right?'

'Yeah see ya later Hiccup!' I shouted walking to the bathroom. I heard him creeping down the stairs and then heard the back door shut.

I stripped and got in the shower. After I was done I got dressed and went down stairs for breakfast.

'Morning Jack!' North said rather loudly while making breakfast. I sat down and he gave me a pancake. I thanked him and started eating. He sat down too and we eat North's wonderful pancakes.

'North can I ask you a question?' I said in-between mouthfuls of pancake.

'Yes yes yes, go ahead Jack.' He said while eating.

'What do you do when you like someone who you wouldn't really think you would like?'

North thought for a second and said 'Well love works in strange ways, but love is love.'

'But what if you don't know if the person you like likes you back?'

'Well find out! But love cannot be rushed! If it is meant to be it will happen. And anyway who's the lucky girl?' North said lifting up on of his large eyebrows. I blushed and thought for a second.

'Well err… his not a girl actually.' I said feeling my heart beat fast, I was basically coming out to my adoptive father.

'Oh well who's the lucky guy?' He said still lifting his large eyebrow. Relief filled me. Thank god.

'Well…err… errm… It's late I better get to school.' I put my dish in the washer and ran out. 'Bye North!' I said closing the door behind me. I crossed the road and knocked on Hiccups door after a few moments Hiccup answered and gave me a smile. My heart fluttered.

'Ready?'

'Ready.' He answered joining me walking. We walked in silence for a few moments till he cleared his throat and said 'Jack… what happened in your nightmare?'

My face went soar at the thought of it. 'I rather not talk about it Hiccup, it's not that I don't want to tell you…it's just..well…'

'It's okay Jack.' Hiccup said squeezing my hand. I wondered if I should have held his hand but he quickly let go before I could decide.

'So you still coming to the party tonight?' I asked trying to change the subject.

'Yeah, my dad said it was fine but only if I'm back by 12.' Hiccup said smiling. 'What times it on?'

'It starts at 7pm, so I'll pick you up at 6.30?' I said and all of a sudden I realised this really did sound like he was my date.

'Yeah sure, is it formal? Because I have nothing to wear.'

'Nah it's more of a Christmas drinking party so just wear something nice.' I said as we approached school.

'A drinking party? Jack I'm not exactly the party person…' Hiccup said rubbing his arm awkwardly.

'Hey don't wonder about it, it'll be fine.' I said putting my arm around him as friends do…right? Right.

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I'm not very sure about this story as I don't know where to go from here. But I will try to complete it. What sort of stories do you guys want next? Modern? HTTYD period? Do you want me to do one with Hiccup being a spirit too? Also if you guys have any favorite couples/ships then tell me! I need to get into another couple and write different ones. Thank you for reading! **


	4. Kissing and crying

**Here is the party scene. It's pretty short but I still have to write the next chapter and I'm struggling with it. If you guys have any ideas I would love to hear them! The amount of reviews, favorites and follows I get in the following week shall determine if I'm going to carry on with it! thank you for reading :) **

Hiccups POV

It was not 'fine' as Jack said. When we got to the party Jack didn't leave my side and said hey to a few people. I thought it was going to only be a few people from class but it felt like the entire school. Jack handed me a drink and I looked at him feeling a little worried.

'It's okay Hiccup you don't have to drink if you don't want to.' Jack said about to take the bottle away from me. But I didn't give it to him and I drank some. He smirked and he drank his own. It tasted horrible but at the same time wonderful. Jack was on his third bottle by the time I finished my first. He wasn't rolling around on the floor but he was pretty tipsy. We walked around and kept drinking, we seemed to laugh at really stupid things. Then we saw a group of guys having a drinking contest. Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me to the guys.

'Me and Hiccup can beat you!' Jack said loudly and pulled me to sit down across from him.

'No…no I'm very sure I won't.' But after a while of Jack nagging me I couldn't help but agree.

Two small plastic cups were placed in front of us filled with vodka. Jack and I downed around 6 when we stopped and Jack pulled me away. We walked through the house and laughed. Jack kept tripping over and I had to hold his arm so he wouldn't bang into people. We got to the kitchen and I went over to the fridge and pulled out some water for him. He waited for his glass of water while humming to himself. I dribbled some water because I could see straight. I gave him some water and he drank it.

'Hicccuuup you're so…niciice! You pour me waater.' Jack said with a drunken slur.

'Just drink your water Jack.' I said trying to pour some for myself too.

'And! Youuu have a really pretty face. Ya know? Like you're not hot… but you're…you're… beautiful.' My heart skipped a beat. _Jack said I was beautiful. No Hiccup don't get your hopes up. He's drunk. _I drank some water. Jack came over to from the other side of the counter in the middle of the kitchen. And stood in front of me as I leant against the counter. I put my glass down and watch Jack just gaze at me.

'What?' I said wondering why he had that look on his face. He stepped a little closer.

'Nothing , just couuunting your freckles.' He said poking each one lightly. 'Boop. Boop.' He said poking the ones on my nose.

'Knock it off you doof! I'm going to the bathroom. Stay right here, I don't want you getting into any trouble.' I said swapping Jacks hand away and walking to the bathroom. On my way I saw Astrid.

'Hey Hiccup! I didn't know you knew Jamie, you two friends?' Astrid asked. At first I had no idea what she was going on about but I soon caught on. Jamie was the host.

'Hey…hey Astrid…Hi Astrid… Hey Astrid…oh..Er…no, My friend Jack was allowed to bring someone so I came with him.' I said holding in my nervousness. _Smooth Hiccup._

'Oh right! Well it was nice talking to you, maybe I'll catch you later? I need to go find my friend, no idea what she's up to.' Astrid said rolling her eyes and taking a sip out of her plastic cup.

'Yeah, see you…' I said watching her walk off into the crowd. I ran up the stairs and went to the bathroom. After I was done I checked myself in the mirror. I thought about what Jack said and me being beautiful, I couldn't really see it…even though my vision was pretty blurry. I opened the door and ran down the stairs to make sure Jack was alright.

I walked into the kitchen and Jack was nowhere to be seen. I started to panic. I walked around through the large crowds and people making out. I checked a few bedrooms and the bathroom. I walked down the hall and what I saw next made my heart shatter into to millions of pieces. My veins ran cold and I felt like crying. Jack was pressed up against the wall by the girl with short brown hair. I couldn't move. Jack saw me and pushed the girl away. I turned and started walking away, fast.

I just wanted to go and get out of here. I had enough of Jack and parties. I wanted to go home. I pushed through the crowds and I felt tears mound up in my eyes. I held them back and kept walking towards the door. I wanted nothing to do with him again. Stupid Jack and his horribleness. I hate his stupid blue eyes and his sick pale skin and his messed up white hair and his ugly uneven smile and his stupid face. I headed towards the door but then I felt someone grab my wrist. I hoped I would turn around and see Jacks stupid blue eyes but I stopped and turned around to see Astrid there smiling. My face dropped.

'Hey Hiccup, you alright?' She asked looking worried. I nodded and she let go of my wrist. 'You don't look it, wanna talk about it?' I shook my head. 'Alright… but Hiccup?'

'Yeah?' I asked rubbing my arm.

'Do you wanna do something this Friday night? I mean like we could see a movie or something.' She said smiling. At any other time I would have been over the moon at Astrid asking me out but the Jack thing was getting me down… a lot. But I nodded and smiled. 'Aw great! I'll message you the details?' I nodded again and I walked towards the door. I called a taxi and went home. I paid the taxi driver and said thank you. I got in and I tried to sneak upstairs because I knew I was a few minutes late.

'Hiccup!?' He said not even turning to me from the coach.

'Hey dad… I know I'm late I'm sorry it won't happen again.' I said stopping on the stairs.

'It better not, now go to bed son.' I ran upstairs and flopped onto my bed. And I started to cry. I just needed to get it all out. I know it's wimpy but I really needed to. After I let it all out I fell asleep thinking about Jacks stupid face.

**Jack POV**

'Anna! Get away from me!' I shouted at the short haired girl. Hiccup had just seen us kissing and walked away. I didn't even kiss her! She kissed me. I don't even know why any of this matters. Hiccup and I are just friends. And besides it wasn't my fault anyway.

I pushed Anna away and ran after Hiccup. I ran down the stairs and went through the crowd. Hiccup was talking to Astrid. My heart sank. He liked her. He must like her. She's pretty and popular and cool and a total bitch for making a move on him. I turned away and ran through the crowd. I felt like crying. Hiccup looked like he really liked her. Why am I so stupid!? Of course he's straight!

I walked over to some drinks and drank. I sat at the kitchen table and kept drinking. I checked the time and it was 2am. Most of everyone had left and I decided to walk home. I left the house and walked through the snow. I knew my way even if I was drunk. I felt so mad that Hiccup liked Astrid. I don't even know why. I put my hood up and my eyes filled with tears and they rolled down my face on to the cold snow as I walked. I sighed and looked up at the moon.

'Dad… Mum… what do I do? Everything's so messed up… what do I do?' I asked the moon. It might have been the alcohol going to my head but I was expecting an answer. 'WHY DID YOU HAVE TO FUCKING LEAVE? YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE! YOU HAD TO GO DRIVING THAT DAY! DIDN'T YOU?! DIDN'T YOU? I HAVE NO ONE! I THOUGHT I DID BUT I DON'T ANYMORE! I'VE FUCKED IT UP WITH HIM TOO!' I shouted at the moon and kicked the snow and felt mounds of tears roll down my face. 'What do I do?' I started to sob.

I got home and slammed the door. North walked towards me smiling.

'Jack? You home? Oh good!... Jack what's the matter?' North's smile faded.

'Nothing, I'm going to bed.' I said running upstairs. I got into my room and sat in the corner. I saw a picture of my parents on my desk. My mum looked beautiful she was wearing her white silk wedding dress and my dad stood next to her in his handsome black tux. I started to cry I brought my knees up to my chest and cried into them. I soon fell asleep.


	5. An afternoon in the hospital

**Hey everyone! this one a little longer! I worked really hard on this one so a review would be nice :) If it's possible! thank you!**

**Hiccup POV **

I woke to a text message. I groaned and I rolled over to the other side of the bed to get my phone from the dresser next to it and opened one eye to look at the text.

**Hey how about we watch a Sinister? It's on at 5pm on Friday so we could walk from school. Text me back when you get this x – Astrid **

I groaned and put my face into my pillow. My head hurt and I really didn't want to think about going on a date with Astrid. I first had to deal with Jack. Maybe I should text him… yeah I think I'll text him. I rolled on to my back and started texting Jack.

**Hey Jack, hope your head isn't hurting too much from last night x – Hic**

I held the phone to my chest and stared at my ceiling. I can't have a crush on Jack… that's wrong... But I couldn't help but feel angry at the thought of Jack kissing someone else. I then was woke from my thoughts from the vibration of my phone on my chest. I lifted it and looked at the screen.

**Hic! Hey! Nah it's not too bad, we need to talk. I'll be round there later, meet me on your roof? I'll come round quite late though. North's dragging me to help him with some cars he's been working on. Don't miss me too much ;) x – Jack **

I smiled to myself. My body felt warm again and happy. I couldn't wait to see Jack… as a friend. As a friend Hiccup. I texted him back, smiling as I did.

**Okay see you later : ) I'll try not to ; D x – Hic **

I got up and went over to my desk and sat down. I started to draw Jack. Friends draw friends' right? Yes they do… yup. I started sketching the outline of his face. I found myself rubbing the drawing out multiple times… I wanted to perfect it. I must have spent at least an hour and a half on the drawing, I was finally finished when my dad walked in.

'Hiccup! We need to talk!' He said entering my room. I pushed the drawing under other pieces of plain paper nervously.

'Oh h-hey…dad…hi..dad.. what're… what do you want to talk about?' I said trying to cover the picture of Jack.

'You've been acting different recently and I would like to know why.' Stoic said crossing his arms.

'Different? I err… don't know what you're talking about dad…' I said looking down at the papers nervously.

'Hiccup come on son! Are you dating someone?' I froze and remembered Astrid.

'Well… err… actually I'm going on a date with a girl this Friday.' I said saying girl a little louder than the other words accidently.

'Oh that's great son! Well I'm happy to hear it! Just be safe.' Stoic said leaving the room and raising an eyebrow. I relaxed and sighed. Then I got another text. I grabbed my phone and took a look at the screen.

**Sorry Hic I won't be able to see you tonight. My dad is taking me to burgess to help with his car intervention thingy. So I won't be back till Friday, could I see you Friday night? X – Jack **

My face dropped. I would have to wait till Friday to talk to him. Great. I remembered something. _Astrid!_

What was I going to do!? See Jack and talk or watch movie with Astrid. Oh great. Okay…. Okay I can do this… I can go see the movie and see Jack when I get back! That's fine. It's all going to be fine. I started to text Jack back.

**Yeah sure, see you on my roof at 8 : ) x –Hic**

.

Friday came around really quick. I left my last lesson and started walking down the corridor slowly. I was very nervous… I don't even think nervous would describe how much my stomach was doing backflips. I put my hands in my hoodie pockets and all of a sudden felt someone pick me up by the waist and swing me around. I yelped and when they put me back down onto my feet I turned around and it was no one but Jack Overland. _He was supposed to be with his dad! Why was he here! _

'Jack!?' I said shocked.

'Hey Hic, miss me?' He said smirking and walking with me to the front of the school. I did miss him. But he was obviously just teasing. I pushed him playfully.

'Shut up you big goof.' He laughed. And there was a long pause. 'err… Jack I'm going on a date with Astrid in 5 minutes… she's waiting for me at the front of the school… so I'll see you at 8?' I smiled at him and his face dropped. I panicked… did I say something wrong?

'Oh.' He looked away and walked ahead of me.

'Jack?' I tried to catch up with him.

'I'll see you later. I've got to go home.' He jogged out of the double doors, I ran to him and saw him jog off in the direction of mine and his house. I then saw Astrid. She was standing on the steps and came up to me smiling. Her blonde hair was in a usual braid and she was wearing a green blouse and a grey skirt with black tights and shoes on. She moved her fringe out of her eyes and smiled.

'Hey Hiccup.' She looked at me and gave me a pretty smile. I plastered a smile on my face and walked with her down the steps.

'Hey Astrid, you ready?' I asked as we walked down them.

'Yup, so you okay? I saw Jack jogging out of the building. He looked pissed.' She said. My face dropped. Did she have to mention Jack.

'Yeah... peachy.' I put my hands in my pockets and we walked to the cinema. I would have liked to say I had a great time but all I could do was worry about why Jack was so upset. I didn't even watch the movie. Astrid had held my hand half way through the movie and I hadn't even noticed.

I walked her home and when we got to the door I rubbed the back of my neck and leaned in to kiss her cheek. She stopped me. 'Hiccup I think you're a great guy and you are really lovely but I know you like Jack.' She smiled. I froze and my face went red.

' I.. I don't…he doesn't…I..-' I began but she cut me off.

'Hiccup I see the way you look at him, don't worry about it can we still be friends?' She asked pushing me playfully.

'I don't- I don't look at him-… Yeah of course we can.' I felt like Astrid knew more about me than I knew myself.

'See ya Hiccup.' She hugged me and gave me her pretty smile.

'Bye Astrid and thanks.' I said hugging and smiling back at her. She went inside and I sighed. I walked home in the snow and just before I got to my house, about 5 minutes away two guys started walking towards me and yelled 'Oi' loudly. I ignored them, they were probably talking to someone else anyway.

'I'm talking to you faggot.' He looked right at me and walked towards me in a violent motion. 'How dare you go on a date with MY girlfriend!' He pushed me back and I tried not to trip.

'I d-didn't go on a date with anyone's girlfriend.' I said stepping away from the rather large guy with black hair and a rather ugly face.

**'**Listen! Astrid is my girl you ugly freckled puff.' He pushed me to the ground and I hit my back of my head on the concrete. 'We need to teach a lesson to people who don't know their place.' The guy started kicking my side and I curled over in pain. One punched me in the face and My vision started to blur.

'Get away from him!' I heard a familiar voice faintly and no one was kicking me anymore. All I felt was pain and then just before I blacked out I saw a pair of blue eyes over me.

.

I woke up to my dad leaning over me and saying my name.

'Oh thank god you're awake son!' He hugged me and I yelped from the pain and he let go quickly. 'Sorry son.'

'W-what happened?' I said looking around the room, I was in a hospital.

'Two guys beat you up, you broke your leg and you've got a bruise on your forehead and a deep cut on your leg. If Jack didn't stop them and bring you to me then I… I don't want to even think of what could have happened.' He sat down beside me.

'It was Jack who got rid of the guys? Where is he? Is he okay?!' I jerked up and my head felt dizzy.

'He's fine son, they broke his arm but it's not too bad. He stayed next to you all night. He's just gone to grab some food for himself. Speaking of that I better get some food, He will be very –' and as if he was on queue Jack walked in with a small tub of ice cream. He stopped in the door way and gazed at me. My dad got up and walked out. And silence filled the room.

'Hi.' Jack said walking over, sitting down in the chair next to me. He opened his ice cream tub with one hand and started eating it. I continued to look at him and he glanced up at me from his ice cream. He had some on his upper lip. _Oh my…_

'Listen Jack… thank you.' I said making him stop eating his ice cream.

'It's fine Hiccup, you would have done the same for me so it's alri-' I cut him off.

'No it's not Jack if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have got your arm broken.' I looked down at my hands and sighed. I felt his hands on mine and I looked up at him. He smiled... oh god that smile.

'This? I've got into worse scarps then this. Don't worry about it Hiccup.' He looked at me meaningfully.

'But-'

'But nothing Hiccup, now move over I'm tried.' I moved over and he climbed in. He pulled the blanket up so it covered us. We were pretty close. Our legs were touching and Jack faced me.

'I won't let anything happen to you, I promise.' He said putting his ice cream on the bed side table and snuggled close to me. I felt a little awkward but I soon relaxed when Jack smiled at me. I felt tears in my eyes. 'What's wrong Hic?'

'I just… always feel like I'm the wimpy one and you're the hero all the time Jack.' Jack wiped away the tear going down my face.

'I like being the hero anyway Hic, but only for you.' Jack pulled me into a hug and we stayed lying on the bed like that for a couple of moments. I pulled away and laughed.

'Jack I can't take you seriously with Ice cream on your face.' I rubbed it off with my finger and without thinking I put it in my mouth. His face went crimson and I looked away. 'Red suits you.' I said smirking.

'Oh shut up freckles.' he said poking me in the side and laughing. We laughed and rested out heads on the pillows. We talked about how long we were both going to be in casts. We laughed and talked about everything. I felt like we talked forever that is until Jack eventually fell asleep and I also did listening to his faint snores. I may be in a cast and be pretty banged up but I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to rescue me other than Jack.

.

I woke up to an annoying sound… 'Hiccup! Come on get up. We still haven't built a snowman together and we have to before it all melts!' It was Jack…ugh how did that boy managed to get into my room up the tree with a broken arm!? Ugh…

'Five more minutes….' I pulled put my face into the pillow and tried to sleep. I then felt the covers get ripped away from me. I shivered from the cold and curled up in a ball and started poking Jacks face still not opening my eyes.

'Hiccup what are you doing?' Jack said with a grin.

'Try to find the off button…' Jack slapped my hand away and I put my face back into my pillow. There was peace for a moment and then I felt Jack drag me with my feet so I didn't have the pillow anymore. I groaned and sat up. Jack was in a woolly hat and his blue hoodie, I also noticed he was wearing gloves for once. I blinked and tried to wake myself up. 'Ugh what time is it?' I said running my hand through my hair and sighing.

'11 am! Now hurry up Hic! I want to build a snowman!' He said sitting on my floor and moaning like a child.

'Ugh you're such a five year old…' I said swinging my legs on to the floor from my bed. 'Can you pass me my jeans?' I asked and pointed at some behind Jack on my chair. He threw them over and I slipped them on being careful of my broken leg. I got my crutch and hobbled over to get a shirt. I looked over to Jack and he looked away as I put it on. I put my favourite green hoodie on and the scarf Jack had given me.

'Okay I'm decent.' I said walking towards my door.

'Yay! Let's go!' He passed me and pulled my hand running down the stairs and through the front door to the garden. Jack smirked as we entered the front garden. 'Lets have a contest on who builds the best snowman.' Jack was grinning ear to ear and it made me nervous.

'Nah I don't even have gloves.' I said trying to warm my hands up by rubbing them. He took his gloves off and gave them too me. 'Jack don't you need these?' I said giving them back. He shook his head and started building his snowman. I faced the other way and slipped them on. They were a little big but I had already guessed that as Jacks hand were a lot bigger than mine. We started making our snowmen in silence till I remembered something… 'Jack?'

'Yeah Hic?' He asked.

'I wanted to ask you something.' I said as I started making the middle of the snowman.

'Sure go ahead.'

'Well…erm… you know the other week when you had that nightmare? Do you have them often?'

'Well yeah almost every night…well except when I slept next to you and when we were sleeping in the hospital.' I heard him place some more snow on his snowman as I made mine.

'Is it the same one?'

There was a moment of silence.

'Yes.' He replied.

'What happened? I mean like in the nightmare?' I asked feeling a little guilty that I was invading his privacy. 'You don't have to tell me… I'm just curious.'

'No it-it's fine. Well starts off with me and my parents and my baby sister, Emma, driving. My mum and dad start to argue over something stupid and it let louder and louder until suddenly there's a big crush and I wake up under a car and I hear a baby scream. I blackout again and wake up in a hospital. And the scene changes again. I'm looking at my mother, fathers and baby sisters bodies in the hospital. They're all dead. I start to cry and I wake up.'

I stood there in silence, not sure what to say. 'That's not just a dream is it Jack?' I said as we still weren't facing each other until Jack turned to me and I could see tears in his eyes. I shouldn't have asked. I felt horrible.

'No… no it wasn't..' A tear ran down his pale cheek. I stepped closer to him and put my arms around his neck and pulled him into a long hug. He buried his face in my shoulder and then pulled away. He wiped his eyes and chuckled. He looked over to my snowman. 'Hic that is the worst snowman I've ever seen!' I looked at it… it was pretty crap… it looked like a really tired old fat man.

'Hey! It has character!' I said crossing my arms.

'Hahaha it sure does.' He chuckled. Grabbed some snow and shoved it in his face.

'Oh you're gonna get it!' he reached out to grab me playfully but he slipped and I couldn't balance us with only one useable leg and we fell into the snow. Jack landing on top of me. He laughed, I could feel the vibrations of his laugh go through my body. I chuckled with him and we soon stopped. Are faces were a few inches away from each other's with our bodies pressed against one another. If only I could close the space between us. I felt myself lean in a bit. I then snapped out of it and Jack stood up. He helped me up and we avoided each other's eyes. I rubbed my arm and he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

'Errr… do you wanna go inside? I have hot chocolate.' Jack said smiling. I nodded and we jogged over to his house. When we got in his we went into the kitchen and started making hot chocolate. Jack was doing it all wrong. I shoved him away from the stuff. 'Hey!'

'I'm doing it, you're terrible at this.' I told him to go sit on the coach and I finished off the hot chocolate. When I came in Jack was wrapped up in a blanket on the coach. I passed him his hot chocolate. 'I thought you said you liked the cold.' I said smirking. He pulled a tongue at me and I sat down he put the blanket round both of us.

'I like it, doesn't mean I can't feel it.' He said sipping his hot chocolate. This time I pulled a tongue at him and he chuckled. We sat drinking the hot drink and then Jacks adoptive father opened the door.

'Hello Jack! Oh and hello Hiccup!' The joy man said putting down his bags. Jack jumped up and ran to the bags. 'Nonono Jack! No searching for presents!' North said laughing and holding Jack back from the bags.

'AW! No fair!' Jack whined like a child and sat back next to me. North raised an eyebrow at mine and Jacks closeness. I would do the same… it did look a little suspicious. Jack was very close to me and a blanket was over the both of us.

'Well boys I have to head back out, Jack no opening bag! And no hanky panky!' He said walking out. We both went crimson.

'Well…err… I better go.. see ya later on my roof?' I said giving Jack a small smile and standing up.

'Yeah, see ya Hiccup.' Jack said walking me to the door. I walked to my house and looked back, Jack waved and I smiled to him. I put my hands in my pockets and I smiled to myself. I really did love spending time with Jack.

**There shall be HiJack soon! but first they have to get through their awkward stage of a flirtationship! hope you liked it! x**


	6. Getting Close

**Okay so I'm trying it in third person. Please tell me if you like it more in Hiccup's point of view or Jacks or third person! And thank you for the reviews! I loved reading them! :) x**

Third person 

Jack climbed out of his large window and climbed down the wooden ladder covered with ivy, even though he couldn't use his left arm. Jack was pretty balanced, people could easily think he was a gymnast because of his flexibility and his lean tall figure. He hit the snowy floor and walked over to Hiccups house. He climbed their large oak tree and peered through the window. He saw Hiccup, he was sitting at his desk drawing. Jack loved seeing Hiccup drawing because the look on his face every time he did was priceless. He would scrunch up his nose and sometimes a small smile would appear on his lips. His eyes were focussed, Jack had never seen such eyes. Hiccup glanced at the window and noticed Jack he smiled and made his way over. Jack noticed he had been staring at Hiccup. Hiccup lifted the window.

'Hey! You go up, I'm just gonna put my drawings away.' Hiccup said giving Jack a sweet smile. Jacks stomach fluttered.

'Actually can I look at them?' Jack said climbing through the window, he was very close to Hiccup when he stood and Hiccup blushed and rubbed his arm. Hiccup walked over to his drawings and Jack followed. Jack picked them up and looked through them. His face lit up when he found a picture of a boy with white hair and blue eyes. 'Hiccup… is this me?' Hiccups face went into shock and he grabbed it from him and his face went red like a tomato.

'No-nonono… I mean yes… but I…errr-'

'It's good.' Jack said holding back his very large smile with a smaller one.

'Wait what? It's good?' Hiccup asked shocked. Jack nodded and laughed. He took the picture from Hiccup again and studied it. Hiccup had talent.

'Can I keep it?' Jack asked smiling.

'Yeah of course! Just think of it as an early Christmas present.' Hiccup said smiling.

'That remind me…. What do you want for Christmas Hic?' Jack said sitting down straddling the chair and looking up at Hiccup.

'Jack you don't need to get me anything.' Hiccup said sitting on his desk and swinging his legs.

'Of course I do! You're my best friend!' Jack said nudging Hiccup playfully. Hiccup smiled at the sentence and went warm inside. But the word 'friend' annoyed him but he couldn't understand why.

'Well I have to get you something then! Deal?' Hiccup said putting his hand out. Jack rolled his eyes and shook it. Hiccup shivered at Jacks cold touch but it wasn't a bad cold it was an addictive cold. 'Deal' Jack replied.

'By the way… are you doing anything Christmas eve?' Jack asked.

'Nope, don't think so.' Hiccup said shaking his head.

'Well North was asking If you and your dad would like to come over. He's having loads of his friends over and they're drinking. I don't really wanna be alone…. So I thought well maybe you could come?' Jack asked resting his head on his crossed arms on the chair.

'Sure I'm sure my dad wouldn't be able to say no to a drink.' Hiccup said laughing. Jack gazed at him. He loved it when he laughed. He wouldn't do it very often and when he did Jack felt butterflies in his stomach.

'Great! See you then! I have to get going, North doesn't know I sneak out and he's probably back now.' Jack said getting off the chair gracefully. Hiccup smirked at Jacks sneakiness and walked/hobbled him to the window.

'See you snowflake.' Hiccup said looking at Jack climbing down the tree.

'See ya freckles!' Jack shouted at he hit the bottom.

Hiccup watch Jack run over to his house. Hiccup smiled a bit to himself as Jack looked back to him and waved.

.

Christmas eve came fast and Jack had the perfect present for Hiccup. Jack loved making special things for people and that's what he did for Hiccups present. He had bought a small metal dragon charm and put it on a small leather bracelet. Jack had learnt by looking at all of Hiccups drawings that he looked dragons so he knew he was going to love it. Jack waited for Norths friends to arrive. He din't mind them but they were all pretty annoying and loud. First Norths friend Tooth came in she was a small women with colourful hair. She was pretty but she was a little bit annoying for Jack. She was a dentist and would always check Jacks teeth. By check… he meant put her hand in his mouth. Then there was Sandy, he was mute and very nice. Jack liked him. Mostly because he was quite. Then there was Mr Bunnymund which was Asters dad. He was a lot like Aster he hated Jack as much as his son. Jack went up to his bedroom when they all arrived and waited for Hiccup.

Jack checked himself over because Hiccup got there. He had made a bit more effect than usual. Why was he doing this? He had no idea. He wore black skinny jeans and a white long sleeved top with a brown vest. He looked a little formal but like it. He heard a knock at the door and ran down stairs.

He opened the door before anyone else could and Jacks face it up when he saw his little freckled friend standing in the door way in the scarf he had given him, a blue shirt and black baggy jeans. Jack smile at the thought that Hiccup was wearing blue, Jack loved blue.

'Hey Hic! Hello Mr Haddock come in!' Jack said opening the door and standing aside for them to come in. Hiccup smiled and walked in, North came to the door.

'Hello Stoic! Would you like a drink? Come! We shall go meet friends!' North guided Mr haddock into the kitchen and Jack smirked at Hiccup.

'Wanna go upstairs?' Hiccup smiled and nodded. Jack flew past him dragging Hiccup by his hand to his bedroom. They sat on his bed and Jack was grinning.

'What?' Hiccup said chuckling a bit at Jacks face.

'I've got you something.' Jack pulled out a little wrapped box with a bow on it. Hiccup smiled. He took the box and began to un- wrap it. He opened it and saw a brown leather bracelet with a small metal dragon on it. Hiccup gasped at the beautiful charm.

'You like it?' Jack asked. He got his answer with a hug. Jack smiled at the embrace and held Hiccup tight. They pulled away and Hiccup felt dazed by the hug.

'Oh and I've got you something too!' Hiccup reached inside his pocket and pulled out a little sliver charm with a snowflake on it. He passed it to Jack and Jack smiled at him.

'It's awesome Hiccup.' Jack said, he put it on his necklace with his moon charm. Hiccup noticed it.

'What's that?' He asked curiously.

'Oh this?' He held the moon. 'It's just this necklace my parents gave me… it's the only think I have left of them.' Jack sighed and Hiccup was still and silent. 'It doesn't matter…'

'It- it's pretty.' Hiccup said _but not as pretty as you_ Hiccup thought. He blocked the thought out his mind. 'I've got you something else too.' Hiccup reached behind him and passed Jack a blue scarf, lighter than the one he gave Hiccup. It had very small patterns of snowflakes.

'Hiccup! This is so…pretty! You shouldn't have got me so much!' He said putting the scarf round his neck.

'You gave me yours so… I thought it was a perfect gift.' Hiccup said shrugging.

' It is… thank you Hiccup.' He gave him a hug. They both seemed to linger a bit. Like they didn't want it to end. But as everything good... it had to. They pulled away and Jack suddenly asked.

'How did you get that scar next to your lip?' Jack poked it and Hiccup laughed.

'Well I don't know…. Ever since I can remember I've had it.' Jack looked at him curiously and ran his fingers over it. Hiccup flinched a little but let Jack touch it. Jack was all of a sudden very close to Hiccup and when Jack noticed he sat back and blushed.

'So err… how did your date with Astrid go? I forgot to ask.' Jack avoided eye contact with him.

'Well we watched a film and then I walked her home… she said she just wanted to be friends. And the guys that beat me up saw I was walking with her so that's why they beat me.' Hiccup said rubbing his arm awkwardly. Jack felt happy that Astrid only wanted to be friends… he stopped the thought…. He shouldn't be… his friend got turned down… he should be upset.

'What? She turned you down!?' Jack asked and Hiccup nodded. 'How!? You're all….this!' Jack said looking Hiccup up and down and gesturing with his hands.

'You just gestured to all of me.' Hiccup blushed and smirked.

'Well yeah… you're sorta like awesome!' Jack said trying to hold back the compliments but they seemed to all slip out. Hiccup blushed more.

'I'm not awesome Jack...' He said looking away.

'Hiccup you are! You are so clever and you are the best artist I've ever met! You're so creative and kind and cute.' They all slipped out and Jack then went silent and rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously.

'Do you mean that?' Hiccup asked a little gob smacked that Jack thought so nicely of him. Jack nodded and pressed his lips together. They went silent.

'Errr… so I have a question.' Hiccup said crossing his legs on Jacks bed.

'Go ahead.' Jack said doing the same as Hiccup and facing him.

'Do I know everything about you or are you hiding things? Because you're pretty damn mysterious Mr Overland.' Hiccup said chuckling a bit.

'Oh… well I don't know… I have some secrets I guess.' Jack said shrugging. 'Do you?' Jack asked.

'Yeah some…' Hiccup said nodding. 'I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours?' Jack nodded in agreement. 'Well… I haven't told anyone this… but errr…. My dad gave me the scar.' Hiccup looked away and Jack leaned in a bit.

'What happened?'

'Errm… Well…. He errr… got angry when I was little and threw a beer bottle at me…..but I'm fine… I'm okay… and he said sorry… so we're fine.' Hiccup said not looking at Jack but down at the bed. Jack put his hand under Hiccups chin and made him face him.

'Hiccup I will never let anything happen to you. You know that right?' Hiccups eyes swelled with tears and he held them back with a sniff. Jack let go of Hiccup's face. 'So… what haven't you told me?' Jack paused. And rubbed his the back of his neck and hesitated.

'Well… err…. I've never had a girlfriend.' Hiccup looked at him and laughed. Jack glared. 'Jack! I was expecting something bad! Don't worry I haven't had one either.' Hiccup said still laughing. Jack laughed a bit and pushed him playfully causing Hiccup to roll back onto the bed laughing.

'Oh shut up freckles.' Jack said rolling his eyes and chuckling a bit. Hiccup wiped his eyes and sat up again. Then there was a moment of silence.

'Thanks Jack.' Hiccup said smiling.

'What for?' Jack asked curiously.

'For being there for me.' Hiccup smiled 'You got your arm broken and you beat up some guys for me. You even stayed overnight for me to wake up in the hospital.' Jack blushed and smiled.

'Well…you're welcome Hic. You mean a lot to me so I guess I feel like it's my job to.' Jack smiled showing his pearly white teeth. Hiccup felt dazed by the beautiful smile the boy gave him. 'Hey Hic want me to get some drinks for us?' Jack asked smirking.

'Jack you and alcohol don't mix!' Hiccup said referring to Jack tumbling around drunk.

'Hey! She kissed me!' Jack complained.

'I wasn't really referring to that… I was referring more to you tumbling everywhere… but yeah that's another example.' Hiccup said.

'Hiccup I didn't kiss her!' Jack complained again.

'Well she might have kissed you but you sure did kiss her back.' Hiccup said getting a little angry.

'Hic! I swear I didn't! I tried pushing her off!' Jack said raising his voice a little.

'Why? Why push off a pretty girl? Hm?' Hiccup asked being a little spiteful now. Jack darkened.

'Because…well…I-I… don't like girls.' Jack said hesitating a bit.

'You mean you still think they have cooties or something?' Hiccup laughed.

'Err… no. I don't like girls like that..' Jack said fiddling with his hands and looking down. Hiccup was silent. He knew what Jack meant. He felt happy but had no idea why.

'You're gay?' Hiccup asked not moving. Jack didn't look up and nodded. 'It's alright… I've had loads of times where I thought I was gay too.' Hiccup said not really thinking about what he was saying.

'You're bisexual?' Jack asked looking up.

'What's that?' Hiccup asked. He felt stupid for not knowing but his dad hadn't really given him the talk.

'You don't know? Well it's when someone likes boys and girls.' Jack explained.

'Oh... well I think so… I don't know.' Hiccup said rubbing his arm awkwardly. 'My dad would never approve.' Jack stepped forward a little.

'Well if he knew you loved the person and cared for them I'm sure he would be fine which ever gender you're with.' Jack said smiling at Hiccup.

'I doubt it…' Hiccup mumbled. 'You want to watch something? I rather not have this conversation.' Hiccup said bending down to look through the DVD's. Jack had a perfect view of Hiccups ass and he had to force himself to look away.

'Want do you want?' Hiccup asked looking through them. Jack was focusing on his ass and snapped out of it when Hiccup spoke, Jack noticed he had started to drool. 'Jack you still here?' Hiccup laughed.

'Oh yeah yeah yeah sorry errr... I don't mind.' Jack replied sitting on his bed. 'I have Avatar down there somewhere.' Jack said making himself comfy .Hiccup picked it up and passed it to Jack. Jack went over to the TV and put it in while Hiccup climbed onto Jacks bed. At first they sat a bit apart from each other. As the movie went on they seemed too have gotten closer and closer till Jack was leaning against Hiccup, with the back of Jack head leaning on Hiccups chest. Hiccup noticed that Jack had started snoring. He must have fallen asleep. He checked the time and noticed it was 1am, it was Christmas. Hiccup leant down and kissed Jack on the cheek and whispered 'Merry Christmas Jack.' Hiccup knew he was asleep so he slid from Jack and put the covers back over him. Hiccup made his way out of Jacks room and went down stairs. North told him his dad had already left. He headed back and gave out a small chuckle when he saw his dad sleeping on the coach and he went up to sleep. Hiccup had had a good Christmas Eve.

.

'Jack please it's like 2 am why are you outside my window!' Hiccup groaned, his voice sounding a little more nasally then usually because he had just woken up. He hobbled over to the window and Jack laughed at Hiccups hair. It was all messy and sticking up. Hiccup rolled his eyes an flatted it.

'What do you want Jack?' Hiccup asked crossing his arms.

'I've got something to show you! Follow me!' Jack climbed onto the roof with his almost healed arm. Hiccup rolled his eyes and tried to climb, Jack helped him up and put his crutch aside. Hiccup sat next to Jack and Jack watched the sky. Hiccup looked around and saw nothing. But then a beautiful burst of different colour lights appeared in a motion in the sky.

'Northern lights! Jack they're beautiful!' Hiccup said in excitement. The two teens watched the lights in the dark sky and would sometimes take quick glances at each other. They stopped after 20 minutes and Hiccup yawned.

'You wanna go to sleep?' Jack asked.

'Yeah but you're sleeping with me tonight, I don't want you falling down the tree, breaking your neck and getting blood on my garden.' Hiccup said sarcastically as Jack made his way onto the tree.

'Ha Ha and sure but I'm not sleeping on your floor.' Jack said helping Hiccup down.

'Alright but no snoring.' Hiccup said teasing. Jack helped Hiccup into the room and they both got in safely.

'I'm going for a shower, make yourself comfy.' Hiccup said hobbling into the bathroom with his clothes.

Jack nodded and fell back onto Hiccups bed. He daydreamed as he looked at Hiccups ceiling, he hummed a song to himself and all of a sudden heard Hiccup singing in the bathroom. Jack sat up and listened. He liked the song. He walked over to the bathroom door and listened. Hiccup wasn't a bad singer. Jack chuckled to himself. He walked back over to Hiccups bed and sat down on it. He thought about him and Hiccup. They had known each other for 2 months. They were each other's best friend. They would spend every day together, literally. They were so comfortable with each other. When they hugged they fit perfectly with each other. Jack then came to realisation that he had the biggest darn crush on Hiccup. He started to panic. He felt warm inside in a good way though. He heard Hiccup turn the shower off and Jack closed his eyes and tried to relax. He wouldn't ruin their friendship. It meant too much to him. But that was pretty hard when Hiccup came out the shower with just a towel around his waist. When Jack saw him he had to try to think of something else than Hiccups thin pale freckled body.

'So you wanna have a shower?' Hiccup asked walking over to his wardrobe and looking through his clothes. Jack shook his head. But then realised Hiccup was looking the other way.

'No I'm fine.' Jack said taking his hoodie off.

'Oh okay, you can go into the bathroom to change if you like, here's some Pj bottoms you left here.' Hiccup threw some at Jack. They had been over to each other's houses so much that bits of their things were left in each other's bedrooms all the time. Jack alked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He wasn't ugly, he knew that. He had very weird hair but people seemed to like it. He had blue eyes with spots of hazel dotted in them. Jack thought about Hiccup being bisexual, the thought of Hiccup actually liking Jack had been playing on his mind. Jack thought about how happy it would make him if he found out Hiccup liked him. He brushed it off and got changed. He walked back into the room and quickly shut it when Hiccup gave a yelp and Jack saw pale skin. Jacks face and body went warm. He hadn't seen anything but he sorta wish he had. Lots of images flew into Jacks mind and he tried to stop them so he wouldn't get a little too warm…

Jack knocked this time and Hiccup yelled 'Yeah come in.' Jack walked in awkwardly with just PJ bottoms on as usual and Hiccup was wearing boxes and a shirt. Jack climbed into bed and Hiccup shortly joined him after he went to brush his teeth. To anyone else it would have been a little weird but Jack and Hiccup had gotten use to cuddling with each other in the covers, it was just their way of showing each other they cared. And they were both okay with that. Of course North or Stoic would get angry when they found them in the same bed and Jack usually shirtless but they had explained and they had gotten use to the boys being over at each other's houses a lot. Stoic obviously hated much more than North did, Stoic would shout at Hiccup and tell him not to be gay and tell him it was wrong and each time Hiccup would tell him he wasn't and that Jack was just another guy. Which was _mostly _true.

'Jack?' Hiccup whispered to the half asleep teen. Jack groaned and didn't opened his eyes.

'Yeah?'

'You asleep?' Hiccup whispered.

'I'm not now…' Jack whined.

'Oh good.' Hiccup paused. 'You know when we go off to university? Will we ever see each other again? I mean like… we only have this year left.' Hiccup said and Jack opened his eyes. And looked at Hiccup.

'Hiccup I'll come see every day, I'll walk if I have to.' Jack spoke to Hiccup in a smooth calming tone and wrapped his arms around him tight so that their legs and stomachs were touching. Hiccup went tense because of how close they were but soon relaxed.

'You promise?' Hiccup said holding Jacks hand. Jack put his pinky out and intertwined it with Hiccups. Hiccup did the same.

'I pinky promise.' Jack laughed. Hiccup snuggled into Jack and smiled. Jack held him close and put his chin on top of Hiccups head. They both soon fell to sleep to the sound of each other's breathing.

**Hope you liked this one guys! I have a lot more chapters to do! Remember to favorite and give a review! :) it's much appreciated. **


	7. Someone New

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Someone new joins the story! It's much longer than the other ones. **

Hiccup and Jack were as close as two guys could get, the past few months had gone quick. Jack was always there for Hiccup even when Hiccup had told his dad that he was bisexual.

'No son of mine is gay!' Stoic roared. Stoic was almost pacing the room.

'Dad I'm bisexual not gay!' Hiccup explained. He didn't know how to make him understand when he wouldn't even listen to what he tried to tell him.

'You're a disgrace to the family name!' Stoic ranted. Hiccup already thought that of himself.

'Dad please listen to me!' Hiccup moved closer almost crying. He was almost begging.

'Is this because of Jack? You're spending too much time with him!' Hiccup got angry at the remark.

'No Dad! It's not because of him!' Hiccup stood on his tip toes trying to make himself look big.

'This is not you Hiccup!' He was still pacing the room, swinging his arms about.

'Yes it is! For once in your fucking life will you just listen to me!' Hiccup shoved his fathers arm to try to make him face Hiccup and Stoic shoved him to the floor. He hit it with a thud and tears started to well up in his eyes.

'You are not my son.' Stoic left the house and Hiccup heard the car drive out of the driveway.

Hiccup ran upstairs and punched the wall making his knuckles bleed. He collapsed on the floor, bring his legs close to his chest and crying into his arms. After a while he heard the window creek open. Hiccup looked up and saw his best friend standing next to the window looking at him with blue eyes. Jack walked to Hiccup and sat across from him and crossed his legs.

'Hiccup what's wrong?' Jacks voice was calm and gentle. Hiccup looked at Jack with red eyes and sobbed into his own arms when blue met green. Jack scooted closer and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Jack would whisper soothing comments while rubbing Hiccups back in circular motions. Hiccup was silent for a while but then finally looked up.

'I told my dad I'm bisexual and he hates me.' Hiccup sobbed back into his arms again. Jack took a breath in. He pulled Hiccup on to his lap, Hiccup straddled Jacks waist and Jack let the boy cry into his chest.

'He doesn't hate you Hiccup… he's just worried that's all.' Jack said stroking Hiccups hair gently.

'He does Jack. He pushed me to the ground and said I wasn't his son!' Hiccup had tears running down his face and Jack wanted to cry. The hurt on Hiccups face wounded him. But he held back the tears for Hiccups sake.

'Hiccup sometimes people say things they don't mean because they don't understand things, that's all.' Jack said to Hiccup who was straddling Jacks legs with tears running down to his chin.

'You should have seen the way he looked at me. He hates me Jack.' Hiccup cried into Jacks chest, making his hoodie damp. Jack paused for a moment.

'Sometimes the world can seem like a horrible and mean place, like there's no light in the dark but believe me when I say to you that it will get better as long as you want it to.' Jack thought about the words before he had spoken them, they were the right words. Jack knew they were. Hiccup lifted his head and smiled. Jack smiled back and hugged him.

'You're the best you know that Jack?' Hiccup said into Jacks hoodie. They pulled apart.

'I know.' Jack smirked and Hiccup rolled his eyes. And they started laughing. 'See you're laughing! There's the light.' Jack said smiling genuinely. Hiccup loved Jacks smile it was full of hope and that's exactly what Hiccup needed.

.

'Jack why do you hang around with that kid?' Daniel Pitch asked Jack as he opened up his locker. Daniel had become 'friends' with Jack since they sat next to each other in R.E. Jack didn't particularly like him but he had put up with him because Daniel had taken a liking to him, Jack didn't have the heart to be nasty to him. Daniel was mean and a bully, but he was still nice at times so Jack put up with him in R.E. Daniel and he had it next so Jack was sorting out his locker while Daniel waited for him.

'Because he's my best friend.' Jack said putting books into his locker.

'Why? I mean he's a little weird.' Daniel said waiting for Jack to finish in his locker. Jack didn't like were Daniel was going with this.

'Because he is and what do you mean a little weird?' Jack asked in a cold defensive voice.

'Well look at him! He's obviously a faggot.' Daniel said chuckling a bit. Jack put the last book into his locker and slammed it. He turned to Daniel and gave him one last cold look before Jack punched Daniel in the face, hard.

'Don't ever talk about Hiccup like that again.' Jack spat. Jack looked around, everyone was looking. And then a teacher came running. Oh fucking great.

.

Jack walked out of the headmaster's office and Hiccup was waiting for him. Jack smiled and Hiccup rolled his eyes and gave him a grin.

'Jack why was I told you punched a guy in the face?' Hiccup asked as they walked down the hall shoulder by shoulder. It was after last lesson and Hiccup had waited for Jack was at least 10 minutes so the school was empty.

'Maybe because I did.' Jack laughed. Hiccup rolled his eyes again. 'How bad is he?' Jack asked looking a little worried.

'He has a bloody nose and it's possibly broken.'

'Ouch…' Jack chuckled.

'Why did you punch him anyway?' Hiccup asked crossing his arms. Jack stiffened as they walked down the hall and threw the school doors.

'Ah… it's nothing important.' Jack said. He didn't want to hurt Hiccup and tell him that Daniel had called him a faggot so he decided to leave it.

''Oh come on Jack, I know you too well to believe you just punched that guy in the face for 'nothing important'.'' Hiccup said chuckling a bit as they left the school grounds.

'Lets just leave it Hic.' Jack went all serious and Hiccup didn't like it. He playfully pushed Jack. And Jack smirked and pushed him back. They carried on pushing each other till Hiccup pushed Jack a little too hard and Jack fell to the floor.

'Oh god Jack I'm so sorry.' Hiccup put out his hand to help his friend up and Jack took it pulling him down onto the grass and pinning him down.

'I win.' Jack said smirking. Hiccup pulled a tongue at him and they chuckled for a bit. They went silent and stared at each other, blue met green and they didn't look away. Jack leaned in a bit. Their noses were very close and Hiccup could feel Jacks breath on him. Hiccup looked away, awkwardly.

'Errr… You gonna let me up?' Hiccup asked awkwardly. Jack apologised and cursed to himself… he wouldn't let his hormones get the best of him. He then helped Hiccup up to his feet. They started walking again. They walked to their houses side by side, their hands sometimes brushing but neither of them would take their hands away.

They got to their houses. And they waved each other goodbye. They had been silent walking home but not in an uncomfortable manner. They had gotten over the awkward silences and quiet walks.

.

Stoic had cooled off a while ago. He was cold with Hiccup but it could have been worse. He tried to not sleepover at Jacks house lately so that Stoic wouldn't have another rant at him. Jack understood, but would still sneak over to just say hi.

Hiccup was lying on his bed when he got a text.

**Hey Hiccup, sorry we haven't talked much. I heard what Snotlout and his friend did to you! I'm so sorry! Could we see each other tomorrow?** **– Astrid **

Hiccup was glad he and Astrid were on good terms, she was a really cool person and a good friend. He texted her back.

**It's okay! Don't worry about it. Why don't we go to the coffee shop down the road from me? – Hic**

A few moments later she texted back.

**Yeah sure! I'll come to your house at about 12? And we'll walk there? See you there x – Astrid **

Hiccup put his phone on his bedside table and smiled. He really liked Astrid, as a friend of course. He got up and looked at his clock it was 10pm. He waked over to his window and opened the curtains. He climbed out and sat on the roof. It wasn't snowing anymore, it had melted a while ago. He was warmer but still cold. Hiccup looked around at the dark street. He saw Jacks bedroom light on and the curtains open. Jack was sitting on his window sill looking out the window. He hadn't seen Hiccup. Hiccup chuckled to himself. Jack opened the window and sat on it. He looked upset. Jack was swinging his legs and looking down. His hands in his hoodie pockets. Jack looked up. He saw that he was staring at the moon. Tears were running down his face. Hiccups heart felt like it was breaking. He wanted to go over and hug him but instead he watched.

Jack wiped his eyes and looked up at the moon. He missed his family. He missed his sister. He missed playing hopscotch with her and making her laugh. He missed his mother's beautiful shot brown hair that made her face look even prettier. He missed his jolly father teasing him and making a joke out of nothing. He missed the love. Sure… North loved him but it was different. North and his relationship was the sort of loved that was forced upon you. Jack really did love his adoptive father but it wasn't the same. He felt love when he was with Hiccup. He didn't feel alone or invisible when he was with Hiccup. He really loved him but just wasn't sure which way. Well he knew but he didn't want to ruin anything so Jack ignored the feeling, hoping it would go away.

Jack was taken out of his thoughts when he saw the freckled teen sitting on the roof. Hiccup hadn't noticed Jack had seen him. _Had Hiccup been watching me? _Jack thought.

Jack slipped back instead and closed the windows. He shut the curtains and after a few moments peeped through them and saw Hiccup shutting his windows. Jack watched Hiccup walk over to his wardrobe and get clothes out. He put them on his bed and Hiccup started to take his shirt off. _Fuck… Jack look away… Jack look away… _Jack didn't look away and watched as Hiccup flung his shirt off revealing his pale freckled skin, it was dotted with tiny freckles. He was lean and not as skinny as Jack had thought. Jack's stomach flipped and his face went warm. _Jack look away, now!_ He wanted to touch is skin so much. _Look away! _Hiccup started to unbuckle his belt. _For fuck sake Jack look away! _Jack saw Hiccups trousers fall and Jack shut the curtains quickly.

Jack walked to his bed and fell on it. Jack felt his body get warm. Lots of images came into his mind… all involving Hiccup. Images of Hiccups freckled body under his passed his mind and Jack's whole body felt like electric was going through it. Jack cursed and buried his face in his pillow. This was going to be a lot more difficult than Jack thought.

.

**Hiccups POV**

I woke up and rolled over to check the time on my phone.

_11.45am_

_Shit. _

Astrid was going to be here soon! I got up and ran into the shower. I got ready and started to dry my hair when I heard a knock on my door. I put on my hoodie and ran down stairs. My dad had beat me to it.

'Oh hello Astrid.'

'Hello Mr Haddock, Is Hiccup here?' I pushed past my dad in the doorway and pulled Astrid down the street. My dad waved.

Astrid laughed when she saw my hair was half wet.

'I woke up late okay.' I said rolling my eyes.

'Ah alright, so I wanted to apologise for my ex.' Astrid said as we walked down the street.

'Its okay, Jack pretty much saved me from them so it's okay.' I said smiling.

'Oh.' Astrid smirked and gave me suggestive eyes.

'What?' I said annoyed.

'How're you and him? If you know what I mean.' Astrid said nudging me and winking. My face went red.

'We're just friends Astrid.' She winked again. We got to the café and sat down at a small table next to the window.

'So do you like him?' Astrid asked grinning. My face went even redder… if it was possible. 'Oh my god you do!' She squealed and the waitress came over.

'What would you two lovely children like?' The women asked.

'Could I have a cup of hot chocolate please?' I asked.

'Make that two.' Astrid said. The waitress walked off.

'Hiccup you have to tell him.' Astrid insisted.

'I haven't even said if I like him or not Astrid!' I said crossing my arms. I looked around and saw a few people from our school around. 'Astrid… I think people are gonna get the wrong impression of us…'

She looked around 'Oh yeah, don't worry. Try to ignore it.' She said smiling when the waitress put our drinks on the table. I took a sip and she did too.

'Hiccup you've got whip cream on your cheek you dooff.' She wiped it with her sleeve.

'Thanks.' I took another sip.

'So have you kissed?' Astrid asked with a large smirk.

'I still haven't admitted that I like him.' I said not realising what I just said.

'HA! You do!' She smirked and drank her drink. We went silent and we drank your hot chocolates.

'Do you think he has a big penis?' I chocked on my drink. Was she being serious!? Astrid laughed, holding her gut like it was hurting from the laughter. I had never thought about it before actually…_Wait no! I'm not thinking about this. _I couldn't help but laugh.

'Astrid!' I yelled feeling embarrassed. She just laughed her ass off. I joined in and we were almost crying with laughter by the end of it.

.

I liked spending time with Astrid. I could finally talk to someone about me liking Jack. Aster wouldn't like it if he knew I liked Jack so I kept it quiet. I had told Aster I was bisexual and he was cool with it. That's what I really loved about Aster, even though I was a talking fishbone he still hung out with me and beat up whoever tried anything. He weren't best friends but we were pretty close. Jack and Aster had gotten use to each other's company, they even had conversations without strangling each other.

I sat in class chewing on the end of my pen when a new pupil came in. I looked up and he was in the front of the class and the teacher was introducing him. He had tanned skin and longish black hair. He wore black clothing and had the fiercest green eyes I had ever seen. He looked around the class and smiled at me… well I think he was. I gave him a smile back. He walked over and sat next to me. He smiled again and pulled out his books. I started on my work and he did the same. He would sometimes glance over at what I was doing and turn his head in curiosity. When the lesson was over I packed my things together and I bucked up the courage to talk to the black haired boy.

'Hey… I'm Hiccup.' I put out my hand and he looked at it. He smiled but didn't shake it.

'I'm Toothless.' When he spoke his face lit up like a cats. He was rather cute. His voice was normal and soft.

'That's an odd name, but I can't say anything…' I chuckled and he did too. We walked out of class together and Jack was waiting for me outside. His face lit up when he saw me and it dropped when he saw I was walking with Toothless.

'Hey Hiccup, who's this?' Jack asked standing a little closer to my side as we all walked through the corridor.

'Jack this is Toothless, Toothless this is Jack.' Jack smirked and put out his hand, Toothless again looked at it and but this time didn't smile.

'Hey.' Toothless replied. I felt tension between the two but I decided to ignore it. We approached the school gates and Toothless waved goodbye to me. When he was gone Jack suddenly turned to me.

'You like him don't you.' Jack was smirking but it was a forced smirk.

'What? I just met him! And besides he isn't my type.' I said pushing Jack away playfully. He grinned and pushed me back.

'Oh so what is your type?' Jack went a little serious but didn't stop grinning. I blushed and held one of my bag straps tight.

'Well… It depends what gender I guess…' I said, well actually it was more of a whisper.

'Okay what sorta guys are you into?' Jack asked smirking.

'Hmm…Why you interested?' I said sarcastically… I think I meant it sarcastically…He blushed. 'Well actually I don't really have a type… If I like them than I like them.' I smiled and he nodded.

'So you don't like Toothless?' Jack asked again.

'No Jack I don't like Toothless, I mean he seems great but I don't think I would go for him.' I smiled and Jack grinned again. 'Do _you_ like Toothless?' I asked chuckling a bit.

'Nope, I'm not too sure about that guy he seems deadly..' Jack said making his eyes turn into slits. I laughed.

'Jack he's as deadly as a kitten.' I said rolling my eyes.

'I don't know Hiccup he's pretty weird looking.'

'Yeah but you are too.' I said chuckling.

'You just go for the weird looking ones don't you freckles.' He said ruffling my hair. I blushed. Something about Jacks touch made shivers down my spine.

'I do not! I just find those sort if people more interesting.' I said crossing my arms. We got to our houses and Jack turned to me.

'Well see you Hic, do you think your dad will let me come round for your birthday?' Jack asked. It startled me, how did he know my birthday was in two days!

'How did you find out?! I try to avoid that day.' I said sighing.

'Aster. And why? I mean you get presents and stuff!' Jack said like an excited child.

'Well because that was the day all this happened and I just don't think it's worth celebrating.' I gestured to myself.

'Hiccup you're great okay? You don't have to celebrate it too much. I'll come round Friday night after school and we'll have our own party, alright?' Jack said smiling, god why did he make me feel so good. He made all the bad feelings go away.

'Alright.' I said waving at him while I walked to my door. I turned around one last time and so did Jack.

'See ya freckles!' Jack shouted, I laughed and entered the house with a smile on my face.

.

The next day was…err…fun? I got to know Toothless better and I found out that he loves dragons as much as I do. He was quiet but Jack tried to bring him out of his shell. Which wasn't the best idea. Jack wasn't exactly… patient with getting to know people. So Jack flung a lot of questions at him.

'Why did you move?'

'Parents split up.'

'Got any siblings?'

'A baby brother.'

'Is your hair natural that colour?'

'Yes.'

'Are those contacts?'

'No.'

'Why do you wear so much black?'

'It's my favourite colour.'

'Are you gay?'

'Jack! That's enough.' I said stopping him from interrogating the guy. Jack rolled his eyes and Toothless looked thankful. I smiled at him and Jack glared.

'So where did you use to live?' I asked as we all sat in the hall eating. I sat next to Toothless while Jack faced me. Tooth was eating a fish he had bought, Jack was eating cookies and I was eating a chicken sandwich.

'I use to live in the UK actually, on a small isle called Anglesey. But my parents split and I'm living with my mum.' I looked at Toothless…he had ate all of his fish.

'So why didn't you stay with your dad?' Jack asked. I don't know if Jack meant that in a mean way or was just curious.

'He err… well… he's not a good guy.' Toothless said looking away, there was obviously more to it than that but I decided not to question him and I gave Jack a look not to too. 'So how long have you guys been together?' Toothless asked, he looked to me to Jack. I felt my face heat up when I realised what he meant.

'We're not-'

'He's not-'

'We don't-'

'Oh okay! Sorry I just thought… because well… you guys are really close and you give each other that look….' Toothless said mumbling a bit. I tried not to look at Jack but when we did we both looked quickly away. I think I saw a faint shade of pink on his cheeks.

'What look?' Jack asked curiously. The bell rang and Toothless quickly got up. I did too.

'Well better get going. See you two tomorrow!' Toothless said walking to his lesson. Jack huffed. Jack and I were alone and we walked to English together, shoulder by shoulder. And again our hands would brush but I didn't want to pull it away, something made me hold it. He looked shocked at the touch and I was about to pull my hand away when he laced his fingers with mine. He smiled at me and we walked to English.

.

The rest of the day was boring, Jack got easily bored in English and would draw things on his hand or mine. I didn't mind though, they were quite artistic. He drew a little blue flower on mine and I laughed. It was pretty.

'You wear the bracelet I got you?' Jack whispered with a smirk dancing across his lips. I blushed a bit.

'Well yeah… you got it for me and well I like it.' I said shrugging. Jack smiled and showed me that he was wearing the snowflake charm on his necklace still. _He probably just forgot to take it off…._

'I like the one you got me better.' Jack grinned and turned when the teacher spoke. Something about Jack wearing the charm made his insides warm and fuzzy. English ended pretty quickly, Jack and I started walking to Health when we saw loads of girls handing out posters. They shoved one against mine and Jacks chest. The poster said;

**Year 11's Valentines Prom14****th**** of February!**

**£10 for one ticket! **

**Starts at 9.30pm! **

Hiccup stared at the poster. Oh god… this meant he would have to get a date and get a suit and blahblahblah… Hiccup groaned and Jack chuckled.

'Proms not your thing?' Jack asked chuckling.

'I don't mind them…. It's just hard to get a date when I'm a talking fishbone…' I mumbled. Jack chuckled and slipped his hand into mine, supportively of course. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back.

'Nah you're great, you'll get one.' Jack said bumping my shoulder with his.

'That's easy for you so say… you've got a queue of girls wanting to go with you!' I gestured to the group of girls giggling when Jack passed them. Jack shrugged.

'I would rather not.' Jack said looking at the girls. Well Jack had said before he was gay… so maybe he wanted to go with a guy.

'Then why don't you go with a guy? I'm sure there's a few guys wanting to go with you.' I said smiling.

'Know of any?' He smirked, I rolled my eyes and chuckled. 'Well why don't we?'

'What?'

'Go to the prom together?' He asked, my face felt like it was growing warm.

'Oh…' I was shocked. He had probably like 40 guys and girls wanting to go to prom with him and he wanted to go with me? My palms got sweaty and I felt nervous for some reason.

'Of friends of course...' Jack finished when I didn't responded the way he may have want me too.

'Sure, but you have to ask me!' I said grinning ear to ear. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

'You're really going to make me do this aren't you?' I nodded and smirked. We stopped walking down the corridor and he went on one knee and took my hand in his. I laughed.

'Hiccup Haddock would you do me the honour in being my date to the prom?' He smiled and I couldn't help but laugh. I jumped into his arms and he swung me around and while I said yes. We got a few nasty comments, whistles and strange looks but we couldn't have cared less because we were laughing our heads off.

**Hope you liked that one guys! I was thinking about having Toothless and Aster date? Or maybe bring Toothina into it? Tell me what you think!:) The reviews, favourites and follows mean a lot guys! So thank you! x**


	8. Getting naked on Hiccups Birthday

**You guys are all amazing for the reviews! Hope you like this one! and please let me know if you want me to write any other stories or any other couple you ship! thanks everyone! enjoy! x**

**Hiccups POV**

I was woken up by Jack….again. He sat on my bed and poked my cheek. I was awake put didn't want to open my eyes because I was having such a wonderful sleep.

'Hiccup….Hiccup….Hiccup…wakkkkkeee up!' Jack whispered into a shout. I opened my eyes, it was still dark. Oh god must he really wake me at this hour. 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HICCUP!' I jumped up and put my hand on his mouth.

'Shhhhh! My dad will hear you!' Jack rolled his eyes and licked my hand. 'Ew.' I rubbed the saliva on his cheek. He smirked. I then realised I was on him. I got off him and sat down. My cheeks burnt red… I had to stop ending up on him…. 'Wait…what time is it?'

'It's 12.08am, I wanted to be the first to say Happy Birthday.' Jack said crossing his legs like a 6 year old on my bed. As soon as I heard 12.08am I climbed back into bed and shot him a glare. I pulled the covers up to my neck and put my face under the cover. I then felt someone else get into the bed.

'Jack you do realise if my dad finds you in here….again…he's going to flip!' I said to Jack as he faced me under the darkness of the covers.

'Don't worry, I'll hide if I hear him.' Jack said moving close to me. I felt nervous, I couldn't see Jacks facial expression so I didn't know what to do. But I took this as an opportunity to hold his hand without feeling his smirk on me. He was as cold as ever, but I didn't pull my hand back. I liked his touch, it sent waves of electric down my spine. A moment later he laced his fingers with mine. I moved my body closer and I felt his free hand move under my neck. I didn't move, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him. I could feel his body now. My chest pressed against his and I intertwined our legs. I didn't know if this was how friends were supposed to sleep in the same bed together…. But I kinda liked it and if I'm honest part of my wanted more, but I controlled myself.

'Hiccup you awake?' We hadn't said a word till Jack asked that. I decided to pretend I was asleep. He moved my hair out of my face. His fingers felt like electric on my skin. 'Happy Birthday Hiccup.' I then felt his lips on my forehead. Why was he kissing my forehead!? I felt myself turning red but I tried to relax. I then realised Jack had gone to sleep. The kiss made me smile… which shouldn't have. It should have made me curl up in disgust. But I liked it… and I caught myself thinking about Jack actually kissing me on the lips. My body felt warm. I tried to sleep, I eventually did… but it took a while.

.

I woke up to Jack wrapped around me, I chuckled to myself. Jack always seemed excited and energetic… but now he seemed so peaceful. It was nice seeing him like that. His hair was in his face a little and it was messy. His cheeks were a light pink and his mouth was open a little. I looked over to see it was 8am. I needed to get ready and so did Jack. I shook him a little saying Jack and he buried his face in my chest.

'Jack come on we have to get up.' I pulled out of his grasp and was about to get off the bed when he pulled me back in, making me fall on to the bed. He grinned.

'Can't we just sleep? It is your birthday Hic.' Jack said groaning.

'I still have to go to school Jack.' I got up and pulled out some clothes from my wardrobe. I looked over and Jack was getting dressed, he was facing the other way so I only saw his bum. I quickly turned away_. Oh god… I just saw Jack partly naked. He has such a cute- _NO! Stop with the thoughts Hiccup! I mentally slapped myself and walked to the bathroom. I got dressed, brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. When I got out Jack was falling to sleep again on my bed. He had gotten changed and was lying down.

'Come on Jack we've got to go!'

Jack jolted up and said 'I'M AWAKE.' He partly shouted and I laughed.

'Come on lazy lets go.' I said grabbing my hoodie and putting it on. Jack got up and followed behind me. When we got down stairs my dad was sitting down eating breakfast, he noticed us and glared a little at Jack but shrugged it off. He had got used to him appearing in the house. Jack more or less lived here and it was the same with me being at his house.

'Happy Birthday son!' He walked over and gave me a hug. I felt like I couldn't breathe but I liked that my dad actually hugged me for once. He let me go and smiled. He bought something from behind his back and gave it to me. It was a book. It was brown and thick, the pages looked old.

'I know that we don't talk about your mother much… but this is her old sketch book. It's not completely full… I thought maybe you would like to draw in it. And look at some of the things she drew.' He mumbled his words a little, his eyes went watery and if Jack wasn't there than I'm sure he would have cried. I smiled and took the book.

'Thanks dad.' I smiled again, I honestly felt amazing for having something from my mother so in my hands. 'Well we're late, we you later dad!' I said as I pushed back out the door. We walked out and I heard my dad yell.

'Love you son!' My heart felt warm, he had never said that since my mother was alive. It made me want to cry but I held it in because Jack was there. Jack had kept silent the whole way to school, till he said 'So I was thinking… I haven't really got you the best gift… but I wanted to give it to you tonight…. And because it's not that good I thought it would be fair if I took you somewhere.' When we entered the school.

I think I stared at him, I was in shock! He wanted to take me somewhere! For my birthday!

'Aw Jack you don't have to take me out anywhere! It's fine!' I said smiling and blushing a bit.

'Yes I do! Now do you want to go see a movie or something?' He asked rubbing the back of his neck. I then realized… me and jack… in a dark room….sitting together… inches apart….

I went tense but soon shook the thought off.

'Yeah sure.' I said smiling 'What's film?'

'I was thinking we could just see what's on when we get there?' He said as we walked down the corridor.

'Okay! See you after school at the front?' I said as I opened the door to my class. Jack smiled and nodded.

'See you Hiccup! And happy birthday!' I heard him say down the hall. I really loved how today was going.

.

I sat down next to Aster and he smiled at me. 'Happy Birthday mate!' He said nudging my side. I smiled and we got our things out and placed them on the table waiting or the teacher to come in. But before the teacher arrived Toothless walked in he noticed I was sitting with someone else so he sat in front of us. He turned around and wished me a happy birthday.

'Thanks, so you liking Berk?' I asked as he sat down. Toothless cleared his throat.

'Yeah it's really cool, the weather isn't too bad either. Which is good.' Toothless smiled and looked over at Aster. 'I'm Toothless, I know it's a weird name. It's more of an old nickname really.' Toothless chuckled and put out his hand. Aster was silent for once and shook his hand. I was surprised of how silent Aster was throughout the lesson. I made a metal note to ask him later that day. When the lesson finished we all got our things together and headed out the door. Jack was waiting like always and he lit up and again his face dropped when he saw me and Toothless laughing about something silly. He joined us and the four of us headed out the front door of the school. I talked to Aster asked about what I was doing tonight and Jack told him.

'Oh really mate? Well I've got to make a jump. Have fun on your date you little ankle biters!' He teased as he walked off. Toothless walked with us a bit and I could tell Jack didn't want him there, which I was still confused about.

'So how do you know Aster?' Toothless asked me.

'He and I have been friends since we were really little and I guess he got used to my uselessness.' I chuckled. Toothless joined me laughing while Jack rolled his eyes.

'You're not useless Hiccup, far from it actually.' Toothless said nudging me.

'Oh get a room why don't you…' Jack mumbled. I giggled a little bit (a manly one of course) Toothless caught on and said bye and left with a wave. I waved back and glared at Jack.

'Jack what is your problem with Toothless?' I asked as we walked. He gulped and rubbed the back of his neck.

'I have no problem with him… he just reminds me of a cold blooded reptile is all.' Jack said bluntly. I chuckled.

'Jack…he's not even close.' I said rolling my eyes and pushing Jack playfully.

'Whatever… now before you insist on paying, I am and you have no say in it…' Jack said smirking a tiny bit. And by smirking a tiny bit, I mean he was resisting not smiling. I guess he really didn't like Toothless.

'You really are serious on this being a date aren't you goofball.' I said nudging his side as we entered the cinema. Jack blushed and because he did I went a shade of crimson. We walked to the stand and got our popcorn and drinks and then looked at what was on. Jack wanted to watch Frozen so I went along with it. When we entered the room it was dark and we sat in the back. Jack got excited like a little child which was ador- _No hiccup…stop…he is a friend… just a friend… yup…a friend…_

The movie started and I would say I enjoyed it, it was good and I could tell Jack loved it. Half way through the movie, mine and Jacks hands met in the popcorn. He smiled at me, god he didn't know what that smile did to me. We pulled our hands away and went back to watching the movie.

**Jacks POV**

When we pulled our hands away I couldn't help but stare at Hiccup the rest of the evening. I thought in detail about his facial features as I watched him the cinema. He didn't noticed thank god… but when he looked at me I quickly went back to the movie.

The movie ended and Hiccup started picking up some of the rubbish around us. I got up and put my hand out to help him up. I didn't notice till we were leaving the cinema that I hadn't pulled my hand away. I started to worry about the people giving us weird looks. So I let go. Hiccup looked at me and I hinted to a group of elderly women sniggering at us. Hiccup blushed and we walked down the street.

'So how has your birthday been so far?' I asked smirking.

'This has been the best birthday I've had since my mom…' Hiccup looked away. Tears gathered up in the corner of his eyes. Squeezed his shoulder and he looked at me and gave me a half smile.

'You want to talk about it?' I asked and he thought for a brief second.

'Not right now, let's just have fun.' Hiccup said giving a weak smile.

'Well… _fun_ is my middle name!' I said putting my arm around Hiccups shoulders, pulling him closer to me while we walked down the street.

'Oh really? So what did you have in mind?' I smirked and Hiccup gulped.

'It's a surprise… but it'll be fun. Trust me.' I winked at him and he looked very worried.

'Your definition of fun… is a lot different than mine Mr _fun.' _I smirked and chuckled I lead Hiccup down a little rock road and told him to close his eyes. He did after a while and I guided him down.

'Okay open them.' Hiccup opened his eyes and looked at me confused.

'A beach?' He asked. 'Why a beach?' I started taking my clothes off and Hiccup went crimson. 'JACK WHY ARE YOU STRIPPING!?'

I stopped, I only had my trousers on. I smirked at him and he knew what I had planned.

'NO. Jack nope.. no…. I'm not… nope….don't look at me like that….no….It's freezing!' Hiccup said shaking his head.

'Oh come on Hiccup!'

'No Jack I'm not skinny dipping at 11pm in the freezing cold!' Hiccup crossed his arms. I started to unbutton my pants and I think I saw Hiccup blush in the darkness.

'Come on this would be a great story to tell our kids one day.' I half mumbled the 'our'.

'What was that?' Hiccup asked curiously.

'Oh nothing, now strip.' I said taking my trousers off. He looked away.

'Jack…'

'Hiccup come on! I promise never to bug you again to do anything.' I said walking over to him and turning him around. His face was crimson and he sighed.

'Okay…fine-'

'YES! Now take your clothes off and I'll meet you in the water.' I ran to the water and took my underwear off before getting in. I had to resist not watching Hiccup strip. But the cold water distracted me. I heard someone get in the water and I looked over. No one was there.

'I swear someone was-' I was cut off by Hiccup pushing me fully into the water. I was freezing. Hiccup was crying laughing. So I splashed water at him and he stopped. He did the same. We kept soaking each other with water till he pushed me in it again.

'You are so going to get it!' He gulped and ran through the water. I chased him and it didn't take me too long to grab him. He gasped when my arms went around his waist and I threw him in the water. He got up and his hair was in his face.

I laughed and moved his hair out of his eyes. He grinned up at me. I just then noticed how close I was to him. I looked down for second and saw his pale skin. He had small freckles covering his shoulders and a few on his chest but not many. His nipples were hard form the cold and the water went up to his hips. His stomach was flat but a healthy flat and I could see his V lines. Water was dripping down his wet body and well Hiccup was hot… really hot. He noticed I was checking him out and he went red.

I noticed I had gotten close to him. Our naked bodies were a few inches apart. I couldn't help but feel his skin. I traced my hand up his arm to his shoulders down to his chest and then resting on his hips. He didn't move. I kept nearly saying something but I couldn't make any words. I was very close to his face now and I traced my hand over all the freckles I could see.

'Jack…?' He asked, looking a little afraid. 'What are you doing?'

'Just counting your freckles…' I said pulling my hand away. When I did he stepped closer to me. I want to say I blushed because of completely innocent things… but it was kind of very hard for a hormonal teenage guy not to get a little turned on by the fact that his best friend and crush was naked and like 1cm away from him.

Hiccup brushed my fringe out of my face and rested his hands around my neck. Making his body press against me. I felt his…err… well.. yeah… you know on mine and we both pulled apart, party yelping and partly moaning. I had no idea what to do… this was down right wrong.

'S-sorry..' Hiccup said rubbing his neck. He was red as a tomato and so was I.

'It's-it's okay…' I said looking away.

'D-do you want to get back?' He asked. 'It's pretty late.'

I nodded and I told him I would let him go get dressed before I did so he could have some privacy. When he was done he shouted to me and he turned away for me to get dressed. When I was finished we started to walk to our houses. In silence…

When we got there I turned to Hiccup.

'So did you have a good birthday?' I asked still blushing from the incident.

'Yeah it was great.' Hiccup hugged me, I was surprised but I hugged him back. 'Thank you Jack.' And I remembered I still had his birthday present. I pulled away from him and reached into my back pocket.

'I still have your present!' I took it out and Hiccup unfolded the paper. 'It's not much but it took me a while and I'm pretty proud if it… I know you're a much better art-'I was cut off by Hiccup giving me another hug and pulling away again quickly.

'It's great Jack.' Hiccup said smiling at me and looking down at the picture I had drawn of him that first art lesson we had together.

'I even signed it… I mean if I become famous and all…' I said smirking.

Hiccup grinned and rolled his eyes. 'I've got to go, thanks snowflake.' He said walked to his house.

'Hey Hiccup?' I shouted and he turned around.

'Yeah Jack?' He shouted.

'Goodnight!' I shouted and he gave me one of his perfect smiles and headed for his door. Yup it was official I was in love with my best friend.

.

**Aster POV**

When I got home I could help but think about that new guy. Hiccup seemed to like him. Maybe even in another way. The thought sent my veins cold. I didn't know why.

I wanted to speak to the guy, he seemed really cool. I found myself wanting to know more about this guy. I mean in sorta mates way. I'm no homo but he's a pretty attractive guy. I liked his hair a lot, dark hair and bright eyes are my thing. He seemed pretty tough but when he spoke to Hiccup he reminded me of a harmless kitten.

He had a female- like face with round green eyes. His eyes were green but not like Hiccups. Hiccups were more of a forest green when the new guy's eyes were like sea green. They were big and full of curiosity. His nose was small and a bit pixie like. His lips were pink, thin and small. He had a very boyish face.

I needed to know more about him.

I made a mental to do just that.

**Thanks for reading everyone! The next chapter is going to be sorta sad and depressing... just a warning. But there will be some AsterXToothless. Not much Hijack though. Remember to review and favorite and follow... if you want that is.. I'll still love you either way! :) Thanks again! x**


	9. The new girl

**Here you go everyone! It's a little short but I'm sure you'll like it ;) x**

I sat in my history class writing down the crap that Mr Burns was saying. But Jack and Hiccup caught my eye. They sat next to each other a few tables away from me and they were whispering and laughing together. The way Jack looked at Hiccup got to me, Jack liked him. Hiccup probably doesn't even know, but he does even if Jack himself can't see it. Jack loves him. I smiled to myself when Hiccup pulled out his tongue at Jack at something he said. I had never seen Hiccup truly happy….well that happy since he met Jack.

Then Jacks and Hiccups little whispering session was over when a girl with short blue hair and a green fringe walked in. She had purple contact lenses in and she wore black skinny jeans with a purple top. And Hiccup turned as soon as she entered the room. She was pretty, she was curvy and the same height as Hiccup.

'Everyone this is Anna Toothina she just moved here from California. Please make her feel welcome.' The girl nodded and sat down at the table next to me. Hiccups eyes followed the girl and Jacks eyes were on Hiccup.

When the lesson was over I joined Hiccup and Jack as we walked to Art. Then the girl tapped my shoulder.

'Excuse me? Could you tell me where Mrs Williams's class is for art? I'm new and I'm a bit lost.' I was about to tell her when Hiccup did instead.

'We're all going there now actually, what to join us?' He said standing next to her. She smiled and put her fringe behind her ear.

'Yeah, sure thank you.' She said holding onto her books. Jack stood next to me and we walked to art.

When we sat down Jack took his usual place next to Hiccup on the round table and Anna sat on the other side of Hiccup.

'So what was your name again?' Hiccup asked pulling out his things for the lesson.

'Anna, what's yours?' She asked placing her book on the desk.

'I like it. My name is Hiccup…yeah I know…weird name…' Was Hiccup flirting? If so… I think Jack took notice of it because he huffed. Then Toothless walked in. He wore a black hoodie and blue skinny jeans…that were a little tight…._not that I was looking in that place at all…_

'Hey guys….oh and girl.' He said as he sat next to me for a change as the girl was in his seat. Which he didn't seem to mind. 'Who's this?'

'Hiccups new girlfriend…' Jack mumbled. Toothless and I were the only ones who heard him as Hiccup and Anna were talking.

'She's called Anna.' I said to Toothless. He gave me an 'oh right' sorta look and got his things out.

Anna and Hiccup got along well… and Jack didn't say anything all lesson… mostly because every time he tried to talk to Hiccup Anna would join the conversation.

I felt for the guy… He had worked on being Hiccups friend….more even more than half a year now and this girl shows up and trashes it all. Toothless saw I was worrying and he nudged me. I smiled at him. For a guy he had really nice eyes.

When the lesson finished Jack speeded out of class and I tried to catch up with him. Toothless followed behind.

I caught up with him. 'Hey you alright mate?' I asked and he nodded. 'Jack I know you like Hiccup.' His face dropped.

'How-what… no… he's my best friend… no-but…how….' I gave him a look. 'Okay… I do… but why do you care anyway?' He said holding the strap of his bag tightly. Toothless had caught up with us and looked at me and then Jack.

'I care because Hiccup is my mate and so are you frostbite.' I said stopping him from walking.

'Aw you really do care.' He put his hand over his heart dramatically.

'Oh shut it you bloody show pony.' I glared at him. 'I'm tryin' to be nice so lay off.'

'I know I know, so what do I do?' I was about to answer when Toothless stepped in.

'You tell him obviously…before the girl does.' Toothless said looking at me for support.

'He's right, you should. He might even like you.' I said nudging him. He blushed.

'I don't think he does bunny….' Jack said as Toothless and I walked with him through the hall.

'Hiccups a shy one, you've got to make the first move.' I said as we all left the school building.

'Well…thanks, you know you can be really nice sometimes.' Jack said smirking heading his way home.

'When am I not nice mate?' I said grinning as he walked away. Toothless smiled at me. 'what?' I said as he continued to.

'You love them both.' He said pushing my shoulder with his.

'I do not…' I said pushing him back.

'You so do.' He said ruffling my hair. Now that I was standing next to him I noticed he was a good half a foot taller than me. I felt like the small one for a change.

'Knock it off…' I said pushing him again. He pushed again and I pushed him back. He laughed and pushed me hard. I grabbed hold of him as I fell on the grass and we ended up on top of each other. He wrestled me till I was beneath him on the soft grass.

'I win.' He said grinning. I rolled us over and I was on top pinning him down.

'I beg to differ.' I got off him and he smirked at me. I helped him up and we dusted off our pants from the dirt.

'So tell me about yourself Aster.' Toothless said trying to neaten his black hair.

'Well I used to live in Australia...'

'I would have never guessed.' Toothless said sarcastically. I pushed him playfully again and he grinned.

'Oh shush up…' I said smirking. 'And well I've known Hiccup since I moved here a few years ago. I've stuck my bloody neck out for the kid and he's done the same.'

'Sounds like you're close.' Toothless said smiling.

'Yeah, we are… well he's closer to Jack now but I understand why. Anyway… I'm an only child. My parents are nice and the image of a 'perfect' couple. They are kind but expect a lot from me.' I said rubbing my arm a little.

'Oh well at least your parents are together right? And sometime I wish I was an only child… My baby brother Jacob drives me crazy! But I love him all the same.' He said chuckling a bit.

'I wish I had a young sibling, someone to hang with ya know?' I said as we walked.

'Well you could always come round to mine and help me baby sit him this weekend.' Toothless said smiling.

'Oh yeah sure, that sounds cool.' I said as we got to cross roads were I had to go. I tried to keep my cool. 'See ya tomorrow Toothless.'

'Yeah see you tomorrow Aster.' He waved as he walked off.

.

**Hiccups POV **

I left art with Anna because Aster and Toothless had tried to catch up with Jack, I wanted to too but Anna had to drop off some work with the English teacher. I have to admit Anna's pretty… like really pretty and she's really cool and easy to talk to.

We walked out of the English room which she had just dropped her things off at and we made our way out of the front of the school.

'So Hiccup… have you got a girlfriend by any chance?' she asked blushing a little and holding her books tighter to her chest.

'Er…. No actually I don't why?' I asked rubbing the back of my neck.

'I was just wondering if you would like to hang out this weekend.' She asked biting her lower lip. I thought about it for a second. If I did it might help me get over Jack and she is really cute. I might even start to like her.

'Sure, we could go have a picnic or something?' She smiled and nodded before her mum came and picked her up. She waved out the car window and drove off.

When I got back I sat at my desk sketching. I didn't sketch anything interesting really just a few dragon drawings. I heard Jack come in, I didn't turn because I knew he was trying to sneak up on me.

'BOO!' He said poking my side quickly.

'Jack I heard you come in.' I said turning to him. He sighed.

'Ugh how're you so good at that!?' He sat on my desk and swung is left leg. I chuckled and went back to sketching.

'So whatcha doing?' Jack asked staring down at me.

'Drawing, how about you?' I asked smirking. He chuckled.

'Just being bored.' He said resting his chin on his hands that were supported by his elbows on his legs.

'Well what do you wanna do?' I asked turning to him. He was thinking for a moment and then smirked. I didn't like it… 'What?' I asked him as he smirked at me.

'Well we could go out and explore?' Jack said grinning.

'It's going to rain Jack and it's going to be late when we get back.'

'So what I'm not hearing is a no…' He said pulling one of his legs to his chest and swinging the other one. I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but grin. He got off the desk and I grabbed a green jumper and slipped it on. Jack headed to the door and I followed.

'Dad we're just going for a walk be back in an hour or so!' I yelled before I shut the front door behind us.

'So where do you want to go?' Jack asked as we walked.

'There's some woods about a block from here, wanna go there?' I asked showing Jack which direction it was in.

'Race ya.' Jack speeded in front of me laughing. I chased after him, I couldn't catch up with him. The guy was like a rabbit! After a while of running I was out of breath. When I reached the wood I couldn't see Jack. I looked around a bit.

'Jack?' There was no noise. I looked around a bit more and called his name.

'BOO!' Jack said touch my side. He made me jump a tiny bit but I had gotton used to Jacks pranks.

'Knock it off idiot.' I said punching his arm playfully.

'You're just a sore loser! Had enough of staring at my ass back there hm?' He smirked as we walked through the dark wood.

'No!' I just realised how it sounded and we burst out laughing.

'Well I do have a mighty fine ass.' Jack grinned. I rolled my eyes and we headed deeper into the wood. It started raining. Oh great.

'Damn… Hiccup I haven't got a coat, I'll be back in a second. I'm going to get it!' Jack headed off and I nodded. I wasn't scared of the dark or anything, but the wood was pretty creepy at night by yourself. I stood there and let my eyes roam around the environment around me. It was dark but not pitch black. The trees were tall and the ground was wet from the rain and so was my hair. Damn… I should have asked Jack to get mine too. I kicked he mud. I wanted to head back but I knew Jack would come back and panic if I wasn't here. I sat down next to a large tree to shelter me from the rain.

But then the worst happened. It started to thunder.

.

**Jacks POV**

I got into my house and ran up the stairs. I searched for my coat which felt like hours. I finally found it and told North I would be back in an hour. I ran out the house and checked the time. I had left Hiccup there for 30 minutes. Shit! I ran as fast as I could through the heavy rain. I ran into the wood and slip on the mud but quickly got back up, I was covered in it and soaking wet but I kept running. My eyes searched for Hiccup and I couldn't see him. I ran to the place I left him and there he was. He was on the ground curled up, soaked and shaking. I ran to him.

'HICCUP!' I knelt down, he was crying. He looked at me and then buried his face in his arms. I started to panic. I sat next to him and put my arms around him. He shifted a little but didn't pull away. 'I'm sorry I took so long, I'm so sorry. Why are you crying Hiccup?' I asked him and he looked up a bit.

'The thunder.' He made out through his shaking lips. I held him tighter and pulled him onto my lap and pressed his head onto my chest.

'Just ignore it Hiccup, try to listen to my heart beat instead.' He curled up in my lap.

'Jack…I'm scared.' He said crying into my chest. My grip tightened around him.

'I know... but you're going to be fine… you have to believe in me. I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry. I won't leave you alone again Hiccup. I'm so sorry.' I said over and over for a long while. He was silent as I whispered 'it'll be okay' to him and rubbed his wet clothing. I had no idea why he was so scared of the thunder but I made it a plan to ask him that on a later date. I felt his fear and I wanted to do was keep him safe.

'Hiccup I wouldn't let anything happen to you, I promise.' He sobbed a bit.

'I-I know Jack…' He managed to say. He sniffed and I looked at him. He was like a ray of sun shine through the rain and mud even if he was soaked and dirty. I couldn't see his beautiful freckles, which annoyed me. He tried to half smile and I couldn't control myself any longer. I leaned my head forward and I kissed his wet lips. He didn't pull away but didn't deepen it either. He respond by moving his lips with mine. I felt both of our tears on my face. The kiss was a sad one but it meant a lot and I think Hiccup knew that too. He tasted like mud and rain but it was still amazing. This was what a kiss should be, it was perfect. I had wanted this for so long and it was even better that he was kissing me back. This was bliss. We both pulled away, needing air. We looked at each other for a while and the thunder went .I helped Hiccup up. He didn't look at me. He sniffed and wiped his face with his muddy sleeve. Getting mud on his face. I chuckled and he looked up at me. I melted when I saw his eyes. I sighed and held him again. He hugged me back. I pulled away.

'You've got a little something there.' I pointed on where it was and he rubbed it with his sleeve, making it worse. I sighed and wiped it with my hand. He blushed and smiled. I took his hand in mine and walked out of the forest. We walked in silence but it was a peaceful silence. He let go of my hand and headed to his home. It felt very empty to not have his hand in mine, I smiled at him and he thanked me. I walked into my house feeling very wet and confused. I made my way up the stairs and to the shower. I went under the warm water and my mind had gone blank. I didn't know what just happened and I don't think Hiccup did either.

**Hiccups POV**

Jack gave me one of his smiles that I couldn't help but swoon over.

'Thanks Jack…for everything.' I said then turning when he nodded and I walked into my house.

'Hiccup! Where have you been son!?' My dad came out of the kitchen as soon as he heard the door close. 'And why are you covered in wet mud!?'

'Sorry Jack and I went for a walk and it rain and I fell in some mud.' He nodded.

'Well go have a shower before you catch a cold.' I nodded and ran upstairs. I sighed when I got in the room and couldn't help but feel confused. Jack had kissed me. I kissed him back. Our lips were on each other's lips. We didn't pull back. Why didn't I pull back!?

I ran my fingers through my hair and took off my muddy clothes and hopped in the shower, feeling completely dazed by the kiss and confused out of my mind.

**Yup! They had their first kiss! But will Hiccup date Jack or Anna?**

**I'm not sure if you guys are likng this... so I'm no sure if I should carry on with it. If you do then tell me and I'll try to carry it on! thanks for reading! x**


	10. Just Friends

**Jacks POV**

The next day was well… confusing as the night before it. I walked into History and Hiccup was there sorting out his books. I felt nervous. What if he hates me… what if we're not the same anymore… I sighed and sat down next to Hiccup. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I watched him as he brought out his things and I smiled to myself. I liked seeing Hiccup normal again. Last night when he was crying it felt like my body was tearing apart. Maybe he just forgot about the kiss? I felt angry that he had but somewhat relieved. He noticed I was staring and avoid my eye contact awkwardly. I shifted in my seat and blushed a little.

The lesson began and I kept taking little glances at Hiccup. He noticed and would smile once and a while. The lesson ended sooner than ever and we started to walk to art. He was quiet but didn't leave my side. I slipped my hand in his and he jumped at the touch but then after a few awkward moments he laced his fingers with mine. I was about to talk to Hiccup about last night in the forest and t-the kiss. But that didn't happen when Hiccups little fan joined in.

'So Hiccup what time should we meet on Saturday?' I froze. Hiccup was going to see Anna outside school?

'Errrmm… how about we meet each together there at 12?' He asked, partly hiding mine and his hands behind his back. She nodded with glee and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his neck. I gasped and I couldn't breathe. I felt like my heart was being stood on. I felt waves or emotions wash over me. I was about to leave when Hiccup tighten his hand around mine. He was still holding it? Why was he still holding it? I looked away from them but didn't pull away. She pulled away and Hiccup smiled at her. She was blushing and she put her fringe behind her ear and smiled. I felt my veins run cold and I got angry, dear god…please don't say I'm jealous I thought to myself. I tried to calm myself but it just resulted in me holding Hiccups hand tighter.

'Well I have to go to the head masters office, he wants to talk to me about my classes so I won't be in art.' She told him with a smile. I felt relieved that she wasn't going to me there. I had Hiccup to myself. Wait? Was I really turning into an overly attached girlfriend? Oh dear man in the moon I hope not.

'Oh okay, see you.' He said as she skipped away. I stared at him. And he quickly glanced at me and we walked to art. He held my hand but in a secretive way while we walked through the corridor.

He let go as we sat down in art. I looked at him and he gave me a questioning look. I shook my head and pulled out my things. He is confusing me so much. My head started to hurt. As soon as we both got our things out, Hiccups hand found mine under the table. My heart beat faster and I smiled at him and he smiled back. I couldn't help but feel happy that the kiss hadn't made things weird between us.

**Aster's POV**

I got into art and sat down next to Toothless who smiled up at me.

'Hey Aster, you alright?' He said with lit up eyes.

'Yeah thanks mate.' I looked over to Hiccup and Jack who were smiling and laughing at each other and a little too close. 'But are they?' I asked him and he chuckled. I sat down and his face came close to mine and he whispered in my ear.

'They've been like this all this morning, what do you think is up?' His breath sent shivers down me and I gulped.

'I'll-I'll find out.' I said as I pulled out my sketch book. I ripped a little piece of paper and I wrote **Jack anything you want to tell me frostbite? – A. **

I passed it over to him, Hiccup was too focused on his sketching to take notice. He opened it and blushed. He wrote something and passed it over to me, and making sure Hiccup wasn't looking before he did.

**I'll text you later – J **

Jack glanced at me and I nodded. He went back to his drawing. Toothless looked at me with a 'what's going on look'.

'I'll text you about it later.' I whispered to him. He nodded.

The bell rang and before it ended and I started putting my things in my bag. I then got up and headed for the door. I felt a piece of paper put in my hand and I looked up Toothless walked past me with a smile on his face. I looked down at the piece of paper and opened it while making my way out the door. Before I got a chance to read it someone bumped into me. It was Anna.

'Oh! Sorry! Is Hiccup still in the class?' She asked. Oh god poor Jack I thought. I quickly thought of something to get her go.

'Errr… no…he left.' I lied to save frostbites but and she walked off and thanked me. I looked at my hand and the piece of paper was gone. Fuck. I looked around and saw it behind me on the floor. I reached down and before I got to it Jack snatched it from the floor.

'Oh what do we have here hm?' Jack smirked. I saw curiosity in his eye and I worried.

'Jack hand it over mate.' He grinned and opened it. He chuckled.

'Oh so you got Toothless's phone number.' He winked at me and I blushed. Oh right… I said I would text him. I snatched it from Jack and he smirked. Hiccup walked out of the door and Jacks focus went straight to him. He was like a love sick puppy.

'Hey Jack want to come back to mine?' Hiccup asked smiling up at Jack. Jack blushed and nodded. I grinned at him and he rolled his eyes. I winked at him this time and his face went crimson.

I watched the two walk down the hall as they playfully pushed each other. I couldn't help but smile at them.

.

**Jacks POV**

Hiccup and I walked to his and talked out our day. It was weird… like nothing had even happened last night. But he still held my hand. That was the only thing that kept me from not going insane. When we got to his house his dad wasn't home and he pulled me up stairs to his room. I sat down on his bed while he took his shoes off and put his bag in the corner. He sat down next to me, so close that our legs were touching. He looked down and around the room but avoided my eyes. We didn't say anything and it way to quiet. I felt awkward, I really didn't know what to do….so I took his hand. And he looked at me quickly and I smiled. And before I knew it his lips were on mine.

I didn't respond till he wrapped his arms around my neck. I kissed him back. This kiss was a lot more different than our first. It was full of lust and need. It started off innocent. I deepened the kiss and he did the same. My hands found his waist and I pulled him closer. His hands pulled and ran through my hair. I got a little carried away and licked his bottom lip. He didn't pull away but instead he opened his mouth. I explored his mouth and he did the same. He didn't taste like mud or rain anymore, he tasted like strawberries and before I knew it he was on top of me. I then came to realisation. Hiccup was on me. Kissing me. On his bed. Alone. His farther wasn't in. I felt myself getting a little too excited and we then stopped to breath.

'Wow…' I said as Hiccup pulled away. He smirked.

'Yeah…wow…' He said looking a little dazed. We stared at each other for a few moments. 'Jack I think we have to talk about this.' I sat up, and noticed Hiccup was now straddling my hips. He didn't move.

'I was afraid you were going to say that.' I said looking down. We were in silence for a moment until I said 'Hiccup…what are we?' I asked and he sighed.

'We-we're friends.' Hiccup said looking down and then up back at me.

'Friends who kiss…like that?' I said blushing a bit at the thought of what we just did.

'Err… maybe? I don't… all I know is that I like you.' I lit up and smiled.

'I like you too.' I said putting my hands around Hiccups waist.

'But nobody can see or know.' I understood but I couldn't help but feel bad. 'If my dad found out… I would never be able to see you again Jack...' Hiccup pressed his forehead against mine and I sighed. 'This has to be a secret.' He looked into my eyes, waiting for me to promise. I nodded. We would never be accepted, we can't be exposed. And that's just the way it's going to have to go, I thought to myself with a sigh.

.

**Asters POV**

I flopped down onto my bed and texted Jack.

**Hey, so what's up with you and Hiccup? – A**

After waiting for a good long while, I guessed he was still with Hiccup. I chuckled at the thought of what they could be doing. But doing so I grossed myself out. I then decided to text Toothless.

**Hey! Jack hasn't messaged me back about what was up with him and Hiccup today but I thought I would text you and let you know x –A **

I felt nervous and I don't know why… I was only texting Toothless… no big deal… My phone vibrated and I nearly had a heart attack.

**Hey Aster, that's alright. We'll get it out of them tomorrow or something. Also I wanted to talk to you about this weekend. My mum's out of town and I'm not staying with my dad so I thought you could come over at around 1? You can stay over if you like. X – T**

My heart was beating a mile a second, he wanted me to come over…. Or sleep over. I replied a little too quickly.

** Sure, it would be nice staying with you for the weekend away x – A **

I smiled and put my phone on my chest and sighed. This weekend was going to be great.

**Thanks for reading! sorry it's short but I really wanted to leave it there. And because you're all lovely and patient I shall be uploading the next one tomorrow! x**


	11. Babysitting

**Here you go! I promised I would upload another chapter today as a treat for you guys :) hope you enjoy reading this one as much I loved writing it and I'm also going to start doing this; **

**Warning: ToothlessXbunny and Hijack **

**Rating: T**

The weekend came around quicker than I wanted. I'm not going to lie. I was so dang nervous for him to arrive. I sat on the coach with Jacob in my lap. I played with him to distract myself and so he would be tired when Aster came over so he wouldn't bother us too much.

Jacob pulled my hair hard. 'Ow ow ow ow!' I said over and over. I tried to get him to release me but then just my luck… the doorbell rang. Great.

I picked Jacob up, trying not to have him pull on my hair. I walked to the door and Jacob still had a chunk of my hair in his hand. I opened it and Aster stood there smiling with a back pack on. He had his black jeans on with a white tee and a grey cardigan. His blue hair was like candy floss and swept just above his eyes. He looked pretty good for a guy.

'Hey Aster! Come in!' I said trying to pull the baby off. He chuckled as he entered at my pain and I glared at him. He put his bag down and walked over to me and tried to release his grip from my hair.

'Let me help you with that.' He said as he did, chuckling to himself.

'It's not my fault! He's evil! I swear!' I said in my defence and Aster just laughed more in response. He finally got Jacob off my hair and smiled.

'What would you do without me hm?' He said picking his bag back up as I tidied my hair.

'Probably spend hours trying to get my hair back from a baby?' I smirked and he chuckled. Jacob sat on my side pulling at my shirt. Aster took notice.

'He likes to grab things I see, I better keep my hair away from that ankle bitter than.' He laughed. I nodded and we walked to my room. I took his bag off him and put it on the floor next to my bed. We then walked into the kitchen.

'I've actually got to feed and bath him now. You don't have to help if you don't want to.' I said sitting Jacob in his high chair.

'No! Of course I want to help.' He said smiling. 'Just tell me what do to.'

'Really? Well okay. Could you get the water running in the sink while I make the formula?' I asked and he nodded straight away and headed to the sink. I heated up the formula and tested it on my skin first. Perfect, I thought to myself.

I walked over to Jacob and fed him. I looked over to Aster who I caught watching me and he quickly turned and checked the water. Jacob had finished and burped. I picked him up and took his clothes off.

'The waters ready!' Aster said testing it one last time. I walked over and placed him in the sink carefully. Aster watched as I washed his arms and legs. Jacob splashed and it went all over Aster.

'Oh god I'm so sorry!' I got a tea towel and started drying the water on his top. I then noticed he was kinda buff. He wasn't like super muscly but he was firm and- STOP! Toothless where are you going with this!? I questioned myself. I stopped and blushed.

'Its fine Toothless don't worry about it.' He said and turned to wash Jacob for me. I smiled at how he was taking over without me asking. Jacob splashed again and got it all over me this time.

'Ha Ha! Now we're both soaked!' Aster laughed. I pushed him playfully and he went backwards because of the water on the floor, he grabbed me while he fell and I landed on top of him. I blinked and noticed our faces were extremely close together. But we both didn't move. I felt myself move a little closer. He didn't back away or move for that matter. He stared and inched forward but that soon stopped when the phone rang. I quickly got up and ran to the phone in the next room.

'Are you okay sweetie? I was just making sure you and your friend are taking good care of Jacob.' My mum said over the phone.

'Yeah everything's fine mum, I'll call you tomorrow. Little busy right now. Love you!' I quickly hung up because of how nervous I felt because of what just happened. WHY DIDN'T HE SAY SOMETHING!? More importantly… WHY DID I LEAN IN!?

I entered the kitchen again and Aster was drying Jacob. I walked over and took over. He smiled and I think I saw a fair shade of pink come to his cheeks. I dressed Jacob on put him in my arms.

'So wanna help me make him tired? I would rather him sleep for while then have my hair pulled out.'

'Yeah sure! But I think we should change into something dry. I nodded and put Jacob in his play pen before heading to my bedroom with Toothless. I got my clothes out of my wardrobe while Toothless got his out of his bag.

'So do you want to change in here or the bathroom?' I asked fiddling with the clothes in my hands.

'I don't mind, well actually I sorta need a shower. Would it be alright if I used yours?' Aster asked picking up the last of his clothes.

'Yeah sure.' I grabbed him a towel and told him where the shower was.

'Thanks mate.' He said walking into the bathroom. I sighed. Oh how I would love to be in the shower with- no no no no no no… I am not getting a stupid crush on Aster! For crying out loud! I'm not gay…. Well maybe…. I don't know. I've never had a girlfriend…so it could be possible.

I flopped onto my bed and listened to the shower go. I continued to think about this whole situation and I must have lost track of time because I heard my bedroom bathroom shower go off and I jumped up and tried to get dressed before Toothless walked in. I pulled my top over my head and put it on. I then turned around to see Toothless standing there with pink cheeks. I gulped.

'Sorry I didn't know you were still getting changed.' He turned away and walked into the living room. I sighed and went to get Jacob.

Toothless sat on the floor with me as I put Jacob on the floor on his soft mat so he could play. We played with him for a good hour and laughed a lot at how Jacob would try to grab my hair. Well actually I was the only one not finding it so funny but I couldn't help but laugh at Aster looking so happy when he did. He crawled to Aster and sat in front of him trying to crawl onto his lap. I chuckled at how Aster looked afraid of the innocent baby.

'Hold on calm down.' I got up and sat down next to him, so close that our shoulders touched. I blushed and tried to focus on what I was doing. I picked him up and put him into Asters arms. He looked shocked that I did but soon relaxed. Jacob curled up into his arms and I smiled at the view.

'He's actually kinda cute.' Aster said rocking him a bit. I couldn't help but admire how he was adjusting so quickly. I watched them while Aster rocked him to sleep. He looked so…. I don't even know how to describe it. I know I'm interested in guys and all but never thought I would be crushing on Aster….The Australian guy who had blue hair. Aster smiled looking at Jacob and it pulled my heart strings. He would be a good father, I thought to myself.

Aster looked at me and caught me staring. Blushing, he looked back to Jacob who was falling asleep because of the gentle rocking.

'I'll go put him to bed, we can watch a movie or something? There's a box full of them there. Choose any you want.' I said as I picked Jacob up from Asters arms. He smiled as I left the room and I took a last glance at him bending over to pick a dvd and quickly stopped myself from looking any longer.

I put Jacob down in his cot and made sure he was warm. I walked to the living room and Aster had chosen Watership down. I looked at the boy curled up in a blanket on the coach not looking away from the movie. I chuckled and sat beside him and took the blanket from him.

'Excuse me but what are you doing with that blanket? I was rather comfy.' Aster huffed. I laughed and wrapped it around both of our shoulders. He went a little stiff because of how close I was but soon relaxed and after a few minutes into the movie he cuddled against me. My heart fluttered, I wasn't supposed to feel this way. This is so wrong I thought to myself.

Aster was so into the movie. I swear he almost shed a tear when any of the rabbits died. By the end of the movie I noticed he had fallen asleep. I smiled at the view, his head was on my chest and his hand covered his mouth. He moved every once in a while. I decided to let him sleep, but it wouldn't be very comfy if he had to sleep on the couch I thought. So I picked him up bridal style and walked to my bedroom. I had to stop once or twice as I'm not as strong as I look. I placed him on my bed and he snuggled into the covers. I put a blanket over him and moved some of his blue hair out of his face. I had to stop myself from climbing into the covers with him and falling asleep with him in my arms. I walked out and went into my mums' room to sleep. I fell asleep to the sound of rain tapping the window and the thought of Aster asleep in the other room.

.

Hiccups sat down on the red and white picnic blanket that he had bought. Anna sat down beside him on the small hill and opened up the picnic basket. She wore a floral yellow purple dress which complimented her bright hair. While Hiccup wore black skinny jeans and a green top. They sat and ate while talking about school and things they liked.

'So Hiccup you and Jack? You two close friends?' Anna asked taking a bite out of her sandwich. He almost chocked and the question. He tried to act as calm as possible. The question took him off guard and to be honest Hiccup didn't really know exactly what they were but he nodded just the same.

'Oh that's cool, what's he like?' She asked sipping her apple juice. Hiccup had to try to bring his heart beat to a normal speed at the thought of Jack and his dreamy blue eyes and his snow like hair- He mentally slapped himself.

'He's really cool, he pretty amazing and well a little annoying at times but he's a really good person.' Hiccup said trying not to sound too fond of his 'friend'.

'Sounds like a great guy.' She smiled. You have no idea, Hiccup thought.

Their date was like any other couples except the fact all Hiccup could think about was not his date but Jack, his best friend.

When Hiccup walked her back home they stopped in front of her door and she smiled at him. It was obvious Anna was attracted to Hiccup, which Hiccup couldn't understand why. She kissed him quickly, just a peck, before closing her door.

Hiccup thought that Anna was really attractive and funny and smart but he couldn't help but feel wrong kissing Anna. The last person who had kissed him was Jack and he felt disgusted that now it was Anna. He shook the thought out of his head as he walked home. He walked past Jacks house and saw that Jacks bedroom light was on. Hiccup quickly made his way upstairs, wanting to go look out the window and call the other teen over but Jack had beat him to it. Hiccup walked into his bedroom and saw the white haired boy sitting on his bed smiling.

'How long have you been here?' Hiccup asked walking over to Jack.

'I saw you coming home so I ran.' Jack said, not exactly answering his question but nodding anyway. Hiccup walked to Jack and stood in-between his legs. Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccups legs so Hiccup would fall onto him. They laughed when he did and Jack kissed his lips.

'How was your day with Anna?' Jack asked. Hiccup wanted to avoid the whole subject. He was so confused and whenever Jack bought her up he just felt guilty.

'It was okay.' Hiccup said then kissing him.

'Just okay?' Jack asked in-between kisses.

'You talk too much.' Hiccup said wrapping his arms around Jack neck and kissed him deeply. Jack didn't complain and instead rested his hands on Hiccups hips. Hiccup and Jack's tongues danced with each other for dominance. Jack then kissed Hiccups jaw line and got a small moan from the teen. He chuckled and sent vibrations down Hiccups neck. Jack pulled him closer and left small marks on Hiccups collar bone. Hiccup let out another quiet moan and Jack flipped them over so he was on top of Hiccup and Jack chuckled at Hiccups surprised face.

'Eager are we?' Hiccup asked smirking.

'Now who's the one talking too much?' Jack asked biting Hiccups neck, wanting to leave love-bites. He earned a moan from him and Hiccup wrapped his legs around Jacks hips in response. Their groins hitting one another. Hiccup pulled on Jacks hair a bit and Jack put his hands under Hiccups shirt. When Hiccup felt the cold hands on him he yelped and pushed Jack away.

Jack stared at Hiccup and quickly got off him and headed to the window. 'I'm so sorry Hiccup.'

Hiccup pulled his head out of the clouds and got off the bed.

'Jack! Jack I'm sorry… I just didn't want to go to fast.' Hiccup said running to him and grabbing his wrist before he could go. Jack turned around and whispered sorry again. Hiccup pulled him into a hug and sighed. 'I just want to take things slow… that's all.'

'I know... I'm sorry Hic.' Jack mumbled into Hiccups top.

'I've never done anything like this.' Hiccup admitted still holding on to Jack as if he was going to disappear.

'Me neither, I'm sorry for going too fast.' Jack said pulling away from Hiccup and smiling.

'Its fine, I mean I'm sure we will just not right now.' Hiccup said as a deep blush came to his cheeks.

'I understand.' Jack said smirking a bit but trying to keep the convocation serious. 'Well I'll see you soon Hic, I better get home before North starts asking questions.'

'Goodnight Jack.' Hiccup leaned in and kissed his lips once more. Jack walked to the window and climbed onto the branch. Hiccup watched him had he got on it gracefully.

'Oh and err… Hiccup you might want to cover those hickies…' Jack said rather fast and more or less ran down the tree before Hiccup could yell at him.

'Jack! You little shit!' Hiccup partly yelled, in case his dad heard him.

.

**Asters POV **

I woke to the smell of food. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a ceiling that wasn't so familiar. I sat up and looked around and remembered where I was. I was in Toothless' house. I got up and walked to the smell of the food. I reached the kitchen where Toothless was cooking.

'Well good morning sleeping beauty, want some pancakes?' Toothless asked not looking away from the pan he was cooking a golden pancake.

'Yes please and what time is it?' I asked dragging my hands over my face and my hair.

'It's 11.20 why?' Toothless asked sliding my pancake on a plate.

'Ughh… I've got to go in like 40 minutes.' I groaned and took the plate. 'Thanks.' I sat down and Toothless soon sat down with me.

'So is Jacob still asleep?' I asked taking a bite of the golden pancake.

'Yup.' He said also eating. I tasted the pancake and more or less moaned at how good in tasted.

'Holy fuck Toothless this is amazing!' I said eating more of it. He turned a shade of red, I'm not sure if it was because I complimented is amazing pancakes or that I made a rather sexual noise. I tinted pink at the thought.

'I'm glad you like them.' He said with a wink. I gulped and ate the rest of my pancake. After a few moments of silence I decided to ask him a question that had been on my mind for a while now.

'So… Toothless isn't your real name is it?' I asked and he laughed with pancake in his mouth. He swallowed it and shook his head.

'It's more of a child nickname is all, wanna know my real one?' He asked in a secretive manner.

'Oh god it isn't like Harold is it?' I asked and he chuckled and again shook his head.

'My real name is Toby.' He said looking a little embarrassed. To be honest I liked it.

'I like it, suits you. But I wouldn't tell Jack if I was you. He would never stop with the comments.' I laughed.

'Not planning to. Oh and have you found out what's up with them two?' He asked and I knowing that 'them two' meant him and Hiccup.

'Nope but I have some ideas.' I said finishing the pancake.

'And what are those?'

'That they're in love.' I said chuckling, his smile tuned into a smirk and chuckled too.

'They're pretty obvious aren't they?' He laughed.

'Yeah, very.' I looked up at the clock. 'I'm gonna have to get going soon, my parents want me back in another half an hour.' He nodded and I got up to go pack my things. Toothless followed me to his room and watched me get my things together. When I was done a stood up and he walked me to the door.

'Thanks for coming over this weekend, it's nice to have a proper friend over since my parents split.' Toothless said looking down at the floor. I felt bad, I didn't know how to comfort him. I hadn't had to deal with anything like this so I hugged him. He was shocked at the embrace at first but he then hugged me back. He smelt really nice and I didn't want to pull away but I sorta had to.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. 'Thanks for having me over, it was fun.' I stepped outside his house and turned my back and then looked over saying 'We should do this again sometime.' I smiled at him and he nodded.

'See you in school Aster!' He shouted as I walked down their drive.

'See ya mate!' I shouted and saw him chuckling to himself. My heart beat faster and my face felt warm.

Dear lord was I in trouble.

**Hope you liked it:) next chapter should be around thursday. Best wishes everyone! and thank you so much for the reviews! xx**


	12. Back to normal

**Hey everyone sorry for not updating on thursday like I said I would. I've been stressing about school...lets just say my grades weren't the best. I will update as soon as possible which will probably be by next friday. And by the way... would you guys be okay with this story turning into a M in the future? x**

Monday was well… a Monday. Hiccup walked into registration and saw Jack, Aster and Toothless all sitting at a tale together laughing. He smiled at the sight. Jack then saw Hiccup and his face lit up and he waved at him. Jack reminded him of a big kid somethimes. He chuckled to himself and made his way over. Part of him wanted to run up to the boy and kiss him over and over, but the other part new that it wasn't a good idea. He walked over and sat next to Jack, putting his bag right beside him.

'Morning Hic.' Jack said with a brilliant smile and sitting a little close to him.

'Morning Frosty.' Hiccup said happily. Toothless and Aster chuckled and welcomed Hiccup.

'So what's next?' Toothless asked groaning.

'I think we all have PSE right?' They all mumbled or groaned in reply to Aster informing them all.

The bell rang and all four of the boys collected their things. They walked down the hall and Jack suddenly dropped his books half way down the corridor.

'Oh damn! Err…. Hiccup could you help me please?' Jack asked fluttering his eyelashes like a girl. Aster and Toothless rolled their eyes and walked off. Hiccup bent down and started collecting papers and books for Jack. When they were finished picking everything up, they stood. Jack looked around to make sure no one was around and in lessons. Jack dropped all his books again, Hiccup was about to shout at Jack but he then pushed Hiccup suddenly against the wall. A gasp came out of Hiccup and Jack smirked.

'Erm… Jack what're you doing?' Hiccup saw a glint of mischief in his eyes and didn't like it.

'This.' Jack pressed his always cold lips against his and Hiccup melted into them. They both smiled against each other's lips and Jack licked Hiccups lower lip and Hiccup pushed him away playfully. It was quick but still pretty good.

'Come on Jack, we're gonna be late.' Hiccup said pulling away and pushing Jack off him. They gathered up his books and walked off.

'Can't we just skip!?' Jack moaned.

'Nope, come on it's not that bad.'

'Not kissing you for 8 hours? I couldn't think of anything worse!' Jack groaned and fluttered his eyelashes at Hiccup. Hiccups cheeks tinted pick and rolled his eyes.

'Oh shut up you goof!' He said pushing Jack playfully but knocking Jacks books onto the floor. _You're going to be the death of me Jack Overland! _Hiccup thought.

'Hiccup!-' Jack was about to yell at him for knocking his books over again but Hiccup quickly cut him off and started picking up the books, scattered across the floor.

'I've got it!' Hiccup cut him off, sighed and picked the books back up…again.

.

The day went as it always did, the same boring lessons and nothing had changed between Jack and Hiccups… well except that they would find secret places to make out where no one would see. Jack enjoyed being in Hiccups company and sneaking around was always fun but when Anna appeared Jack would have to stop himself from carrying Hiccup away and locking him in his room so no one could touch him.

Jack and Hiccup made their way to their next lesson which Anna happened to be in and Jack prepared himself for the worst. The two boys entered the class room and took their seats. They sat next to each other right in the middle of the classroom. Jack couldn't help but take glances at the freckled teen as he focussed on his work that Jack couldn't care less about. While Hiccup listened to what the teacher blabbed on about, Jack watched how Hiccups nose wrinkled a bit when he was concentrating. Hiccup took notice of Jacks staring and glanced back at him.

'What?' Hiccup whispered as he took down notes. Jack smirked.

'Nothing, nothing at all Hic.' Jack started to do his work with a smile plastered on his face. Hiccup looked at him in a questionable way but decided to leave it.

Half way through the lesson Hiccup felt someone tap his back. He turned to see Anna holding out a piece of paper, she gestured for him to take it and he quickly took it and turned back around. He looked down at the crunched up piece of paper and then someone quickly snatched it from him. He looked up and saw Jack opening it. Hiccup snatched it back and opened it himself.

_Wanna go out tonight Hiccup? _

_We could go see a movie? _

_-Anna xxx_

He cringed at the kisses and thought about it. Maybe if he said he was going to see Anna his dad would be proud that he has a girlfriend. He turned back around and nodded at her, he turned back around before he could see her smile and squeal with joy. He shoved the paper in his pocket and noticed Jack glaring at him but he quickly put on a smile when Hiccup looked at him in concern. He shrugged his shoulders in a questioning motion. Jack smiled as he shook his head and Hiccup got back to his work.

What's up with him? Hiccup thought. Why does he care? Hiccup put his head back down and carried on with his work.

.

The rest of the day went the same way as ever, well except Hiccups and Jacks secret kisses they would have before class and when no one else was around.

The four boys walked out of the school at the end of the day smiling and laughing.

'Hey Hiccup? Could I maybe come to yours tonight to work on the media studies project?' Toothless asked as they walked down the street.

'Sorry Jack I'm out tonight.' Hiccup said as he saw Anna walking up to the group of boys. 'Maybe tomorrow alright?' Hiccup walked away with her and Jacks heart sunk. Jack sighed and put his hands in his hoodie pockets. When Hiccup was out of site Aster looked over to Jack.

'Jealous are we?' Aster asked with a smirk playing on his lips. Jack's cheeks tinted pink.

'No. I just really needed to work on the project is all.' Jack said though his teeth.

'Oh really? So it has nothing to do with the fact that you and he are sneaking around and kissing hm?' Aster asked playfully. Toothless held back a giggle.

'What-what're y-you t-talking about?' Jack asked while his face became redder. 'I-I've got to go.' Jack said quickly and walked off in the other direction, almost running.

Jacks mind was completely messed up with all that was going on and he needed to get away from it all. He walked to a small lake just a few blocks away from his and Hiccups houses. He went through the dark forest that him and Hiccup shared their first kiss in and down a small hill to the icy lake. It was beautiful. Grass and rocks covered the ground with the small but pretty lake in the centre. He sat on a large rock that was near the water.

The teen sighed and put his school bag on the ground. He missed this place. Before he moved here, his mother and father would bring him fishing here. He missed them. He felt waves of sadness and angry whenever he thought about his parents or his sister.

_Jack sat in the back with his sister as his parents shouted at each other. The night was dark and it was raining. Emma had started crying. He put his small hands to his ears to try to drown out the shouting. He wanted to cry. His parents had recently been shouting a lot and he would lock himself in his room but right now there was no way to escape._

_ He had to listen to the abuse they shouted to one another. His father yelled something to his mother that made Jack shout. 'STOP IT!' His father turned his head to look at the 5 year old Jack and before his father could say anything he felt the car tip over and then all of a sudden he was on the ground. He hear Emma cry and everything went black. _

He hadn't realised but his hands were balled and tears were making their way down his pale face. Jack had never told anyone about what happened, well except North and a few cancelers. He steadied his breathing and tried to think about something else. He breathed in the cold air. He then realised that Hiccup and him had known each other for almost a year now.

He missed Hiccup even when he had just seen him. He missed his goofy laugh and crooked smile. The way his eyes lit up when Jack would kiss him surprisingly. He wasn't sure what he and Hiccup were but he couldn't help but feel awful about it. He felt used but liked it at the same time. He liked the affection Hiccup showed him but hated that he could switch from him to Anna in the click of a finger.

He felt like Hiccups whore almost but didn't want to admit it. If Jack brought it up he had a horrible feeling Hiccup would run off with Anna and he couldn't let that happen.

.

Toothless walked with Aster down the bended street in silence, sometimes there shoulders would brush but neither of them back away. Toothless then broke the silence.

'So… err… we can both agree we want Jack to be with Hiccup right?' Toothless asked looking up a little at the taller boy.

'Yup.' Aster agreed said.

'And Hiccups now with Anna at the cinema…' Toothless carried on.

'Oh….' Aster new what he was thinking.

'Are you think what I'm thinking?' Toothless's smile turned into a smirk.

'I like the way you think Toothless.' He also smirked and the two boys made their way to the cinema.

.

When they got to the old cinema they bought their tickets. As it was only a small movie theatre they only had one screen room, so it wasn't hard for them to find Hiccup and Anna. The boys sat four rows behind them. The movie had already stated and the boys spied on the pair. Hiccup was his awkward self and wouldn't even look at her during the movie. Anna on the other hand was obviously trying to get him to look so they could kiss or what not.

The two boys carried on taking glances at the pair but also watching the movie. At some point in the movie Toothless's hand had made its way to Asters. Their fingers laced together, they both didn't look away from the movie screen, too embarrassed to do so. Aster felt a blush creep into his cheeks but didn't let go of Toothless's hand.

When the movie ended the two boys waited for the couple to leave before following them. The boys stayed a good while away from them so they wouldn't be seen.

Hiccup and Anna laughed and talked but Toothless noticed Hiccup didn't seem to actually be happy. He was faking it, but why?

They followed them to Anna's house, they hide behind a green frosted bush. Hiccup said his goodbyes and Anna leaned in to kiss him. Toothless grabbed a rock and flung it at Anna's head before Aster could stop him.

They heard her yelp and after a few moments Anna went inside. Hiccup started walking and the boys ran.

When they were a good distance away Aster burst out laughing.

'You- you didn't have to hit her in the head with a rock!' He said in-between laughing.

'Oh come on! It was a pebble!' Toothless said while laughing. The boys walked off laughing until tears came to their eyes and they were in front of Asters house.

'So erm… I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out this Friday? Maybe go get a coffee or something?' Aster asked while rubbing the back of his blue hair.

'Oh really? With me?' Toothless asked feeling shocked happy and nervous all at once. 'Oh yeah sure I mean yes. Yes I would like that.' _Way to go Toothless, smooth. Really smooth. '_Wait isn't it the prom this Friday?'

'Oh yeah… well I thought because we don't have dates we could just… err ditch? Or go somewhere else?' Aster asked nervously.

'You mean like have our own prom?' Toothless asked. His heart beat faster than he wanted it to and it almost hurt.

'I mean it's not an actual prom… it's just the winter formal… so I thought maybe we could ditch?'

'Yeah it would be fun. We could even wear suits hahaha that would be funny right?' Toothless joked (well he thought he was joking) as he was almost shaking.

'Hahah yeah.' Aster laughed. 'So see you tomorrow I guess?' He asked and before Toothless could reply Aster kissed his cheek and quickly ran into his house and closed the door with a thud.

Toothless stood there stunned. He breathed out the breath he hand been holding.

'Yeah see you tomorrow Aster.' He smiled and punched his fist into the air in victory. Aster watched him from his window and chuckled to himself. 'He's really something.' Aster whispered to himself.

**Thank you for reading! Leave a review if you can! they're appreciated so so much! You're all really lovely and thank you again for everything. xx**


	13. It'll come naturally

**Hey everyone! You're all so great for all the reviews and favourites and follows! **

**Warning: Mild smut (Not too smutty for an M thought) **

**Ship: Hijack/ frostcup (BunnyXToothless will be in the next chapter) **

**_Hey Hiccup, it's Anna. I was just going to ask if maybe you want to go to the prom with me? I thought you would have asked by now. Xx_**

Hiccup sighed at the text message. He had only just got back from seeing her and she was already texting him. He looked at the screen. He wanted to rip out his hair. It was all so confusing. He liked Jack and he knew he liked Jack, but he was still trying to decide which way. He liked kissing him and he loved the noises Jack made when they kissed. He loved Jacks white hair that was messy but looked so damn good on him. He loved the way Jack would surprise him and make him feel special.

He didn't feel useless around Jack like his father made him feel and that was something Hiccup loved about Jack. When he was down Jack would pick him right back up. He was like his guardian.

Hiccup started think about Jacks eyes. Oh how they lit up when Hiccup made a sarcastic comment. His pale skin made his blue eyes even brighter. Jacks skin was something Hiccup couldn't not love, it was pale and had no faults. Hiccup started think about Jacks lips, they were a pale pink and would go dark after their make out sessions (even if they had only had one or two) He loved it when Jack moaned, it was so manly. Nothing like Hiccup's. And Jacks lips were always cold, but it just made the feeling even more exciting. And Jacks hands, oh god they would drive him crazy.

Hiccup hadn't noticed but his jeans had become tight. He blushed at the sight and tried to think of something else.

He picked up his phone and looked at the text Anna had sent him. This was going to be difficult.

**_I'm not that into proms, sorry. Maybe we could see each other during the weekend. Xx_**

He had made the right decision…right?

If he didn't go he wouldn't be disappointing anyone and he could always invite Jack over that day, as the school was shut because of the prom during the evening. He smiled to himself and texted Jack.

**_Hey, you know that we agreed to go to the dance thing together? Well I don't want to say no to Anna so is it okay if we ditch and just stay at mine? – Hic _**

Hiccup put the back of his head onto his soft pillow and sighed. Why did everything have to be complicated?

After what seemed like forever he felt his phone vibrate on his chest.

**_Yeah sure, maybe we could go somewhere? – Jack_**

Hiccup then felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. He closed his eyes and smiled.

**_What did you have in mind? –Hic_**

**.**

The day of the prom came around quicker than ever. Hiccup woke to the sound of _tap tap tap. _

He looked up and saw Jack at his window. With everything looking on just seeing him out his window like when they first met was absolute bliss. He got up and opened the window for Jack. Jack climbed in and smiled.

'Morning sleepy bed.' Jack said with one of his dashing grins. Hiccup leaned in to kiss Jack and Jack pushed him away. 'I'm not kissing you till you wash and brush that mess on top of your head.' Jack joked. Hiccup rolled his eyes, grabbed clothes and headed for the bathroom.

When Hiccup was done he forced himself out of the warm lovely shower. He wrapped a blue fluffy towel around his waist and noticed something. His clothes were gone. Jack!

He felt his face go red at the thought of walking into his bedroom with just a towel on. He sighed looked in the mirror and gulped. Great.

He turned the door knob feeling the embarrassment wash over him. He walked into his bedroom and straight to his closet. He heard Jack whistle and Hiccups face just became redder.

He picked up his clothes and glared at Jack.

'What? Oh come on… you have no proof that was me!' Jack said with a very large grin on his face. 'And anyway you look good in just a towel.' Jack winked and Hiccup threw a pillow at the boys' head and went back into the bathroom.

_He is definitely going to be the death of me. _Hiccup thought.

He quickly got ready and walked out of the bathroom. Jack was lying on his bed with his eyes closed but he soon opened them when he felt Hiccup sit on top of him. Jack looked up with a grin. Hiccup was innocently sat on Jacks lap looking down at him.

'So where are we going today Jack?' Hiccup asked with a smile.

'That is for me to know and you to find out my friend.' Jack kissed Hiccups nose and Hiccup quickly kissed Jacks lips.

'Should I be worried?' Hiccup asked still smiling.

'Most probably.' Jack smirked at the smaller boy straddling his lap. 'But you're going to have to get off me to find out.' Jack grinned.

Hiccup blushed and slid off gracefully. They got their jackets and quickly got out of the door without waking Stoick.

Jack led Hiccup down the streets and into the forest. A shiver went down his spine when he thought out that night that the thunder had scared him so much and Jack holding him. Jack must have been thinking about it too because he then asked. 'Hiccup why were you so afraid of the thunder that night?' Jack looked very serious and Hiccup didn't like it. Jack was always either happy, perverted, cheeky or all of them, not serious and thoughtful.

Hiccup gulped.

'I erm… it's a touchy subject.' Hiccup felt sadness wash over him.

'Well I'm all ears.' Jack said lacing his fingers with Hiccups. Hiccup looked at him gratefully.

'Well… My dad, mum and I used to have a house near the sea. And it used to thunder a lot and have loads of storms. One night the storm was really really strong and water kept being washed in. My dad was out drinking and my mum and me where the only ones in the house. She put me to bed and well she went to bed and drowned in her sleep. I don't know really what happened exactly but I remember lots of thunder and my dad carrying me.'

Jack walked for a bit in silence and then looked at Hiccup, making them stop. Jack hugged him tightly and Hiccup returned the embrace.

'I will never let anything happen to you Hiccup.' Jack whispered. Hiccup felt his stomach churn, butterflies filled his body. They hugged for another few moments and let go. Hiccup noticed there were tears in Jacks eyes. He smiled at Hiccup and he continued walking.

After a few minutes' walk, Jack stopped them and turned to Hiccup.

'Close your eyes.' Jack said and Hiccup was about to protest but couldn't be bothered to, so he did so.

Jack led him through the forest. Hiccup felt ruff ground beneath his feet. He tripped a few times but Jack would never let him fall.

Jack then stopped him. 'You can open your eyes now Hic.' Hiccup opened them and saw a small lake covered with ice. It was surrounded by trees, grass and rocks. It was beautiful.

'Jack…this-this is beautiful.' Hiccup said looking around and taking in the view.

'It's not much but I thought we could skate?' Jack opened his bag and pulled out two pairs of ice skating shoes. 'I wasn't sure what size you were but I picked up some of my older ones.' Jack past them to Hiccup.

'You skate?' Hiccup grinned and Jack blushed. 'I-I used to when I was younger with my parents.' There was a silence. 'So err… gonna put them on or…?' Hiccup sat on a rock and put them on, he tried to stand but fell back onto the rock in the progress.

'It's okay, I was terrible at first. I'll help you through it.' Jack lifted Hiccup up when he was done with his own shoes and gently moved them both onto the rim of the lake. Hiccup tumbled a bit and he soon was able to stand….. a bit. Jack moved him about and kept a tight hold around him.

They must have spent hours on the ice, just dancing around on it and moving with each other until Hiccup shivered.

'Are you cold?' Jack asked worried.

'It-it's fine.' Hiccup said in a shaky voice. And clearly lying.

'Come on Hic, let's get back.' Jack helped Hiccup back onto the ground and they both slid there ice skates off.

When the boys got back it was the afternoon and Jack followed Hiccup up to his room.

**'**I had a really good time today Jack.' Hiccup laced hands with Jacks and Jack looked into Hiccups green eyes. Jack really loved his eyes. They were so alluring, he could get lost in them.

'If I'm honest I didn't think you would agree on doing something today.' Jack said looked a little down. Hiccup tilted his head.

'What do you mean?'

'I just… I feel like you would be too ashamed to do something…romantic… like during the day… in public.' Hiccup was quiet for a second. 'And we only ever kiss and stuff when no one's around-'

Jack was cut off by Hiccup lips on his. Hiccup kissed him forcefully and Jack liked this side of Hiccup. Jack kissed him back and walked Hiccup backwards. They fell on his bed while giggling like a group of teenage girls. Jack kissed Hiccups nose and Hiccup smiled at Jack. They weren't sure of what they were or how to act with each other but they both knew this, this was right.

Hiccup kissed him again and pulled Jack closer to him. Jack deepened the kiss and Hiccup wrapped his legs around Jacks hips. Everything was getting hot and very quickly. Hiccup opened his mouth for Jacks tongue to slide in and they began to explore each other's mouths. Jack put his hand on Hiccups hips while Hiccups arms were around Jacks neck, pulling the boy as close as possible. Jacks hips then came in contact with Hiccups and they both moaned at the touch.

'I don't..mmm…even..know what...to do..' Hiccup said in-between kisses.

'It'll come naturally.' Jack said quickly. They didn't know really want they were doing or if they were doing anything properly, but the more the boys grinded into each other the more in would build a tent in their pants.

Hiccup and Jack moaned and shook under each other's touch.

'Please…please Jack..' Hiccup breathed. Jack stopped kissing him and looked down at Hiccup. His face was red and there was a little bit of sweat on his forehead. His mouth looked abused and wet which hung open a bit.

'What do you want me to do Hic?' Jack asked in a rather husky voice.

'Anything…' Hiccup begged and kissed Jack again. Jack put his hand under Hiccups shirt and rested it there, waiting for permission or for Hiccup to yelp and reject him again.

Hiccup stopped kissing him and nodded. Jack felt Hiccups stomach and chest. Every part of him was warm and inviting. Jack pulled Hiccups shirt off and over his head. He then took a moment to admire Hiccups freckled chest.

He had freckles everywhere, he had seen them before but not in this much detail. Jack smiled to himself and he looked back at Hiccups face which looked slightly stunned and insecure.

'You look beautiful Hiccup.' Jack kissed Hiccup on the nose and smiled at the freckled teen. Hiccup was smiling and his eyes full of lust. Jack quickly felt more of his chest and kissed Hiccup while doing so.

Hiccup started lifting Jack top and over his head. Hiccup wanted to tell Jack how beautiful he was too but didn't have the chance when he heard his dad.

'Hiccup I'm home! Sorry I had to work late!' Stoick shouted from down stairs. They stopped and heard Stoick walking up the stairs. Jack ran across the room and grabbed his shirt and quickly jumped out of the window on to the tree while Hiccup put his shirt on and went under the covers.

The door creaked open and Stoick was there. 'Hello Hiccup!... Why aren't you dressed for the prom son?!'

'Oh errr… I decided not to go, feeling a little under the weather.' Hiccup said with a blush blooming across his cheeks.

'Oh so did you do anything else today?' Stoick asked and Hiccup felt very nervous all of a sudden.

'Oh erm.. no but I might ask Jack to come round later I think.' Hiccup said scratching his head. He wanted Stoick to get used to Jack being around more and try to hint to him the slightest but Stoick wasn't that sort of person.

'Hiccup you are spending too much time with that boy! I've gotton over that you are… well you know but I will not have you dating a boy!' Stoick said angrily.

'Dad! I never said I was dating him and I'm with someone else anyway!' Hiccup yelled and not quite thinking.

'What! Who!?' Stoick belled.

'Erm.. well this girl called Anna.' Hiccup more or less whispered.

'Oh good! Well I will have to meet her!' Stoick chuckled.

'Umm.. okay but can Jack come round tonight then?' Hiccup asked playing with his fingers.

'Alright but he sleeps on the coach.' Stoick said leaving his room. Hiccup smiled but felt so angry and sad that his father didn't approve of Jack even coming over. Hiccup sighed and put the back of his head onto his pillow.

After a few moments he heard his window open and after a few seconds Jack was lying next to him. Jack looked at the ceiling along with Hiccup.

'What're we going to do Jack?' Hiccup asked. Jack looked at him and pulled the boy into him and held him tight.

Jack whispered stroking the boy's hair. 'I don't know Hic, I don't know.'

**This is a shorter one but I promise to post another soon! Thank you for the reviews! I will be turning this into a M in a few more chapters. Thank you for reading! x**


	14. Dinner at Asters

**Here you guys go!**

**Warning: None for a change**

**Pairing: Hijack and ToothlessXAster**

Toothless walked to Asters, which wasn't too far away from his own. He read the address Aster had sent him and came across a tall house painted white. The garden was covered in beautiful flowers in blue, pink, yellow, purple and orange. He was impressed. It looked so pretty and also kinda posh.

He walked up to the houses door and hesitated before knocking. His nerves were getting the better of him. He took a deep breath in and knocked on the wooden door. He waited a few moments and then a pretty, thin women with blonde hair answered the door. She looked a lot like Aster in the face.

'Oh hello! You must be….Toothless was it?' She had an Australian accent like Asters, which made him smile.

'Yes ma'am.' He said smiling.

'Rather odd name! But anyways I'm Jenna! Come in, Aster is just upstairs and to the right.' She said stepping out the way for Toothless to walk in.

'Actually it's just a childhood nickname, my names really Toby.' Their house was clean, like really clean. It was even bigger on the inside.

'Oh alright, well he's the first door to the right.' She said smiling.

He then felt embarrassment come over him. His house was a lot smaller and a lot messier. He quickly shook it off and ran up the red carpeted stair case. He looked down the hall and slowly opened the first door to the right.

He peeked through and Aster was lying on his bed with headphones in_. No wonder he didn't hear me come in_ Toothless thought.

Toothless walked quietly in and jumped on the bed, lying next to Aster. Aster yelped and held his heart with his hand.

'Bloody hell ya nearly gave me a heart attack mate!' He yelped. Toothless chuckled and rolled his eyes.

'You're so dramatic…' Toothless said lying on the bed and putting his arms behind his head.

'Your words wound me.' Aster put his hand to his heart again and they both broke into laughs.

'So what're we doing today Bunny?' Toothless asked looked up at the blue haired teen who was crossing his legs on the bed.

'Well actually I thought we could hang here today, it's pretty cold and well… my family want you over for dinner.' Aster rubbed his arm awkwardly. Toothless sat up and thought about it.

'Er.. yeah sure, why not?' He said smiling. Aster gave him a relieved smiled.

The boys lied on Asters bed and talked for god know how long. They talked about the usual things like school, family and Hiccup and Jack. Aster found Toothless really interesting to talk to, he would have a way of explaining things that Aster really loved. He liked the ways Toothless spoke. He watched his lips, they were pink and thin and looked very inviting…He found himself staring at the boy and quickly looked away.

'So yeah I would say I'm a pretty fast runner.' Toothless said when Aster zoned back in.

'What!? No I'm a lot faster.' Aster said smirking.

'Is that a challenge cotton tail?' Toothless grinned.

'Oh you don't wanna race me mate…..wait… cotton tail?' Said Aster still smirking.

'Well it seemed fitting because of your rabbit like characteristics.' Toothless grinned.

'Rabbits are fast ya know.' Aster smirked a lot more.

'I still think I could catch you.' Toothless said, sitting up. Aster did too.

'Lets see about that.' Aster shot up and Toothless chased him around the room. They ran and ran around the room. Toothless was very close to catching him. They jumped over the bed and over chairs and pillows until Aster tripped over one and sent him to the floor with Toothless landing on top of him with a thud.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing. The laughter soon died down and the room became silent. Toothless inched his face closer to Asters. Aster lifted his head up towards Toothless. Their eyes closed and their lips met. But only faintly before Asters mum shouted.

'BOYS DINNER IS READY! COME ON DOWN.'

The boys jumped up from one another and stood awkwardly in the room. Aster rubbed his arm and Toothless scratched the back of his head.

'Er… lets go have dinner.' Aster said walking to his door. Toothless walked behind him with a blush covering his face.

They walked into the kitchen which was as clean and as large as the rest of the house. Mrs Bunnymund walked over to the large family table with plates full of food and placed them down. Aster sat down and Toothless sat across from him. They waited for Mrs Bunnymund to sit down, the two boys avoided eye contact and kept their eyes on the food or floor.

'Evening darling and boys! Oh you must be Toothless.' Mr Bunnymund walked in. He was thin but well built. He wore a suit and had a brief case. He didn't look like Aster a lot but had the same build. Not like his wife or son, he had an English accent.

He walked over to Toothless and shook his hand.

'I'm Arthur, very nice to meet you.' Asters dad said.

'Nice to meet you too Sir.' He let go of the man's firm grip and sat down at the end of the table, while his wife sat on the other end.

They all started eating their dinner. The family had small talk over dinner while Toothless was in his own world.

He wasn't used to such a perfect family. They were all very good looking, clean, posh and friendly. It was almost too perfect. Toothless then looked over to Aster, the boy wasn't like this parents. He was a little rugged and alternative. His blue hair was stuck out like a black sheep in a white flock. Aster was un-usually quiet around his parents. Toothless studied the boy a little more.

'So Aster how did you do on the chemistry test?' His father asked which snapped Toothless out of his thoughts.

'Oh…well… I got 60% better than last time I guess.' Aster had a look of fear on his face. He avoided looking his father in the eye and kept his eyes on either Toothless or the plate.

'That is not good enough, we will deal with that later.' His father for the first time during the evening made Toothless feel intimidated.

The evening was quiet for the rest of Toothless' stay. He helped Aster wash and dry the dishes afterwards. Asters parents were in the living room watching soaps. Toothless kept his eyes on Aster. He knew that what happened upstairs was awkward and downright weird but there was something else bothering the boy.

'So erm… are you okay?' Toothless asked which startled Aster and he stopped drying the plate he was holding.

'Y-yeah I-I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?' Aster stuttered.

'Should we err… talk about what happened upstairs?' Toothless asked while he washed a pan in the sink.

'Shhh! My parents could hear you!' Aster whispered.

'Sorry…' Toothless said quietly.

Aster sighed and his cheeks were a light shade of pink.

'I- I like you alright.' Aster said in a sort of angry manner.

'You...you what?' Toothless asked almost dropping the plate. Aster blushed harder,

'Please don't make me say in again.' Aster said now looking at Toothless.

Toothless stopped too and stepped closer to Aster. 'I like you too Aster.' Toothless smiled and Aster smiled back up at the taller boy. 'C-can… I erm… C-can I kiss you?' Toothless asked touching Asters cheek lightly while Toothless leaned in and felt Asters breath on his.

'Y-yes, you can.' Aster breathed. Their lips met lightly but faintly and then they closed their eyes and leaned in to the kiss. Soft skin met and fireworks went off. The kiss ended quickly but they kept their eyes on one another and didn't move. 'We-we better finish these dishes.'

'Yeah..the-the dishes.' Toothless slowly moved away from Aster and went back to the dishes.

After the boys finished with the dishes Aster walked Toothless to the door.

'So err…. I'll see you on Monday?' Toothless asked. Aster looked around quickly and leaned in and kissed Toothless on the lips.

'How about tomorrow?' He breathed. Toothless couldn't do anything but nod. Aster shut the door and Toothless stood there trying to think about what just happened. He smiled and walked down the street with a little skip to his step.

.

During the night Jack woke from a nightmare. The same one he would usually have. He woke up to familiar surroundings. Hiccups living room. He moved himself to a sitting position on the coach and sighed.

He was not going to get any sleep on this lumped coach. He looked around the dark room and saw a picture of Hiccup when he was younger. He smiled to himself. He looked so happy Jack thought. He then saw a family photo, it was Stoic and Hiccups mum standing together while she held a baby (Hiccup, Jack guessed) in her arms. He had seen the photo loads of times but he had always loved it. She looked a lot like Hiccup, well a lot more than his father did. She had a small frame and freckles everywhere like Hiccup. Jack started to think about how perfect he thought Hiccups facial features were. His freckles ran over his nose and cheeks. His perfect hair that was just messy in a beautiful way and oh god his eyes, they're just so freakin' green! Jack got lost in them way too much.

Like when they did homework together he would just get hopelessly distracted by them. That forest green in them really made it hard not to stare.

His eyes wondered around the room and saw another picture of just Hiccup and Stoic. Hiccup didn't look happy what 'so ever. He frowned at the picture. Jack really didn't like seeing Hiccup upset. It was almost worse than when he was 8 and North had told him his cat had been ran over.

Jack then heard someone coming down the stairs he quickly laid down and pretended to be asleep. He heard feet and the presence of another person in the room.

He then felt a smaller body cuddle up against him. He opened his eyes and saw Hiccup curled up against his chest. He rested his chin on top of Hiccups head and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. He smiled to himself and smelt Hiccups soft hair. Hiccup had always smelt like the earth, it was a very relaxing and calming smell.

Jack fell back to sleep without any nightmares waking him this time.

**Thank you for reading this very short chapter! Please review and tell me what you would like to see more of or less of! Love you all! x**

**Love from Kathy c: **


	15. Authors Note! read please

**Please read!**

Hey everyone I'm really sorry for delaying this but I'm having major writers block for this story. I will try to update by Sunday! I'm so sorry everyone! You're all amazing for the reviews, favourites and follows! c: And also I'm struggling with school so you know how it is… school has to come first. I love you guys way more than school. I hope you all have an amazing week ahead and if you want to talk or fangirl I'm down with that! So PM me and we'll have a lil chat ;D

Love from,

Kathy

p.s I really love you guys please don't hate me.


	16. A series of events

**Hey everyone! I promised I would post this for sunday and guess what!? its sunday! I would like to thank all of you for being so so lovely and understanding. This might not be the best because I have been crying for like 3 hours because my rabbit got attacked by a dog and it's in the vets and I know its pathetic but I get attached to things okay? So this was super hard for me to write as I'm kinda really upset. But I hope you enjoy it either way. **

**Warning: Mild hiccupXastrid, lots of hijack/frostcup and no ToothlessXaster for this chapter. **

The week mainly consisted of Aster nagging Jack to tell him what was going on between him and Hiccup. He knew there was something going on because they would always come in late for classes and their hair would be slightly messy and they would walk in roughly at the same time. Jack would hold Hiccups gaze longer than necessary. When they sat next to each their legs would press against one other and stay like that .They weren't very good at keeping it a secret and their friends were catching on. Aster and Toothless still tried to get a proper answer out of Jack but he would find ways around the subject. Like in P.E that one time.

Mr Pauls was making the boys do 5 laps around the field. Toothless and Aster ran together and talked but soon speeded ahead when they saw Jack alone. It was the perfect time to get it out of him. Aster told Toothless that he would try to go make him spill it and he nodded in agreement. Aster ran to Jack and it quickly became a game of chase.

Jack took notice Aster was catching up with him and he speeded ahead. God damn that boy! Aster thought as he rolled his eyes and finally caught up with him. Jack sighed at the defeat and slowed down a bit for him.

'Jack! Come on your hiding something! Just tell me!' Jack smirked and kept quiet, before Aster knew it he had ran off. Aster stopped to breathe. Jack was pretty fast. Aster stood there and Toothless stopped to see if I was okay. Toothless waited for his friend to catch his breath.

'Don't worry, I'm fine. But he still won't tell me what's up with him and Hiccup.' I said running my hands through my faded blue hair.

'I'll try catch them out or find out whatever they're doing, you should step back a bit.' Toothless said smiling. Aster nodded at his kindness and they jogged off together.

.

**Hiccups POV **

After P.E I found Jack, Aster and Toothless in the locker room. Aster and Toothless had gotton dressed and walked out by the time that I had walked in. Jack stood there leaning against a locker with a smirk on his face. I grinned and noticed no one else was in the room. He walked over and pulled me close to him.

'Well hi there.' He said smirking.

'Hey.' I chuckled. He leaned in and kissed me and I pulled back just as fast. 'JACK! We can't make out in the locker room! We'll be caught!' I said holding my hand against his chest pushing him away a bit but he kept his grip around my waist.

'Oh come on Hiccup…' He kissed my jaw line and I felt like I was melting. 'You know you want to…' He breathed down my neck to my collar bones. Okay I did but not here…. What if a teacher saw! Or worse… Aster.

'Okay… say I did want to. We still can't do anything in here!' I pulled away from him before I melted at his touch. He smirked.

'Hiccup you're such a tease.' Jack put an arm around my waist and I couldn't help but chuckle. We walked out of the changing rooms and saw that Toothless and Bunny were outside waiting. Jack quickly let go of me and they gave us knowing looks and Aster was smirking a little.

'So you guys care to explain what's going on between you?' Toothless said crossing his arms. I looked to Jack and then to Toothless trying to figure out what to say.

'What are you...talking about?' I asked not sounding convincing.

'Come on mate we can clearly see there's something going on with you frostbite over here.' Aster said also crossing his arms.

'Hey!' Jack said glaring at Aster for calling him frostbite again.

'Aster there's nothing going on… Jack and I are just friends.' I said crossing my arms. I looked to Jack and his face dropped a little. I shook it off.

'Just friends?' Toothless asked smirking.

'Yup!' I said with a nod.

'Then why were you making out in the locker room hm?' Toothless asked. My face felt warm and my stomach twisted.

'You were spying on us!?' Jack yelled.

'Nope but we now know that you were.' Toothless said laughing. I glared at Jack and he turned away innocently. 'So are you guys….like together?' He asked curiously.

Jack looked at me for support and I didn't know what to say.

'I'm dating Anna. Ew I'm not gay. Jack and I are just friends.' I said lying partly. Jack turned to me. He looked upset. Toothless and Aster were silent and Jacks eyes started to gather up with tears. I then regretted what I said. He turned away and walked past Aster and Toothless shoving them a little. 'Jack! I didn't mean it like that! Jack! Come back!' I said as he left. I sighed and walked past Aster and Toothless who were looking guilty.

I ran to catch up with him and I grabbed his arm. 'JACK LISTEN TO ME!' I pulled him round to look at me. I melted as soon as I saw tears running down his face.

'No Hiccup! I'm tired of being your little whore! This isn't fair!' He shouted.

'Jack you're not my whore! And I know! I know but-'

'Oh really? Okay then what am I? Just friends hm? Friends who sneak around and make out and hold hands!? That is not being friends Hiccup! That is you being a coward! And not being able to admit you like a guy!' Jack shouted. There was so much hurt in his voice it was killing me and seeing confident, cool and collected Jack in tears tore me in two. I knew he was right but I'm stubborn.

'I don't know what we are! We're friends! Aren't we?! You're the one who kissed me! You tell me!' I shouted, as I stood on my tip toes to be the same height as Jack.

'Yes I kissed you! Yes maybe I like you but that has nothing to do with that you're going out with Anna and cheating on her with me! You're afraid of your dad Hiccup!' Jack shouted. He wasn't thinking and I knew that but I couldn't help but feel hurt. Aster and Toothless had appeared but didn't do anything.

'Shut up Jack! The only reason I'm hiding it is so my dad doesn't think I'm even more useless! I'm going out with Anna to hide it! I just want to make him proud!' I shouted back at him and he looked as if he was a puppy and someone had stepped on his tail. I felt tears come to my eyes.

'Can't you just swallow your damn pride Hiccup! I have to watch you everyday make out with Anna and pretend like you love her, then have you come back to me and be all…all…this! Do you realise how much that hurts!?' You're selfish and childish Hiccup Haddock!' Jack yelled, tears running down his face rapidly. I tried to hold mine back but some had left my eyes. I calmed myself down and waited a moment.

'W-Well this is me swallowing my damn pride and telling you I fucking love you Jack Overland.' I said looking at him right in his ice blue eyes. He opened and closed his mouth and stepped back. He looked at me in shock. He didn't move and I tried to think of what to do. God Jack say something! He was as still and silent as ever. It was killing me! Jack say something you idiot!

'w-what?' Jack finally asked. He looked really shaken up and I hesitated to tell him again. I was starting to think this was a bad idea.

'I said… I l-love you Jack.' I repeated and he was still crying. A tear left my eye and he was silent again.

'You're an asshole! And I wanna slap you! And I-' Jack began.

'Then why are you still here?' I asked smirking a bit. He looked at me in disbelief.

'Because… because… I love you Hiccup.' He said as tears made their way down his face. I let out a quick breathe. I smiled and my feelings had all been messed up so much in my head but I jumped onto him. He wrapped his arms around me and I hugged around his neck tightly. He kissed my all over my face hundreds of times and whispered 'I love you. I love you Hiccup.'

'Jack you've already said that.' I said then kissing his lips. He kissed me back and we quickly released when I heard a cough from Toothless.

'Oh get a room…' Aster said and I pulled away from Jack and we all went into a fit of giggles.

**Jacks POV **

Hiccup and I walked to our next lesson together when I forgot to pick up my chemistry book.

'Shit! Hic I've got to go get my Chemistry book or Mr Wilsons going to kill me.'

'You want me to come with you?' Hiccup asked innocently. I pecked his lips and shook my head.

'I don't want you to be late, I'll see you next lesson.' He nodded and I made my way to my locker. I turned around and saw Anna make her way to Hiccup, they hugged. I almost felt numb to it now. I had seen them do that so much it almost had no effect on me. _He said he loves me, it's all okay. He's only doing it to keep what we have hidden. _

I walked over and put my things in my locker. Then Daniel Pitch walked over. He was pretty scary I must say. He had dark hair that was swept back and was very tall and thin. He walked over and gave me a smile.

'Hey sorry about punching you.' I said before he could say anything. He shrugged.

'Ah its okay, I guess you really like him them, huh?' Daniel said watching me put my things in my locker.

'How did you know?' I asked. I wasn't very surprised as Hiccup and I made it a tad obvious.

'Well it's obvious he's using you and going out with Anna.' I pressed my teeth together.

'No…he's just confused.' I said through my teeth.

'Well…I'm not. I think you're special Jack.' Pitch made me face him by grabbing my chin. I pulled away.

'I don't care how special you think I am, I like Hiccup.' I was about to walk away.

'He's going to replace you Jack! In fact he already is!' my heart hurt. He was twisting my buttons…that's all. He said as I turned my back to him.

'Just shut up!' I turned around I snapped.

'I'm much better than him Jack, I wouldn't play games with you.' He hissed and I turned around.

'Get lost Daniel! Hiccup…Hiccups different!'

'He's like any other guy, I know your past Jack. I know how many people you've slept with.' He growled and I was getting angry. 'He's just another one of your whores.' I had to calm down. I was so close to punching him but I controlled myself.

'Just fuck off! You don't know anything.' I walked away. I had to calm down and relax.

'Fine. But what makes you think Hiccups ever going to love a stupid boy like you. I mean you basically killed your whole family. You're a murderer Jack.' I tried to keep the tears from gathering and kept walking.

**Third person**

It was last lesson and Jack still hadn't shown up. When the bell rang he started walking home as fast as possible. When he got to his and Jacks street he looked up to Jacks window and saw Jack wasn't home yet. So he walked back inside his home and before he could run upstairs to text Jack Stoic stopped him.

'Hiccup.' Stoic said making Hiccup stop on the stairs.

'Yes dad?' Hiccup asked nervously.

'I would like to talk.'

'Oh-erm okay what about?' Hiccup made his way down the stairs and sat down at the table across from his dad.

'You do know that I would like to meet this Anna at one point.'

'I- err yes okay… erm that will happen at one point.' He nodded while speaking.

'And I would like you to stop seeing Jack so much, it is not healthy for you to be with a boy so much.'

'He's my friend, I'm not just going to stop seeing him as much because I'm bisexual dad.'

'I don't want to hear that word in this house hold!'

'But dad-'

'No buts Hiccup! Go to your room!' Hiccup was about to protest but he couldn't be bothered he ran upstairs and laid on his bed with a sigh.

**_Hey Hiccup! Wanna come over tonight? My parents are out. – Anna _**

Hiccup stared at the text… maybe he should. But I have a lot of work to do he thought… but this could get his dad off his case.

**_Yeah sure, see you at 8? – Hiccup _**

Hiccup flopped down on his bed and sighed. Jack had gone home before his dad had woken up and Hiccup felt a little lonely right now. It was 7 pm so Hiccup had about half an hour to burn before he had to start walking. Maybe I should invite him ov- No Hiccup! You're dating Anna. I'm dating Anna. I'm dating Anna right? Hiccup felt confused and grabbed a towel before deciding to go for a shower.

He let the water run down his face and closed his eyes. Why is this so hard? Why do I have to be this way? Why couldn't Jack have just not kissed me? Hiccup groaned and finished putting the shampoo in his hair. When he was done he got out and dried himself off and looked in the mirror.

'I'm not even good looking!' Hiccup said out loud to no one. He groaned again and put his clothes on. He headed into his bedroom and got ready.

When he was done he texted Anna that he was on his way and called to his dad that he was going over to hers for a bit.

'Have fun! Be home by 12!' Stoic shouted from his office.

Hiccup put on his grey coat and scarf that Jack had given him awhile back and made his way out into the cold snow.

He walked to her house which was about 40 minutes to walk to, well if he walked fast.

When Hiccup got outside the door he was hesitate about knocking it. He was thinking about just going home and asking Jack to come over. No he I have to prove to my dad. Stop being a chicken Hiccup, He thought to himself. He took a deep breath in and knocked. Within seconds Anna came to the door with her needy smile on her face.

'Hey.' She smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. The house was dark and he couldn't see her but felt her pulling him into a room.

'Anna? I can't see you.' Hiccup said feeling a little nervous. She pulled him down onto the coach and sat him down.

'I know Hiccup.' She said before kissing him. He kissed back but half-heartedly. They kissed for a bit and Anna noticed he wasn't taking the next step. 'Hiccup? Do you like me?' She said stopping the kiss.

'Umhm.' He nodded, but of course she couldn't see him. She held his hands and brought them up to her breasts.

'Touch me Hiccup.' She whispered and Hiccup jerked his hands away. 'Hiccup? Are you okay?'

'I- I can't…' Hiccup said, he felt sick and wanted to throw up. Hiccup stood up and was about to run away.

'Hiccup! If you walk out that door… we're-we're threw!' She shouted and Hiccups eyes started to water. He stopped and wiped his eyes and ran. He ran as fast as he could. He stopped crying half way. He wasn't crying because Anna and he were threw but because he was so so confused.

He didn't know where he was running but he found himself going towards Jacks house.

Hiccup climbed into Jacks room and saw the boy on his piano. Hiccup opened the window very slowly and quietly so the white haired teen wouldn't hear him. He played a soft slow song, it was rather beautiful watching his fingers move across the piano like he was born to do it.

'That's beautiful.' Hiccup said softly.

Jack stopped and jumped. He quickly jerked around and looked up at Hiccup with a wide smirk.

'Thanks, but it would be better if you let me finish it.' Jack said in a sarcastic tone.

'Wow you on your period or something?' Hiccup laughed coming over to him and sitting on the piano seat with him. Hiccup started to put his fingers on the piano and tried to play you are my sunshine.

'Oh ha ha ha Hiccup you sarcastic fuck, and you're playing it wrong.' Jack put his hands over Hiccups and slowly helped him play the tune. Jacks fingers guided Hiccups along the piano. Hiccup watched Jacks face as he played it wonderfully.

'Do you really think I'm a sarcastic fuck?' Hiccup asked innocently.

'Yes but I like that about you.' Jack stopped and pecked his lips. They kissed for a little while and very innocently for once. Jack then stopped the kiss and looked at Hiccup with watery eyes. 'Who was your first kiss Hiccup?'

'You.' Hiccup smiled faintly and Jack tried to.

'Mine was a boy called Peter. He was 18 and I was 11. I used to sleep with guys and girls because I felt saying no to someone who ''loved'' you was wrong.' A tear rolled down his pale skin.

Hiccup stayed quiet but his eyes began to water.

'I slept with people who treated me like shit.' Jacks eyes became a deeper blue as he cried. 'I tried to push you Hiccup before your dad came in and I never want to do that again. I- I want you to be happy Hiccup and if that's with Anna than that's okay.' Jack couldn't stop the tears. 'When my parents left I-I went out of control.' Hiccup held his hand. 'I'm so alone Hiccup, I killed my family. I killed my family, didn't I Hiccup?' Jack broke down and Hiccup held him close.

'You- you didn't hurt anyone Jack. It was an accident. You are never alone Jack. You have me, Toothless, Aster and North for crying out loud! You are so important to me.' Hiccup let a tear fall and gripped Jack tighter. 'I promise Jack.'

That was the first time Jack had ever fully opened up to Hiccup. Jacks walls about his family and what happened slowly started to come down. Hiccup then realised that Jack meant more to him than any other person in the world, besides his mum. Hiccups mum was always his favourite person, till now.

Hiccup let go off him and looked him in the eye. 'I've got to get back before my dad kills me, but stay over tonight okay? I'll see you later.'

Jack nodded and Hiccup pecked his lips before climbing out of the window and climbing back into his own.

**Gah! I hope you liked it! Took me forever. It's a lot longer than the other ones but meh it was worth it. WARNING: There shall be some smut in the next chapter, if you don't wanna read it you don't have to but I recommend it as it is a big step for these two doofs. **

**And to answer all you guys questions: **

**I am a girl, I know about gay relationships because I am bisexual (I also do my research;) I see why you thought I could be a guy as I've been told I write from guys prospectives very well. **

**Thanks everyone! love you all x **

**- Kathy **


	17. Dorks and steamy showers

**Hey everyone, Let me just say you're all really lovely for the reviews and PMs. **

**I want to say Happy late Birthday to Yaoi-Lover 223! Sorry I didn't say it earlier! I had a lot on my mind): **

**And I'm sorry to say that my rabbit did pass away. I thought I would let you guys know so yeah… **

**I hope you enjoy this! **

**WARNING: Mild smut (guy on guy) but still not M worthy….yet. **

Jack climbed up the oak tree, it had been an hour or so since he saw Hiccup and he had managed to stop crying and put on a smile. He climbed up onto the branch which was just under Hiccups rooms' window.

Jack climbed into the room, Hiccup was sitting at his desk drawing like he always does. Jack smiled to himself. Hiccup then turned around when he noticed Jack was in the room.

'Jack!' Hiccup said with excitement. He got up and rushed over to him.

'I only saw you an hour ago Hic, are you really this happy to see me?' Jack asked hugging him back. Hiccup wacked Jacks arm.

'Shut up dork.' Hiccup smirked.

'Says the one who is in love with dragons.' Jack grinned and Hiccup wacked him again. 'Ow! Oh you're going to pay for that.' Jack chased Hiccup, laughter filled the room and it didn't take long for Jack to catch him and pin him on the bed. They both turned into a fit of giggles.

'Ha ha I win!' Jack said with a proud smirk. Hiccup pushed Jack up and rolled him over so Hiccup was on top of him. Jack was gobsmacked and Hiccup leaned so their lips were a centimetre apart.

'No I think I win.' Hiccup purred. Jack couldn't help but grin at Hiccup being so seductive. Hiccup kissed Jacks jaw line and around his neck earning a small moan from the white haired teen. Jacks hands were everywhere while Hiccup made as many marks as possible on Jacks pale neck.

Hiccups groin came in contact with Jacks and they both let out an aching moan. Jack had had quite a bit of experience when it came to this area but Hiccup not so much. All he knew was creating this friction between their hips was good, very good and Hiccup wanted to hear Jack moan more so he thrust his hips into Jacks which made the white haired teen moan his name.

'Hiccup…' He breathed. While Hiccup sucked on Jacks lower lip.

Jack kissed Hiccup on the mouth hungrily and sat up so that Hiccup was now straddling his lap and so he could have more control of the kissing. Hiccups arms flew around Jacks neck to bring him closer as Jacks hands played with the hem of Hiccups pants.

Their tongues danced and teeth clashed as Hiccup rolled his hips into Jacks. Jack thrusted back into this hips and they soon found a rhythm. Hiccups hands trailed down to Jacks pants and started unbuttoning them. Jack stopped kissing Hiccup and pushed Hiccup away but not enough to make him fall off his lap.

'Wow wow Hiccup, aren't we going a little too fast?' Jack said looking into Hiccups beautiful green eyes.

'Don't you want me like that?' Hiccup asked quietly feeling ashamed.

'Yes! Yes of course I do Hiccup.' Jack rested his forehead on Hiccups. 'So so much, I want you so much. Just… the other people I did things with that was all rushed and stupid. I want to make what we have last and I want to enjoy every moment of it.' Jack spoke softly. Hiccup smiled and kissed his lips.

'You know… when I said… well you know…today…' Hiccup said as he blushed at the thought that he actually told Jack he loved him. 'I meant it.' Jack smiled.

'I meant it too Hiccup.' Jack kissed Hiccups lips again and pulled the boy onto the bed so that they were lying next to each other. Jack wrapped his arms around his small frame and kiss the top of his head. They both laid there silently.

'I'm not with Anna anymore.' Hiccup said breaking the silence.

'What? Why? What happened?' Jack asked. Yes he should have been really happy but now that he knew that Hiccups was only dating her to hide their relationship, he was scared for Hiccup and their relationship.

'She-she tried to make me touch her and I ran out.' Hiccup said forcing the words out. He knew Jack wouldn't laugh or leave him because of it but he couldn't help but feel guilty.

Jack stroked Hiccups hair and kissed the top of his head. 'It's okay Hic, we'll figure this out… I promise.'

.

'Hello?' Aster answered his phone.

'Hey it's Toothless.' Aster smiled at knowing it was him.

'Oh hey! Whats up?' Aster asked.

'Well… I need to talk to you about something.' Toothless sounded nervous.

'Oh, okay go ahead.' Aster said while coming up with the worst case scenarios in his head.

'Well you know on last Sunday? When we saw each other?' Toothless asked.

'Yeah?'

'Well when I put you to bed and took your clothes off- wait no that sounded bad I mean you know to get you combatable….' Toothless blushed.

'It's okay carry on.' Aster said giggling a little at the boys embarrassment.

'Well I saw cuts and bruises- Aster is someone hurting you?!' Toothless asked, well actually he more or less demanded an answer. Aster couldn't speak. He was shocked.

'I…I….I..er..' Aster croaked.

'Aster?'

'Ihavetogobye.' Aster hung up. He leant against his bedroom wall and slowly sat down. He bought his legs up to his chest and started to cry.

.

As soon as Aster hung up Toothless put on his coat and grabbed his bag (in case he stayed the night) and shot out to go see Aster. He walked in the cold rain till he came across Asters house. He knocked on the large door and waited.

Asters mum opened it. 'Oh hello Toothless! Asters just upstairs but I didn't know you were coming round... but never mind come in.' She let him in and he ran up the stairs as soon as he was let into the large house. When he entered Asters room he heard his shower on. He thought about leaving but then an idea clicked in the back of his mind…And a crazy one at that.

Aster let the tears fall down his face as the warm shower relaxed him. He thought about how Toothless probably hates him now because of what he had done. He started to cry more and before he could go deeper into his thoughts he heard the bathroom door close.

Before he could ask who the hell was in his bathroom he was face to face with a Toothless in the steamy shower.

'TOOTHLESS!? LOOK AWAY! GET THE FUCK OUT.' Aster tried to hide his body with his arms and hands. Toothless giggled and kissed the blue haired boy. Aster was shocked at first and wanted to pull away but Toothless kept him close by wrapping his arms around him bringing Asters naked body against his clothed one. Aster then melted into the kiss and Toothless pulled away. Asters arms were still covering his body.

'Aster you're so beautiful, with or without the scars and bruises okay? And I know you don't want to talk about it but I really need to know.' Toothless spoke softly.

'You're so sappy you know that?' Aster laughed.

'Only for you.' He pecked his lips. 'And stop changing the subject.' Aster sighed and looked anywhere but Toothless' eyes.

'I'll tell you, but not right now.' Toothless looked at him worryingly. 'I promise I will, but in time.'

'Then I'll wait.' Toothless said with a small smile that just made Aster melt.

'Again with the sappiness…' Aster chuckled.

'Hey! I'm just trying to prove how much I like you.' Toothless smirked.

'Then prove it.' Aster grinned and Toothless started taking his soaked clothes off. 'Excuse me but what are you doing?' Aster asked putting his hands on his hips. Toothless smirked at the lady like posture Aster has doing.

'Showing my boyfriend how much I like him.' Toothless smiled while taking his shirt off. 'I mean if that's…okay with you…' Toothless stopped and asked. He got his answer with a lustful kiss and many more that night…

**There we go! Gah that took me a while… sorry if it's a little depressing… its sorta reflecting my mood a little… And no they didn't go ALL the way... Aster is too scared for that and Toothless respects him too much to do so (but you'll find out more in the next chapter which should be this time next week) **

**Anyway! THANK YOU SO MUCH 3 YOU'RE ALL SO LOVELY AND YOU ALL CAN PM ME I YOU NEED ME I AM HERE FOR YOU ALWAYS! **

- **Kathy xx**


	18. North knows

**Hey everyone! All of the reviews are great and thank you for everything! I would love to talk to you guys so PM me :D Enjoy all this fluff while it lasts because a storm of emotions are heading your way...**

'Psssssssssst! Hiccup!' Jack whispered from the desk behind him. Hiccup rolled his eyes and turned around.

'Yes Jack?' Hiccup asked. Jack smirked and handed him a piece of paper that read You. Me. Movie and popcorn at mine at 7. What ya say? Hiccup chuckled at the note and stuffed it in his pocket and turned back around and nodded to Jack. Hiccup could have sworn he heard Jack whisper yes in triumph.

Hiccup looked at the boy sitting next to him. Aster had had a big grin on his face all day and Hiccup was getting curious as to why it hadn't left by now as it was half way through the day. He nudged him and Asters head shot up from his work.

'Yeah?'

'Why so smiley?' Hiccup smirked. Asters face looked startled and his cheeks blushed.

'N-nothing.' Aster went back to his work.

'Oh my god there is something!' Hiccup said almost shouting.

'No there's n-not.' Aster said a bit too fast.

'Do you like someone or something?' Hiccup smirked to himself. 'You like someone!' Hiccup grinned and Asters face got even redder. 'You do! Oh my god come on spill the gossip.' Hiccup put his chin on his hand looking eager.

'There's nothing to tell…' Aster said trying not to look at Hiccup.

'There so is! Did you sleep with someone? You wore protection didn't you?!' Hiccup joked to fast for Aster to stop him.

'We didn't go all the way!' Aster then covered his mouth with his hand to stop himself for saying more. Hiccup looked like he was about to scream and Aster quickly put his hand over his mouth. 'Hiccup please don't say anything! I'll tell you about it tonight, I'll text you just please don't say anything.' Aster begged.

Hiccup nodded and Aster pulled his hand away and sighed. Hiccup was about to go back to work but he couldn't help himself. 'So…who was it?' Aster sighed and realised Hiccup wasn't going to give up. Aster looked to Toothless who was sitting next to a small girl with blonde hair.

'Jane?...but you barely know her!' Hiccup asked in confusion. Aster then shook his head and looked back over to Toothless. 'WHAT! OMG YOU SLEPT WITH-' Aster covered his mouth before the whole class heard.

'Who did Aster sleep with?' Jack asked curiously leaning over his desk to listen to the two.

'I didn't sleep with him!' Aster almost shouted.

'A GUY!? YOU'RE…WHAT!?' Jack said before laughing himself silly.

'Says you Mr I so want to get into Hiccups pants!' Jack then shut up and Aster was saved by the bell he ran out of the room faster than a rabbit. And Hiccup was blushing just as much as Jack.

.

When they all gathered in the hall for lunch Hiccup couldn't stop grinning at Aster when Toothless sat next to him. Jack sat next to Hiccup holding his hand under the table as always but they soon let go when Astrid came over to sit with them for a change.

'Oh come on guys, I know you two have something going on! Heck you would have to be blind and deaf to not realize it!' Astrid said to Hiccup and Jack. They both exchanged looks and couldn't help but giggle a bit and after a few more moments their hands found each other's again.

'So when are you two going to go public?' Astrid asked and Hiccup nearly choked on his food but Jack quickly patted him on the back.

'Errr excuse me?' Hiccup asked.

'Ya know come out the closest? Let the snake out the box? Become one with your sexual orientation- 'Hiccup cut her off. Toothless and Aster were in a fit of giggles.

'Yes yes! I know what you meant Astrid but we haven't really talked about it and besides I still haven't told my dad.' Jack nodded in agreement and gave a light squeeze of Hiccups hand.

'Are you going to tell him?' Astrid asked. Hiccup looked at Jack and Jack gave him a supporting look.

'Not right now, but soon.' Hiccup said taking a quick glance at Jack to reassure him.

'So Astrid is that Snot guy still bothering you?' Jack asked trying to get off the subject.

'Nah I think after you beat him up because he hurt Hiccup he couldn't be bothered with the hassle.' Astrid replied.

'Oh well he's obviously a keeper then.' Jack joked and winked. Hiccup chuckled.

'Yeah definably if you like to get beat up and have a broken leg.' Hiccup laughed.

'Well ya know… if you're into that.' Jack winked at Hiccup and Hiccups face lit up crimson. Astrid, Toothless and Aster couldn't help but laugh at the two.

'So got any plans for tonight guys?' Astrid asked while taking a few sips of her water.

'Well Hiccup and I are having a movie night.' Jack smiled while edging closer to him.

'Wear protection.' Astrid said bluntly. All Jack and Hiccup could do was beam red.

'How about you two? You've been awfully quiet guys.' Hiccup smirked.

'Oh…err.. well I'm just gonna study, ya know big History paper due for next week.' Aster said running his hand through his short blue hair.

'I have to too actually, wanna study together?' Toothless asked innocently. Aster nodded and tried to avoid Hiccups gaze. Hiccup was smirking and Jack noticed but kept quiet.

.

When Aster got to Toothless' house it was about 6, the boys did plan on studying but like all hormonal teenagers do…they got distracted.

The boys were having a very hot and erotic make out session when Toothless' mum arrived home from work.

'Toby! I'm home!' His mother shouted. Toothless cursed under his breath as he bought himself off Asters lap and tried to make his hair not look too wild and Aster quickly flattened down his too. They both made their way into the kitchen where Toothless' mum sat.

She had short brown hair in a pixie cut, she looked like a hard working women with small bags under her eyes. Her eyes were a striking green like Toothless' and Jacobs. She wasn't too short but was a little taller than Toothless. They did look a bit alike, their face shape was the same, eye colour and they both had small noses. Other than that Toothless didn't look much like her.

'Hello Aster, My names Storm. Toothless has told me all about you.' She said hugging the boy. He was startled at the sudden affection and could see Toothless blushing. She pulled away and smiled.

'Nice to meet you ma'am.' He said giving her a soft smile.

'Oh call me Storm, sweetheart.' She walked over to Jacob who was in his high chair and picked him up. 'You boys go do whatever, I'll take care of this little one.' And with a nod they went back to Toothless' room.

'Your mums really nice Toothless.' Aster said sitting down on his red covered bed. Toothless sat down with him and shrugged.

'Yeah I guess she is.' He smiled. 'Now where were we?' Toothless said smirking and wiggling his eyebrows, Aster rolled his eyes and the boys went back to their 'studying.'

.

'Jack if you do that one more time I'll kill you.' Hiccup said as Jack threw popcorn at him from his side of the couch.

'Aw you wouldn't kill me Hic, you love me too much.' Jack said fluttering his eyelashes. Hiccup sighed and brought his legs up to his chest as they watched Iron Man.

'That is debatable right now.' Hiccup murmured. Jack cocked his eyebrow.

'What was that?' Jack asked.

'Oh nothing.' Hiccup smirked and eating some of the popcorn.

'You're not going to tell me?' Asked Jack as he put the bowl of popcorn back onto the side table.

'Not a chance snowflake.' Jack grinned and Hiccup turned his head to him smirking.

'Well then…. No kisses for you Hiccy.' Jack grinned and went back to watching the movie.

'Oh you really think you could last?' Hiccup laughed.

'You think I can't?' Jack said looking offended.

'Oh of course not.' Hiccup said sarcastically.

'Ya know I'm getting real tired of your sarcastism Mr Haddock.' Jack said pulled Hiccup closer to him on the couch so they were cuddling.

'Hey you said no-'Hiccup started but Jack cut him off.

'I said no kisses, which means I can still cuddle you.' Jack said nuzzling Hiccups neck. Hiccup giggled because of Jacks hair tickling his neck. 'Oh is Hiccup ticklish?' Jack smirked and climbed on top of him.

'NO-I mean. Of-of course not.' Hiccup stuttered. Jack raised his eyebrow and Hiccup squirmed underneath him. Jack tickled Hiccups side and Hiccup was in a fit of laughter. They both laughed and laughed till their stomachs hurt and they toppled over onto the floor.

The burst out into giggles and panted, needing air. Hiccup was on top of Jack and didn't bother moving off. They caught their breath and Jack kissed Hiccups lips, Hiccup kissed him back and moaned a bit when Jack deepened it. Hiccup pulled away and smirked at him.

'I knew you couldn't last.' Hiccup laughed.

'Hey you seemed like you were enjoying it.' Jack grinned. Hiccups cheeks tinted pick.

'Fuck you.' Hiccup glared.

'When?' Jack asked wiggling his eyebrows. They then broke apart when they heard a cough.

The two boys looked at the door way, afraid to move. And there stood North with shopping bags.

'I- we- I'm….I'm sorry North… I…err…' Jack began trying to find the right words. North opened the shopping bag and pulled out a box of condoms and put it next to them.

'Be safe boys.' North chuckled. Jack and Hiccup beamed bright red and North walked into the kitchen.

Hiccup got off Jack and sat on the coach trying to bring his face back to its normal colour. Jack sat down with him and they stayed quiet for a second before Jack looked over to Hiccup.

'So seriously…when?' Jack smirked and Hiccup slapped him across the face with a pillow and they both fell into a fit of laughter again.

**Hope you liked it! Please leave me a response so I know this doesn't completely suck :') love you guys! **

**Kathy xx**


	19. Talking

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took awile… I have loads of stuff to do for school and I have a part time job so I'm very busy. **

**Yaoi Lover 223- Thanks for the suggestions!:) Toby said Toothless was just a nickname as a kid. I called him Toby because I really like the name and when Toothless was a kid his teeth didn't come in till he was three. And I'm so happy you like it so much! I love your reviews, they brighten up my day! **

**Honeybeez- Thank you for all the lovey reviews! I appreciate them all so much! **

**THANK YOU EVERYONE. **

Aster sat on his bed grey covered bed with a pile of school books next to him. School finished for him in 2 months and of course that meant that his finals were soon and he was scared shitless.

He had all his books scattered around his bed trying to absorb the worthless information that he probably won't even need after he finishes school, but of course Toothless had to disturb it when he quietly made his way into Asters room and sat down on his bed with him.

'Toothless it's 11pm how did my mum let you in?' Aster laughed as Toothless laid back on Asters bed.

'She loves me that's why.' Toothless smirked.

'Not that I don't want you here or anything but why are you here?' Aster asked.

'I wanted to talk to you about what I saw a few weeks ago…' Toothless began. 'The cuts and bruises on you.' Toothless said quietly. Aster looked away and sighed while closing his open book that laid on his lap.

'Do we have to?' Aster asked crossing his legs. Toothless nodded and faced the Australian. 'Well the thing is… I…I-I get beat.'

'What?' Toothless asked looking confused. Asters eyes started to water.

'I-my d-dad…' Aster began but couldn't finish as he stated to cry. Toothless then realised what he meant and quickly wrapped his arms around the boy. Aster began to cry heavily into Toothless' shoulder while Toothless whispered shhh it's okay. They stayed like that for felt like forever for Toothless until Aster stopped crying and wiped his eyes.

'You can't stay here Aster, not if he's going to hurt you.' Toothless said as softly as possible.

'I- I have to…my m-mum…w-where would she g-go?' Aster chocked.

'Does she…?' Toothless didn't want to finish the sentence. Aster shook his head.

'No, but she stands there a-and does n-nothing.' Aster put his hands in his lap.

Toothless didn't like seeing this defenceless Aster, it was downright odd. When he met him he would have been a little intimidated by him, he wasn't one to cry or show any weakness. This wasn't Aster, this was wrong.

'Okay… you're going to tell me if he does it again and you call me or so help me I will do everything in my power to protect you.' Toothless said holding the others hand.

Aster leaned forward and pecked his lips. 'Thank you.' He whispered. Toothless nodded and stood up.

'I'll see you later, I'm sure your parents wouldn't like me over stay my visit. We'll talk more about this tomorrow in school.' Toothless walked to the door but before he was able to get to it Aster pulled him back down onto his bed and hugged him.

'I'm sure you'll be able to stay the night.' Aster said wrapping his arms and legs around the boy so he couldn't go. Toothless laughed and cuddled into him.

'Fine, but I'm borrowing your clothes for school tomorrow.' Toothless said closing his eyes. Aster smiled in response and put his head onto the pillow before drifting off into sleep.

.

'Why're you wearing Asters top?' Jack asked Toothless as the two boys sat next to each other for chemistry. The two didn't really get along as Jack got along with Hiccup and Aster or Toothless got along with Aster and Hiccup but they were the only ones they knew in the class so they put up with it.

It wasn't that the boys didn't like each other it was more of how Jack was a little too possessive over Hiccup than Toothless liked and that Toothless was a little too mysterious for Jacks liking.

'This? Oh this isn't Asters top, what're you talking about Jack?' Toothless asked while scribbling down the work in this book while the teacher talked.

'Nope that's Asters, I saw him wearing it last week. I know it's his because I remember telling him it didn't go well with his hair.' Jack said crossing his arms.

'I think it looks nice on him anyway!' Toothless said by mistake. Way to go idiot!

'Wait… you…hold on… okay. So you're wearing Asters shirt and you defended him… I know exactly what's going on!' Jack said looking Toothless right in the eye. Toothless' face turned a bright red.

'Okay okay! We were going to tell you and Hiccup I swear! Just ya know.. when the time was right… and we thought you of all people would understand… I mean you two are gay too so we-'

'Wait wait wait…what? You and Aster…you're…oh my god..' Jack laughed. 'Oh! So you were who he was talking about yesterday!' Jack smacked his hand to his mouth. 'You slept with him!'

Toothless' face was went from pink to red to very close to a tomato. 'I didn't sleep with him!' Toothless shouted in a whisper.

'Oh so what did you do?' Jack asked smirking and leaning in. Toothless nudged him away with his hand and went back to his work. 'Come on Toothless, I'll tell you what Hiccup and I have done.' Jack grinned and Toothless looked at him in disbelief. Jack continued to grin, Toothless sighed and knew Jack wasn't going to give up as he was about as stubborn as Hiccup.

'We just showered together…no biggy…' Toothless said quietly.

'No biggy!? Oh yeah..sure… but what did you do in the shower hm?' Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

'We kissed and we were…Well pressed up against each other but he doesn't want to rush things.' Toothless said very seriously. Jack nodded in understanding. 'So….? What about you and Hiccup?'

'Oh well… We were close to going onto do other things other than kissing but I want to take it slow… Hiccup thinks he's ready but I disagree.' Jack informed him.

'You? Really? Jack the sexual predator that wants to get into Hiccups pants more than he wants it to snow on his birthday, wants to wait?...you're not joking?' Toothless said in disbelief.

'Yup, I might have been sexual with my past relationships. But I really like Hiccup so I want it to go well.' Jack said as pink crept up onto is cheeks.

'Well…wow.. I'm happy for you.' Toothless said smiled and patted him on his back. Jack then decided maybe this scary black haired guy wasn't too bad after all.

.

'Hiccup why do you have like 10 drawings of Jack?' Astrid asked looking threw them next to Hiccups desk. Hiccup blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

'Well I…well he's…fun to draw.' Hiccup said trying to take the drawings from Astrid.

'They're good.' She smiled and gave them to him. 'So… are you and him like a thing now?' Astrid asked wiggling her eyebrows as Hiccup and she sat down on his bed.

Hiccup suddenly turned tense and fiddled with his hands. 'I don't know what you mean…'

'I mean are you guys boyfriends?' She asked and saw a blush creep up Hiccups face.

Hiccup sighed and crossed his arms. 'ughh… I don't know... when I was with Anna we were like friends with benefits…minus the sex… but now we both know how we feel and we haven't said the L word since we had that fight… and gahhh I'm so confused.' Hiccups said rather fast and dragged his hands over his face.

Astrid chuckled and Hiccup raised an eyebrow. 'What?' He asked.

'You're so in love and you don't even see it, of course you guess are going to be nervous saying it.' Astrid said as Hiccup listened.

'Uhh… how the hell have you come to the conclusion that I'm in love?' He said.

'Hiccup you've been smiling a whole lot more since you and Jack become more than friends.'

'I…I have not!' Hiccup tried to lie. Astrid gave him that look and he sighed. 'Okay fine fine… you're right.'

'So… have you… ya know… done the frick frack?' Astrid asked smirking.

'What the hell is a frick frack?' Hiccup asked.

'You know what I mean Hiccup! SEX! HAVE YOU HAD SEX?!' Astrid shouted.

'Shhhh! My dads in Astrid!' Astrid went quiet and raised an eyebrow.

'So have you?' Astrid asked and Hiccup rolled his eyes.

'No, we haven't. I told him I was ready...well ish and he said he wanted to take it slow.' Hiccup said blushing at the thought.

'Oh…' Astrid said. 'So you really want to?' Hiccup was about to answer when a white haired teen cut in.

'What do you really want to do?' Jack asked climbing through the window of Hiccups room. Both Hiccup and Astrid felt like they had a heart attack. Hiccup got up off his bed.

'Nothing important.' Astrid said grinning at Hiccup. Jack went over to Hiccup and gave him a long hug.

'Well… I better be going…. See ya Hiccup, bye Jack.' She said heading out the door. 'BE SAFE!' She shouted from the stairs and Hiccup cringed at the thought that his father would hear her.

'Should I ask?' Jack said moving out of the hug but leaving his arms around Hiccup.

'Best not question Astrid…' Hiccup laughed and they lied down on Hiccups bed and cuddled up against each other, facing one another. 'So… how's North taking this?' Hiccup asked as he felt a blush come up onto his face.

'He's asked me a bit about it and I swear he's put about 34 condoms under my bed…' Jack chuckled. Hiccup laughed too but his blush deepened. 'So yeah… he's taking it pretty well.' Jack smiled.

'That's good, so do you think we should let people in school know?' Hiccup asked snuggling closer to Jack. Jack put his chin on the top of Hiccups head and rubbed his back.

'Not until you let your father know, it's not fair on him if someone else tells him.' Jack said bringing Hiccup as close as possible.

'He's going to hate me.' Hiccup said bluntly.

'Hiccup…he's going to find it difficult to understand but he's not going to hate you.' Jack said soothingly. 'I'll be there right with you when you do, I promise.' Jack said smiling down at the freckled teen.

'Okay… could we just sleep for now? I would rather not think out it until I know exactly what I'm going to say.' Hiccup asked and Jack pecked his lips.

'Sure, I love you Hiccup.' Jack said softly. Hiccups heart felt like it was going to explode.

'I- I love you too Jack.' Hiccup said before kissing his lips lightly. The two boys fell asleep to the sound of each other's breathing.

**Thanks for reading! The next one will be up next Saturday/Sunday. Sorry this was a bit boring, it's supposed to be a build up to what happens next;) **


End file.
